Amy's Time at Hogwarts
by Brigade701
Summary: Amy is at Hogwarts, Her dad is a professor there. Chapter 11 is up and I better warn you it is dark and an obvious kleenex chapter.
1. From the Burrow to Hogwarts

A/N This is the First Chapter of the series. As you know at the end of Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma I set the scene for this series which Highlights just how Amy Lillian Potter handles things when she finds out her dad was going to be not only one of her teachers but quite possibly the head of her house. 

Amy's Time at Hogwarts

Chapter 1 From the Burrow to Hogwarts.

"Wake up Sleepyhead," A voice said as Amy was trying to sleep in.

"Can't I stay in bed a couple more minutes?" Amy groaned.

"I don't think so Amy. Your grandfather and I want to see that you get on the train by 1030. It leaves at 11:00. You should see your parents tonight," Mrs. Weasley said. 

"It just hasn't been much fun without Myrtle," Amy said. "Even with my cousins always showing up."

"You've managed so far though Amy," Mrs. Weasley said. "Besides Myrtle is probably already in place waiting for you."

"I hope so," Amy commented as she reluctantly got out of bed

An hour and a half later the car carrying Amy and her grandparents pulled up to King's Cross Station. Amy immediately got her hands on a trolley and loaded her trunk aboard. She then headed toward the barrier separating Platform Nine from Platform ten. AS she got close she crouched down like an Olympic Sprinter and started sprinting along right through the barrier while pushing the trolley containing her trunk onto the infamous Platform 9 ¾, Her next stop was the Train where an Older girl with a Badge on her robes walked over.

"Hi, I'm Francine Talbot, I'm a prefect in Ravenclaw, do you require assistance?"

"Yes I just need to get my trunk onto the train. I'm just starting at Hogwarts," Amy said.

"I'll help you out," Fran said. "Where you from?" 

"Hogsmeade but I spent the last part of the summer at my grandparents. My mom is researching a new book and my dad was real busy with his job," Amy said.

"Oh what kind of book is your mom researching?" Fran asked.

"A book on all sorts of charms and enchantments. She hasn't come up with a title yet," Amy said.

"I wonder if it's anything like those Hogwarts Guide Books. Did you take the time to buy those?" Fran asked as she lead Amy into a compartment and helped her place her trunk in the compartment. 

"I already had an autographed copy of both books," Amy said.

"How did you manage to get an autographed copy of a Virginia Potter Book?" Fran wondered.

"Here is a good clue. I'm Amy L. Potter."

"Is she an aunt or something?" Fran wondered as Carly walked in.

"Or something. My mom wrote those books. According to Professor Finch-Fletchley she wrote the Potionry Guide while pregnant with me," Amy said.

"Well I'll see you around Amy," Fran said as she went to help some other students. 

Carly sat down right then.

"This is something else, being off to school. So what will your parents be doing while you are at school?" Carly asked.

"My dad will be teaching and my mom is writing a textbook that deals with Charms and Enchantments," Amy said.

"Your mom must want every student at Hogwarts to have her other books. After all I found an owl carrying copies of both her Potionry Guide and the Transfiguration Guide. Autographed at that," Carly said. "I was talking to Emily and an owl delivered an autographed copy of the Potionry guide to her."

"After she finishes the Charms and Enchantments book she might write an Advanced Transfiguration text. I know she spent a lot of time talking to Flitwick, McGonagall and Finch-Fletchley," Amy said.

"Knowing your mom if Hogwarts Staff is involved they will probably end up titled the Hogwarts Guide to Charms and Enchantments and the Hogwarts Guide to Advanced Transfiguration," Carly commented as the train started to leave the station. 

AN hour into the trip Amy decided to throw her robes on just as the Witch with the Sweets cart showed up. Amy removed a small money sack from her robes, took out a couple galleons, and bought a huge supply of chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, and Cockroach Clusters. Just as she started to shuck chocolate frogs so she could add to her card collection a Raven Haired Girl with a very nasal voice walked into the compartment. 

"Ah looks like you two have plenty of sweets. Mind if I help myself?" She asked picking up a bag of Pumpkin pasties and a small tin of cockroach clusters.

"Ah excuse me but that's our food," Carly said.

"Like I care," the girl said. "I don't see your name on it."

Amy went into her trunk, took out a small box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezies Custard Creams, and handed them to the girl.

"Here I have a few of these with me that I am willing to share," Amy said. "But if you want these you will have to leave the other things."

The girl left the Pumpkin Pasties and still took the tin of clusters.

"What was in that box you gave her?" Carly wondered.

"Oh those they're Canary Creams. My uncles Fred and George developed them. I originally brought them for pulling pranks on the resident's of my house but I figured she deserved a little humiliation. My dad doesn't know that Fred and George gave them to me," Amy said.

"God Amy it sounds like you are flirting with trouble having those. For all we know they might not be allowed. What kind of broomstick would you have brought if you could have brought one?" Carly wondered as Sarah and Emily walked in. Emily had brought a big bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Either a Firebolt 7 or if I can't have that a Nimbus 2009. Of course George supposedly had heard that the Cleansweep 17's are pretty good," Amy said.

"Like you uncle knows a thing about brooms. Silver Arrows, Comets and Cleansweeps are kind of subpar these days. You had the right idea with either the Firebolt 7 or the Nimbus 2009. The Lightning 100 is the newest type of decent broom to come out and it's about as good as a Cleansweep, much better then a Comet 300 and as for the Silver Arrows I don't think they even make those anymore," Carly said.

"Amy, you want an Every Flavor Bean?" Emily offered.

"Emily don't even try to gross me out today. I'm not real fond of them," Amy said.

"Man are you ever having a bad day," Carly commented.

"It would be better if my dad wasn't going to be there when I arrived," Amy said.

"Amy, I have a feeling you will do fine despite your dad being there," Sarah said. "Most people would be excited that their mum or dad would be teaching at their school. You though make it sound worse then a life sentence in Azkaban. If McGonagall didn't think your dad was up to it she would never have offered him that much responsibility."

"Let me put it to you this way Sarah I'd almost prefer to get kissed by a Dementor," Amy said.

"Amy if you ask me you are taking the entire situation way too personal. We'll get to School go through the sorting eat and then go to bed. You probably won't even see your dad tonight," Sarah said.

"He will probably be at dinner," Amy said. "Who knows maybe sometime on the weekend we can slip home."

The four girls sat in the Compartment eating away for the rest of the long trip. By the time they arrived at Hogsmeade Station it was starting to get on toward dark. Per Instructions they left their trunks on the train. Off to one side was a long row of carriages. Amy started to head for the Carriages when she heard a Booming Voice call out.

"First Years Over Here Follow Me. Amy, come on your dad told me to make sure you made it," The voice said. The person that it was attached to was Huge. At least Twelve Feet tall and probably had a waist of at least 298. 

"Oh Hi Hagrid," Amy called out heading his way. Her friends followed her. All the other First Years followed along eventually they came to a big lake with a lot of boats next to the shore.

"No more then four to a boat. Come on now everyone. Amy, how would you like to ride over with me?" Hagrid asked as Amy went to board a boat with her friends.

Amy walked over and boarded the last boat with her friends. She found it amazing that the boats had cast off on their own. They headed along where eventually they went came across an Area of Vegetation. 

"Heads Down," Hagrid called out as they went through a low tunnel. AS they came out of the tunnel Amy heard a Splash coming out of the water. She looked up and realized what the Splash was. 

"Amy, welcome to Hogwarts," Myrtle said. "Everyone is waiting for you?" 

"What is my dad up to Myrtle?" Amy whispered.

"He is waiting for you in the Entrance Hall. Of course he is waiting for all the First Years so that the sorting can commence," Myrtle explained to her in a hushed tone.

"Myrtle, you did fix it so I'm not in Gryffindor right?" Amy wondered as the boats stopped in an underground harbor.

"Wish I could but the Sorting is impartial and unable to be rigged," Myrtle said.

Hagrid then lead the First Years from the Harbor up and around to the Front Door where he knocked on it.

"Hagrid, do be careful one of these years I swear you will most likely knock the door down and probably crush the poor professor on the other side," Harry said after opening the Door.

"Oh ah Sorry Professor Potter, Might I present the First years," Hagrid said.

"Follow me everyone. The sorting is very important since it tells you what house you will live in. Your classes will be with others in your house and each house has a common room where you spend your free time and you will also sleep in your house dormitory. One you have been assigned to a house you will sit down at the Table for that House," Harry said. "There is also a point system in place. Triumphs gain house points. But break a rule and your house will lose points. Harry then lead them into a small waiting area. "Please take the time to Smarten yourselves up I will return shortly," Harry said.

"Anyone have any idea what Professor Potter teaches?" A male voice somewhere in the rear asked.

"He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. He also happens to be the Assistant Headmaster and those of you who get stuck in Gryffindor will have to deal with him since he is the Head of that House," Amy said.

Harry stuck his head in a couple minutes later and had everyone line up. Amy ended up next to a cute Reddish Blond haired male. 

"Please let him be in my house even if I do get stuck in Gryffindor," Amy prayed.

Harry lead the first years out into the Great Hall which was somewhat gray due to the overcast sky outside since it was enchanted to show whatever the outside sky was like. Amy then noticed an extremely old and beat up hat come in. She was trying to figure out what was going on when it started to Sing about how Gryffindors tended to be Brave and True of Heart, How Hufflepuffs tended to be just and Loyal, Ravenclaws were valued for Wisdom and the Slytherins tended to be extremely cunning. Also how the Hat known as the Sorting Hat was a thinking hat. 

"Ok as I call your name I want you to put the hat on your head and it will call out the house you will be in," Harry said.

"Adams, Geoffrey."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Amy was surprised that it was the cute guy next to her.

"Boldegard, Nastia."

Amy wasn't surprised to find that Nastia was the girl from the train 

Nastia had just started to put the Sorting Hat on when it called out 

"SLYTHERIN."

Amy watched away.

"Sarah Demenkus."

"RAVENCLAW."

Amy noted how Sarah was headed for the bunch of wisdom hogs and hoped she ended up in Ravenclaw with her best friend.

"Endicott, Hillary."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Fleming Erica"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Fox, Justin"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Johnson, Emily."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Amy was starting to sweat when suddenly her father called out.

"Potter, Amy Lillian." 

Amy walked over trying to ignore her father's Hope that she would uphold the Family tradition. 

"Ah I can sense extreme bravery in this head of yours," The sorting hat said after she placed it on. Yes Extreme Bravery even if it is clouded. There is only one place for you my child and that is," the Sorting hat said before booming out "GRYFFINDOR."

"Oh well at least I have a friend there," Amy said as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Amy, I'm Melanie Holmes one of the prefects, after the feast make sure you wait for me before you go to the tower," A Tall Dark haired girl said. Amy could see her badge on her robes.

She continued to watch the sorting and started to cheer extremely loud when her father called out. "Wood, Carleen." By this time two other girls Hannah Williams and Julie Watkins along with a few other cute boys had been sorted into Gryffindor

And the Sorting Hat after a full minute called out 

"GRYFFINDOR."

"Welcome everyone to a very exciting Year here at Hogwarts. As everyone knows Hogwarts' long time Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stepped down at the end of last term. I'd like to introduce our new Assistant Headmaster. A very famous wizard who is also our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. May I present Harry Potter," McGonagall said.

There were cheers all over. 

"Man I don't know who got more applause you or your dad?" Emily whispered to Amy.

"For now I only have three more words to say Dig IN everyone."

The Food appeared right then. Amy and the others ate a lot of food. After the huge dinner was a large quantity of Desserts. Soon as the food disappeared McGonagall Stood back up.

"Professor Potter isn't our only new Professor of course. Professor Finch Fletchley is our new Transfiguration Professor and well Madame Hooch our long time Quidditch Coach and Flying Instructor has suffered a debilitating injury so Madame Conway will be taking over for her this year. I want to make it accurately clear to the First Years that the Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden. To enter it could prove disastrous. Madame Conway is working on getting everything ready for the upcoming Quidditch Season. Tryouts will start the third week of the term. Those of you who are interested in playing on your house team should see her. Also There will be zero exceptions to the rule of only those Third Year and Above who have written parental permission being allowed to visit Hogsmeade on selected weekends.

"_Well there goes sneaking home to see mom this weekend_."

Dinner was soon over and Melanie got up and lead the First Years along the corridors. As they were heading down a particularly long corridor they noticed several Water Filled balloons floating along before getting randomly dropped on them.

"PEEVES," Melanie hollered. "You get your pasty You know what down here right now."

A sounds like whistling was heard.

"That bloody Poltergeist feels that he can just ignore the Prefects," Melanie complained "Peeves, you either get down here or I'm going to have a long talk with Baron Von Rastinov."

Peeves then showed himself as he appeared with an outlandish bow tie on. He then flipped himself over in order to get a couple chuckles. One boy in the rear though shot a parchment spit ball at him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for that spitball," Melanie said.

She then finished the tour leading the way to a Painting of a Huge Fat Lady.

"This painting guards the entrance to our tower. She will only open the door if the right password which right now is Munchmoney. Please I ask that you not give the password to any people you either already know or will meet in the other houses. Another thing don't tell residents of the other houses where our Common Room is. To do either one results in a weeks worth of detentions and a hundred points from your house per incident," Melanie said.

She then lead the First Years inside. 

"Girls dorms are up the left hand staircase and Boys up the right hand Staircase." 

Amy, Emily, Carly, and four other girls headed up the staircase till they found their room all the way up on top. Inside was seven four poster beds with a piece of parchment sitting on the trunk of the beds assigned occupant. Each person also had a very tall Armoire for their things that they felt like hanging up. Amy of course was so tired she changed into a Nightgown and went to sleep right away.


	2. The First Week

A/N Well Looks like the sorting hat found something in Amy since she is in Gryffindor just like all the other members of her family on both sides. How will she manage though and what will Nastia's reaction to Amy giving her the custard Creams be. Well read and find out and if you feel like it review. 

Amy's Time at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 The First Week

The next morning Erica and Tonya Mains jumped on her four poster to wake her up.

"Gerroff," Amy said.

"Amy, this is the first day of classes don't you want to at least stoke the ol furnace before hand," Erica said.

"With my luck we will have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Amy said.

"Amy, I'd think you would want a class like that first," Julie said AS she exited the bathroom.

"Amy has her reasons Julie," Emily volunteered.

Amy rather reluctantly showered and put some fresh robes on. She then headed for breakfast getting lost twice before Myrtle appeared and showed her the way. Carly, Emily, Erica, and Hannah were with her. 

When they finally arrived in the great hall Amy looked up at the Great Hall and only saw McGonagall, Sinistra, Hermione, Conway, Pince, Pomfrey, Snape, and Flitwick on hand. McGonagall, Sinistra, Hermione, Conway, Pince, and Pomfrey were sitting at the Staff Table and Snape along with Flitwick were flitting amongst their tables doing something.

"Oh good he hasn't arrived yet," Amy said sitting down.

"Who?" Erica wondered.

"My dad," Amy said as a hand set a small piece of parchment in front of her.

"Morning Pumpkin," Harry said. "Got your schedule here. Just so you know Snape's bite is worse then his bark."

"Oh ah Morning Dad," Amy said giving him a casual wave. 

"Did you have any trouble finding your way?" Harry wondered.

"Myrtle ended up bailing me out," Amy said as Geoffrey Adams sat down next to her.

"Morning Professor," Geoffrey said.

"Morning Mr. " Harry started to say.

"Geoffrey Adams I'm in Gryffindor."

"I didn't figure you were in Ravenclaw," Harry joked as he set down Geoffrey's schedule.

"Let see we have Transfiguration and Charms this morning followed by Herbology and Potions this afternoon. Professor, what does this D mean after Potions on Wednesday?"

"It means Mr. Adams you have Double Potions so it is twice as long as on Monday," Harry said as he headed off.

"Geoffrey, the only good thing about our schedule is we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Tomorrow," Amy said.

"Cool we have Friday Afternoons off you want to sneak into Hogsmeade or something?" Geoffrey wondered.

"Geoff, you heard what McGonagall said No exceptions to the rule otherwise I would talk my dad into giving me permission so I can sneak home. My house is right in Hogsmeade," Amy said.

"Then why were you on the Hogwarts Express yesterday I heard that Big Guy invite you to ride over from town with him?" Geoffrey wondered.

"I spent the last part of summer at my Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's," Amy said.

"I thought you got sorted before the W's," Geoffrey said.

"I did. My mom's maiden name is Weasley as in Virginia W. Potter," Amy said. 

"I didn't make the connection. I noticed that Professor Potter seemed especially interested in you this morning the ol pet name," Geoffrey said.

"Geoff trust me my dad doesn't do that very often," Amy said. "I think he did it just to get my attention. Did you get an idea on the goofball who lost us fifty points by sending that Spitball at Peeves?"

"Yeah a guy named Nigel Nelson or something. He seems like an ok guy but I probably won't try to make real good friends with him," Geoffrey said.

"Why worry about him when you have me?" Amy said. "Are any of our classes with other houses?"  
"Yeah Potions is with the Slytherins and Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Nothing with Ravenclaw," Geoffrey said.

At that moment Nastia Boldegard walked over.

"Listen here you Gryffindor Twerp. After I ate one of those Custard Creams you gave me yesterday I ended up sprouting feathers. What is up with that?"

"I don't know. I've eaten Custard Creams loads of times without sprouting feathers," Amy said _They were just a different brand then the one from my uncles joke shop_

After breakfast was over Myrtle appeared so she could show Amy back to the Common Room. She quickly walked upstairs to her room and grabbed her bookbag. After that She headed down to the Common Room where Myrtle showed her and her friends the way to Transfiguration. Hermione was waiting inside.

"Morning Professor," Amy said as she took a seat in front and pulled out her wand. 

"Oh Morning Miss Potter," Hermione said using a more formal address since they were in class. 

Soon everyone was seated. 

"Class in here strict paying attention is necessary, Transfiguration can be very difficult fool around in my class and you won't last long either in my class or at Hogwarts," Hermione said prior to giving out about ten pages of notes. She then handed out small wooden dowels and asked the class to see if they could transfigure them into Needles. Amy managed to transfigure it into a rather blunt needle by classes end and she was one of the ones to actually get close to success. 

The Bell soon rang.

"Homework for next time is to head the first chapter in the Potter Book. IF for some reason you didn't buy a copy see the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I will periodically be assigning material from it."

Myrtle popped out of the ceiling so as to lead the way to Charms. Amy only had a vague idea who Professor Flitwick was. Everyone ferried into the classroom and noticed a somewhat diminutive professor standing on a stack of books. Amy glanced at the titles but didn't see the words _Hogwarts Guide to_ on any of them. AS she went to sit up front with Carly and Emily the professor glanced out at her.

"No way this couldn't be Amy Potter could it. Last time I saw you I was a few inches taller then you," Flitwick said.

"Yet I'm probably taller then you at this point," Amy said.

"As you probably noticed I didn't even think to desecrate such fine books as your mothers by standing on them," Flitwick said.

"I'm sure she would be glad to know that," Amy said.

Class went well. The charms they learned that day were fairly simple. After that was lunch. Amy took the time to go easy on lunch. After that She headed with her housemates out to the Greenhouses where Professor Sprout was waiting by one of the Greenhouses.

Amy had fun even if she wished she had thought to bring a trowel with her. Of course after they re entered the castle it was time to head for the Dungeons. 

"Simmer Down Class. In This class you will learn the exact art of Potion Making. You almost wouldn't realize you are doing magic in this class since there is no foolish wand waving here. Now I realize that the Hogwarts Guide to Potionry was recommended. We won't be using it in here so if you have a copy you might as well just leave it in your dormitory and use it strictly as reference," Snape said.

He then started to take attendance, Nigel Nelson, Hillary Lewis, and Justin Wilson were missing but all the Slytherins were on hand.

"Well I'm glad to see all the Slytherins are here let see Fifty points to Slytherin for perfect attendance and what's this three Gryffindors missing. Ninety points from Gryffindor for less then perfect attendance," Snape said before quizzing the students on a few concepts. Amy had gotten practically every question right even ones that weren't thrown right at her. She took extremely meticulous notes on the stuff Snape went over. As everyone left the Dungeon after class with Homework to read up on Boil removing potions and to have everything ready so they could do the potion the next class Amy looked around for Myrtle but didn't see her until She came out of the Dungeons. Myrtle was trying to pull Amy off course from the route up to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Myrtle, what is going on?" Amy wondered as she tried to struggle.

"Follow me you'll find out soon," Myrtle said as she started to head off in a slightly different route. Geoffrey followed her trying to figure out what was up. Eventually they came to an empty classroom. At least Myrtle lead the way to a door off the Classroom. A professor was sitting at a desk inside.

"Dad, I didn't expect I would be stopping by your office," Amy said when she realized who was inside.

"I figured I would see how your first day went?" Harry said.

"It could have been better. Snape is a little unfair. He gave Slytherin fifty points for perfect attendance and took ninety off Gryffindor since three students were missing.," Amy said.

"Well it has been rumored for a long time that Snape favors his own house. In the position I'm in I try to remain impartial when it comes to the students and not give many if any breaks to Gryffindor," Harry explained. He then slipped a small folded piece of parchment to Amy. "You didn't get this from me," he whispered to her.

Geoffrey soon as he realized Amy was visiting with her dad had left. After Amy left her dad's classroom she felt something.

"Oh great, Myrtle, you know where the nearest restroom is?" Amy asked her companion.

"Follow me I know just the place," Myrtle said. Myrtle then lead her to a bathroom with an Out of Order sign on it. Amy took the time to point it out.

"That doesn't mean anything," Myrtle said as she lead the way inside.

"Not bad. Real nice in here," Amy said. "Why is it out of order?"

"This is where I hang out if I'm not with you. Most people treat me like I'm lower then pond scum and it sends me bawling so the room floods a lot. This really ticked off some of the caretakers especially Argus Filch. He was caretaker when your dad was a student. Man what a grouch he was. Frank Connolly the new Caretaker is a nice guy. He knows more cleaning and repair charms then even Professor Flitwick. He is also real understanding. He will even try to help a student out if they are having trouble. Of course he can get mean if he catches you doing anything real bad. If it's a minor little thing he won't get upset. Did you dad give you the parchment?"

"Yeah he did. Any idea what it is?" Amy wondered as she made use of one stall. 

"There are seven secret entrances and exits out of Hogwarts. He made sure that Frank knew about six of them. The seventh one he left alone. That one leads to two places. One is Honeydukes in Hogsmeade but there is a turnoff that leads to your house. In there is the location of the entrance and the password. He also said to make sure nobody knows about that paper so memorize the information and burn it," Myrtle said.

"I shouldn't have a problem doing that," Amy said as she looked over the parchment. She then set it on a sink. "_Incendrio_." Instantly the parchment burst into flames and turned into ash.

"Hope I didn't ruin the sink," Amy said.

"Don't worry about it Amy you managed to choose the one sink in here that doesn't work," Myrtle said.

"That's a relief," Amy said noticing the small image of a snake on one tap. "I better be going. One more thing though how often will I see you at first?" 

"Mostly between classes. Once I feel you know your way around I'll back off some. Most of the ghosts are real nice but be careful around both Peeves and the Bloody Baron," Myrtle said.

"I encountered Peeves on my way to the Common Room with Melanie and the other first Years last night," Amy reported.

"Peeves is GNG around your house," Myrtle said.

"GNG," Amy said confusion creeping into her voice.

"Ghost Non Grata. In other words he is not welcome around your house. Have you met Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington yet?" Myrtle asked.

"I don't think so," Amy said.

"He is better known as Nearly Headless Nick. He is the Ghost of Gryffindor Tower," Myrtle said.

Amy then headed off looking to go to the Great Hall. She eventually saw a Tall Brown haired male in Green Robes with an apron on over them. 

"Hi I'm Frank the Caretaker you look like you could use some help," he said.

"I was going to go to the Great Hall and grab some dinner but I'm not sure how to get there. This is my first year," Amy informed him. 

"You know I probably should get something to eat myself. Maybe we can go together," Frank said.

"Sounds good," Amy said. "My dad said you were a nice guy."

"That's nice," Frank said. "I want the students to feel that they can trust me. Little things happen sometimes like the 2nd floor girls bathroom flooding when Moaning Myrtle gets upset so I don't let them get to me. Did McGonagall give the warning last night about how magic is not to be used in the corridors. I meant to remind her but I was busy polishing the stuff in the trophy room yesterday."

"I don't think so," Amy said. "If she did I must have missed it.

By this time they had arrived in the Great Hall and Amy went right to the Gryffindor Table walking past the Ravenclaw table where Sarah slipped a note into her robes. The food was already out. None of Amy's friends were at dinner right then not even Geoff. A Ghost with a Ruffed neck and a long suit came over and sat next to her.

"Oh a Hi," Amy said. "I'm Amy Potter."

"Amy, you don't have to be frightened of me. I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"The Ghost of Gryffindor Tower. Myrtle told me a little about you," Amy said.

"Man Hogwarts wasn't the same without her. Most of the Ghosts here were glad to see her return back in July," Sir Nick said. 

"She is acting as a tour guide for me between classes," Amy said. "Right now she is in her bathroom. 

After she finished eating she headed for the Common Room where Erica was looking for someone to play Exploding Snap with before she went to dinner. Amy played a few rounds with her then went to write in her journal while Erica and the others went to dinner. Suddenly she saw someone plop down on the coach next to her. She looked over to see Geoffrey.

"Geoff, how come I always seem to see you around?" Amy wondered.

"It has nothing to do with Professor Potter. I simply figured we could be friends. After all you are sort of pretty," Geoff replied. "I like the way you kept Snape under control."

"I doubt that is easy," Amy said. "I've heard all sorts of stories about Snape growing up. How he was at Hogwarts with my grandma and grandpa Potter, about how he would prefer to have but has never managed to get my dad's job. The fact that I had potions on my schedule today is probably why my dad commented about his bite being worse then his bark."

That night Amy was having trouble sleeping so she put her robe on and went down to the Common Room about three thirty and noticed an house elf working at tending the fire. 

She sat down in a chair at one corner and watched him working away while she tried to study the homework for Transfiguration. She must of eventually fallen back asleep because She heard Noise about quarter of seven and woke up to find a blanket covering her. She then went up and quickly showered and changed before heading for breakfast. The other girls from her dorm joined her and they sat together. Geoff sat with Nigel and Justin along with the other three boys from their dorm room. After the bell rang to signal that Classes would soon be starting Amy and the others headed for History of Magic. She kept her eyes peeled for Myrtle but didn't spot her. She was surprised to find a Ghost sitting at the desk.

"Greeting everyone I am Professor Binns. I teach History of Magic. If anyone is wondering how it is that I'm a ghost it's quite simple I fell asleep one night in the Staff Room before the Fire and the next morning when I got up I was without my body. Most of what we cover will be facts. Solid Verifiable Facts. I personally don't care for legends and all that. Starting out we will be learning about the Goblin Wars," Professor Binns said.

Amy managed to stay awake for his class and even managed to survive her dad's class. After that she had Myrtle lead the way to the Library so she could study. 

The next couple days went well. Friday Morning at Breakfast a familiar Snowy Owl came swooping down with the other Owls and landed next to Amy.

"Morning Hedwig," Amy said. She then noticed a couple notes on Hedwig's wing. She removed them. One had her father's handwriting and asked her to stop by his office after her Herbology Class. The other one was an untidy scrawl. 

Amy

I know for a fact that you have Friday Afternoons off. How about stopping by my Cabin about 3:30 for Tea. Bring any friends you want

Hagrid

Amy quickly polled her friends and Carly, Emily, Erica, Julie, and Geoff offered to come with her. She then wrote a quick note to Hagrid and sent it off with Hedwig. That afternoon they walked with Amy to her father's office before they went back outside to go to Hagrid's.

"Amy, how has your first week been?" Harry wondered.

"It went well Tuesday morning I sort of fell asleep studying in the Common Room at three thirty in the morning and someone took the time to put a blanket over me," Amy reported.

"It was Dobby the House elf that was tending the fire. He told me about it," Harry informed her. 

"Oh that was nice of Dobby," Amy said.

"He spent some time with the family when you were little that's how he knew who you were. What do you have planned this afternoon?" Harry wondered.

"Hagrid invited me to his place for tea and he said I could bring a few friends. That's why Carly and the others are with me," Amy said.

"Tell you what let me just grab my cloak and I'll join you," Harry said.

Harry then lead the way out of the castle He and Amy continued to chat away about the week. They soon arrived outside of Hagrid's cottage. Harry took the liberty of knocking on the door. 

"Harry, how you be doing. I half figured it would be Amy and her friends," Hagrid said.

"Dad had me meet him in his office after my last class and when I told him we were coming here he decided to join us," Amy explained as she lead her friends in. Most of them her slightly intimidated by Hagrid and all of them except for Harry and Amy were intimidated by Fang Hagrid's huge boarhound. Fang of course took a couple minutes to lick Amy's face. 

"I have the tea all set and I brought some treacle fudge from Honeydukes for visitors. Unfortunately I was too busy today to make any rock cakes," Hagrid said.

"That's all right Hagrid," Amy said since she had once broken a tooth on his rock cakes. 

"This is some place you have Mr. Hagrid," Geoff commented at one point.

"Please Geoff just call me Hagrid. Everyone else does," Hagrid said even though his first name was actually Rubeus. "You met the Caretaker yet?"

"He is real nice. Seems like the kind of guy who is hard to get angry," Amy said. "He helped me find my way from Myrtle's bathroom to the Great Hall on Monday."

"Yeah he is. If there is one creature I don't miss around here it's Mrs. Norris. She was a cat that belonged to Frank's predecessor Argus Filch," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, what do you do around here?" Erica wondered.

"I do a couple things around here. For one thing I'm the gamekeeper along with the keeper of the keys. I also teach an elective called Care of Magical Creatures to students starting their third year. It can be a fun class but you have to have real good listening skills for that class," Hagrid informed them. 

"Hagrid has a point. His class is one where by not paying attention and goofing off can cause real serious injury," Harry informed them thinking of his nemesis Draco Malfoy. 

"Amy, you have any siblings at all?" Julie asked her.

"No I don't. I'm an only child," Amy said.

"Miss Watkins trust me it isn't for lack of trying but Amy's mother has had a couple miscarriages since Amy was born. One when Amy was three and another when she was seven," Harry explained.

"I figured you would have siblings galore myself. What with what they say about Weasleys how they tend to have big families," Geoff said.

"Well my Uncle Charlie and his wife Colleen have two kids. My Uncle Bill has a son he adopted who is attending a wizarding school in Africa. My uncle Percy and Aunt Penny have a couple kids but they are younger then me. Same with my three cousins that my Uncle Ron and Aunt Ashley have. My other two uncles Fred and George don't even have wives let along kids," Amy explained. 

"Well I'd say it is a normal sized family if you look at it household by household," Geoff said.

"Definitely small for a Weasley family," Amy said. "Typically a Weasley Family is bigger."

The others took the time to talk about their families. When they got done it was time for dinner so they all went to dinner Amy and her friends sitting at the house table and Harry up at the Staff table with the other professors and the few support people like Frank, Madame Pince the Stern faced librarian, Madame Pomfrey the hospital wing attendant, Madame Conway the Flying Instructor. 

"Oh man this week has been unreal," Erica said.

"How do you figure that we are witches and wizards," Amy said.

"Yeah but how often do you figure we will have weeks like this?" Erica wondered somewhat rhetorically when a tall dark haired fifth year with biceps the size of a dinner plate walked up to them.

"Is one of you Amy Potter?" he inquired.

Amy gave him a just barely discrete signal. 

"I want to talk to you for a few minutes tonight in the Common Room," He said.

"What about?" Amy wondered.

"I'll let you know when we talk tonight," he said before sitting down several feet away.

"Any of you know who that guy is?" Amy wondered.

"All I know is his name is Josh. I think he is the House Quidditch Captain," Julie said. "I went to talk to Madame Conway today about joining the team and she told me that to be on the team you had to be a first rate broom rider and you had to supply your own broom since the school brooms aren't real good for Quidditch. Due to the fact that First Years aren't authorized their own broom they couldn't very well play on the school team."

"I heard Professor Potter was on the Quidditch Team as a first year. God he was the 2nd best seeker Gryffindor has had in recent times. He was 2nd only to some guy named Charlie Weasley," Justin said as he joined them.

"It just goes to show I have greatness in my blood," Amy commented.

"Why is that Aim?" Justin asked.

"Well think about it Justin, Professor Potter is my dad. Also Charlie Weasley isn't just some guy but my uncle," Amy said. "I was a better then decent Keeper for my school on the Little League Quidditch Circuit prior to coming here. The school provided broomsticks so I don't own one yet."


	3. Stealth in Action along with a Little Qu...

Chapter 3 Stealth in action along with a touch of Quidditch

A/N well so far Amy has survived her first week. I have a rough idea what Amy is going through since A Neighbor of mine was a professor at the College I ultimately ended up going to but I looked at it as useful since it was one more friendly face for when I got lonely which wasn't often.

Amy's Time at Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Stealth in action along with a touch of Quidditch

Amy returned to the Common Room that night to find a small owl waiting at the window. She opened it and it started to dance in front of her.

"Pig you clown," Amy said recognizing her Uncle Ron's owl. She saw that Pig had a note around his small chest. 

Amy

Meet your mother, Ashley, and I at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon. Tell no one of our meeting and come alone.

Ron.

Amy slipped her note into the pocket of her robe and wrote a quick reply that she would have to sneak out and if she was real late figure she got caught. She then took out a copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages _that she had gotten as a Christmas Present when she was nine. As she came to Page 41 she could sense that her light had decreased. She looked up to find the Fifth Year from earlier.

"So Josh is it. S'Up?" Amy inquired.

"I mainly wanted to ask you a few questions about Quidditch?" Josh said. 

"You the House Captain have questions for me," Amy said.

"Well I heard your dad was a first rate Seeker and your mom played chaser. I figured the skills had to have rubbed off a little," Josh said.

"My dad was the 2nd best seeker Gryffindor has had in recent memory. The best was my Uncle Charlie Weasley. My uncles Fred and George were described by Carly Wood's dad as a pair of Human Bludgers. My mom played Chaser briefly her sixth year. She started against Slytherin, took herself out of the line-up for the Ravenclaw match and was on reserve for the final against Hufflepuff but didn't make it in. She had hoped to play her seventh year but the new captain cut her," Amy replied. "I played Keeper for my school in the Little League Circuit and was better then decent."

"I spoke with Madam Conway today and got authorization to run a couple tryout sessions tomorrow for 2nd-7th years. Only problem is we are short a person for keeper. My main question for you is whether you are available from 12:45 to 3:00 tomorrow afternoon to help out. You most likely won't make the team but God I could certainly use the assistance," Josh said borderline on pleading.

"Here is the thing Josh my Aunt Ashley and Uncle Ron are coming up from Kent tomorrow and I had planned on spending the afternoon with them. I don't get a chance to see them very often so I really can't cancel out," Amy said. _Interesting thing is I'm just barely lying. They obviously are coming up and I probably will end up spending the afternoon with them. IT just won't be on the grounds._

"Tomorrow is the best day so I can get practice going early," Josh said. "Couldn't you reschedule your visit for Sunday?"

"Their coming up just for the day that's the hard part otherwise I would," Amy said. "Tell you what Josh, Maybe I can at least do it part of the time. I'll be meeting up with them about noon and maybe I can talk them into watching for a few minutes at some point."

"See what you can do," Josh said. "If you show you show."

That night Amy slipped downstairs about 3:15 AM to slip her Uncle Ron's note into the Gryffindor Fireplace. 

"Amy, what are you up?" The house elf asked.

"Oh Nothing," Amy said. "Thanks for covering me up that night I fell asleep studying."

"No problem Amy. I didn't want you to feel or catch cold. Your father did me a real service one time and I owe him a lot," the house elf said.

Amy slipped the note into the fireplace when Dobby wasn't looking. She spent the first part of that morning in the library working on a paper for Charms and about 10:45 Myrtle arrived.

"Oh good. I was hoping you would be on time. I need you to show me the route to that one passage that the caretaker doesn't know about. It's time critical," Amy said in a low whisper

Myrtle took her right to the passage. Within seconds of arriving Amy was through the entrance and Myrtle did her best impression of a Girl just hanging out Whistling away in case anyone shontered along. 

It was a long walk and Amy wasted a few minutes at the junction where it split and went in two different directions. She took the Straight route into Honeydukes since it was closer to the Three Broomsticks then the house was. When she walked in she saw Two red heads and a reddish blond at a table towards the back. Amy headed their way.

"Mom, how long will this take?" Amy asked as she sat down.

"Got a big date or something Amy?" the reddish blond asked.

"Not exactly Ashley. Last night the Quidditch Captain asked me to help out during a brief tryout session this afternoon. I promised him I would come if I could but that I was going to be spending the afternoon with my aunt and uncle from Kent. I just didn't say where I would be spending the afternoon," Amy replied.

"What time do you have to be there?" Ginny wondered.

"The tryout session is from 12:45 to 3:00," Amy said as four plates of food were delivered.

"How did you come here?" Ron asked after the server was out of earshot.

"I used a secret passage that went to Honeydukes. I figured it would be quicker approaching from there then approaching via the house," Amy said. 

"So your father slipped you the info on that passage," Ginny said.

"According to Myrtle Dad informed Frank Connolly of the other six. HE slipped the data to me in a private session in his office. In fact he had Myrtle deliver me. The piece of parchment no longer exists. I used an incendiary charm on it in Myrtle's bathroom," Amy said.

"Which sink did you use?" Ron wondered.

"The non functioning one that had a snake on one tap," Amy said. "Of course I didn't know it was non functioning until after the fact."

"The Chamber Entrance," Ginny commented. "The sink you used conceals the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. It takes a parselmouth to open it. You might not have that ability."

"I probably won't know until I get into a situation where I could try," Amy said.

They finished about 12:45.

"Amy, if you want you can Floo Powder back from the house," Ginny suggested. 

"Yeah but if Josh notices I'm there without at least Ron and Ashley what would I tell him. I commented how I might see if they wanted to come and watch," Ashley mentioned.

"We'll be along. WE might use my broom to get there. I took the time to buy one rated for Passenger use," Ron said.

Amy took the time to use the Floo Powder to travel to the Common Room thankfully arriving when it was empty. She then headed for the Quidditch Field.

"You're a first year aren't you?" Madam Conway a Dark Haired Witch with her hair hanging down wondered.

"Yes I am. I'm here to assist," Amy said picking up a Cleansweep 14 and Mounting it. 

"Amy, Cover the Far goal," Josh called out. 

"OK Josh," Amy called out. 

For the next couple hours Amy was the target for a good number of Quaffles. Finally at the end of the Two hour tryout session a lone player reached up and grabbed the Snitch which had been released so the seeker could practice. 

"Amy, you did pretty good. I kept track and you blocked seventy five maybe eighty percent of the shots sent at you. When you said you were better then decent I figured you could maybe block fifty five possibly sixty percent of shots sent at you. I was able to negotiate another tryout session for Wednesday Night after dinner. If possible I'd like you to attend that one as well," Josh said.

"I'll see what happens," Amy said as she headed toward Ron, Ashley, Ginny, and Harry.

"Amy, I have a feeling that anyone from the other houses are probably quaking in their robes," Harry said.

"Dad, I was simply helping out. It's not like I was trying for the team," Amy said. "Josh's guess as to my ability would be a real bad day in the Goal area for me."

"Amy, I can see you playing for the National Team some day. If not the Chudley Cannons," Harry said.

"After that show today I'm probably assured a spot on next years team," Amy said.

"Amy, I've watched a few keepers in my time starting with Carly's dad and you were better then just about all of them today," Harry said. 

They then headed for the Castle. Geoff was walking through the Entrance Hall when they arrived.

"Amy, I was wondering where you were," Geoff said.

"I had some things to do," Amy said. "Geoff, this is my mom and my Aunt Ashley and Uncle Ron. This is Geoff Adams the cutest boy in the first year. Thankfully he is a Gryffindor."

"Geoff, are you a lucky owner of the Hogwarts Guides?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I am. The Potionry Guide is really helping me get through that class even if Prof. Snape doesn't actually use it in class. Prof. Finch-Fletchley though does assign stuff in the Transfiguration Guide," Geoff replied.

"That's nice to hear. I worked hard on those books," Ginny said. "In fact the Potionry Guide was originally intended to be a term paper my sixth year since I was given a medical exemption over Christmas that year because of Amy from taking the class. The success of that lead to me taking out my first five years of transfiguration notes and along with some research right here in Hogwarts Library and extensive discussions with McGonagall I wrote the Transfiguration Guide. 

Ginny, Ron, and Ashley were still there at dinner. AS Josh was walking in a voice from the Slytherin Table was heard.

"Hey Arnold I see you finally have a halfway decent Keeper. You still won't win the cup though," it called out.

"Higgins, don't count your chocolate frog cards yet. Besides she was simply doing me a favor," Josh called out at a decent volume.

"Who was that loudmouth?" Ashley wondered.

"Leroy Higgins the Slytherin Team captain. He's a beater like me but spends more time beating his mouth off," Josh responded.

That night Amy was curled up with her History of Magic book when Josh walked over and dropped a piece of parchment over a picture of Ulrik the Horrible. Amy took a look at it.

Gryffindor Preliminary Roster  
Arnold, Joshua ; Beater, 5th Year Capt.  
Blackwell, Tom; Chaser, 4th Year  
Connor. Theo; Seeker, 3rd Year  
Emmons, Carla; Chaser, 7th Year  
Margolis, Steven; Beater, 2nd Year  
Potter, Amy L.; Keeper, 1st Year *  
Vernon, Davis; Chaser, 4th Year  
* Exemption needed. 

Once the Common Room was most of the way empty Amy walked up to Josh.

"Josh, are you thinking of talking my dad and McGonagall into giving me a place on the team this year?" Amy asked him.

"I'm considering it. Heck all along I was thinking of giving you a spot on the team. Theo is a well built seeker. IF they were to list the 10 Best Seekers in Gryffindor history in descending order. Your Uncle Charlie would probably be first, your dad second, and Theo third," Josh said.

"So having me help out was a way of giving me a tryout without it looking like I was trying out," Amy said.

"Possibly," Josh said.

Amy had a lot on her mind as she drifted off to sleep that night. The next day she awoke about six.

"_Great, Breakfast doesn't start until seven and I really should finish unpacking but I don't want to wake up the others. Maybe I'm lucky and there is a certain cute guy in the Common Room_.

Amy then put her Bathrobe on, walked down, and picked up her wand.

"Lumos."

The common room was empty except for A Ghost with Dark Hair and glasses.

"Myrtle, you certainly know how to show up at just the right time. I woke up and it was too early for breakfast so I figured on coming down here and seeing if there was anyone to talk to," Amy said.

"Like Geoff," Myrtle said in a teasing tone.

Amy started to reply when Dan York a 3rd year walked down the boys staircase. 

"I didn't figure anyone would be up," he commented.

"I was hoping someone would be up to chat with," Amy said.

"Enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Dan asked her.

"Actually I am. I wasn't sure I would enjoy it after McGonagall sent my dad that owl. Yet I normally just catch a glance of him at meals and other then that unless He sends for me the only time I see him is in class," Amy replied. "Heck coming here I had a list of two houses I wanted to live in. During the sorting it got whittled down to one."

"What houses?" Dan asked.

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. After Sarah Demenkus was sorted into Ravenclaw I had whittled it down to just that house since she was my best friend before we came here," Amy said.

"You didn't see yourself in Gryffindor because of your dad huh," Dan said.

"Heck at one point she was wondering if it was too late to apply to Beauxbatons," Myrtle commented. Amy gave Myrtle a glance that said IF Looks Could Kill Again.

"You can ignore Myrtle if you want," Amy said.

I generally don't associate with the Ghost population of Hogwarts. I prefer the living," Dan said.

At that moment Gina Ray a Pixie thin sixth year and Henry Timmins a seventh year walked down their respective staircases. Both were wearing prefect badges. 

"I didn't figure I would see a first year up already," Gina commented.

"I didn't feel like waking my room up unpacking anything that wasn't already unpacked. Myrtle was already here when I arrived. Dan came down right afterwards," Amy said.

"Had some insomnia problems last night huh?" Gina asked.

"Not last night. My second night I did though. I tried studying down here only I fell back asleep. Dobby one of the house elves covered me up though," Amy said.

"You better hope none of the professors find out," Henry commented.

"My dad already knows. I told him already besides Dobby had mentioned it which is how I found out which House Elf it was," Amy informed them.

After a while other students started waking up and heading down. Amy then went back upstairs and changed into her normal work robes. After that She headed for breakfast. Just as she was sitting down to breakfast a Filibuster's Firework went off on her chair. 

This will obviously be one of those days

She looked around to see if anyone was laughing but didn't see that event. 

Well finding out who did it obviously won't be easy.

After Breakfast was over Alex headed for her room in the Tower. Hannah was stretched out on her four poster.

So what chu got planned today?" Hannah asked her.

"Well to start with I'm going to unpack then I might go outside and walk around possibly visit Hagrid," Amy said.

"Amy, next time you sneak off to Hogsmeade could you stop by Honeydukes and bring me back some Chocolate Frogs and some Every Flavor Beans?" Hannah requested.

"It might be Christmas before I go home again. Last time I was at home was in July before I went to my grandparents," Amy said since she wasn't supposed to let anyone know about the tunnel that lead right to Honeydukes. 

"Amy, I know you sneaked out of Hogwarts yesterday to go there. I don't think anyone else knows though," Hannah told her.

"Now where did you get that idea?" Amy asked her. 

I have my ways," Hannah responded.

During the exchange Amy had opened her trunk, removed a few things from it, and started to put them away.

"Things have been busy," Hannah said. "I probably should get the rest of my things unpacked as well."

Amy set one of her last packages of Canary Creams on her bed.

"Whoa, I had some custard creams on the train coming here," Hannah commented

"Hannah, your better off not touching this brand of Custard Creams. My Uncles Fred and George Weasley have a joke shop in Diagon Alley and this brand is out of their shop. These are actually Canary Creams. I gave a package of these to that stupid Slytherin Boldegard," Amy warned her. "You eat one of these and you will sprout feathers instantly."

"Why did you do that?" Hannah wondered.

"She was trying to steal some food Carly and I had just bought on the train so I gave her a box of Canary Creams. Boy was she mad after that," Amy said.

"I can imagine," Hannah commented. 

After Amy finished unpacking her trunk she helped Hannah with her own stuff.

"Hannah, what do your parents do for a living?" Amy wondered so as to get to know her friend.

"My mom is a computer programmer and my dad is a Member of Parliament," Hannah said.

"Hannah, what you just said makes no sense," Amy said.

"My parents are what you would call Muggles," Hannah said.

After Hannah's stuff was all unpacked Amy noticed Hannah heading for the shower. Amy meanwhile had written a note and just as she finished Myrtle happened to show up so Amy sent it off with her. Hannah was a little annoyed when she returned from the shower.

"I'm really in a bind Amy," Hannah said.

"Why what's wrong?" Amy asked her.

"I can't seem to find an electrical outlet to plug my hairdryer into," Hannah said.

"The only wizard I know of who even has an electrical plug is my Grandfather Weasley he collects them. Those of us who reside in the Magical World don't even use Electricity we don't need it," Amy said.

Amy then used one of her favorite charms on Hannah's hair so it was quickly dried. By this time it was lunchtime so she went to lunch. Myrtle was waiting for her at the Gryffindor table. 

"Soon as you eat lunch go over to your dad's office," Myrtle whispered to her.

"Thanks Myrtle, I'll look for you in your bathroom when I get done," Amy whispered back. 

Soon as she was done eating she headed for her dad's office. HE was waiting for her.

"Your note said that there was something amiss," Harry said.

"Dad, one of my classmates knows I had slipped out to Hogsmeade yesterday. She didn't say how she knew. Unless she is a very good liar she didn't use an invisibility cloak," Amy reported.

"How do you figure that?" Harry inquired a little concerned about what his daughter had just reported to him.

"She is muggle born," Amy said. "Also I didn't see any evidence of her possessing a cloak while I helped her unpack her trunk. Neither of us had a chance before now to fully unpack."

"Which of your classmates was it?" Harry asked.

"Hannah Williams a Gryffindor First year," Amy said. "So what's next."

"To Start out I will send Hedwig to a contact of mine at the Ministry so a very discrete investigation can be conducted. Then we need someone who is sneaky enough not Myrtle though to keep an eye on Hannah," Harry said. "Sneaky and trustworthy?"

"What about the Caretaker?" Amy suggested.

"Amy, I didn't tell him about the tunnel so you would be able to use it if needed. If we bring Frank in on this it would mean revealing the existence of the tunnel. If only I had the Marauders Map still except I turned it over to my contact at the Ministry so they would know about the tunnels including the one that leads to our house," Harry said. "The Marauders Map was originally your grandfather Potter's."

"Where did he get it?" Amy wondered.

"He Sirius, Remus, and a guy named Peter Pettigrew developed it when they were here. At some point it was confiscated and eventually was snagged by Fred and George. My third year it was given to me by them so I could sneak into Hogsmeade my third year. I lacked permission so I had to be sneaky," Harry said as he started to write a letter on a piece of parchment.

"What use would this map be?" Amy wondered.

"It lets you know where people are. Using it you could make sure that nobody was in the vicinity when you were sneaking out," Harry said.

"I'll figure something out. Dad, why is Myrtle not an option?" Amy wondered.

"Because She will be sticking close to you during the day," Harry said. "Especially until we figure out who put that Filibuster's Firework on your chair at breakfast today."

"About the only time I can think of that Myrtle doesn't show up right away between classes is my potions class I don't think she care's too much for the Dungeons," Amy informed him.

"Well the Dungeons are the Bloody Baron's primary Territory. He is the Slytherin Ghost and it's said that he is the only one who can control Peeves," Harry said.

"The first night Melanie threatened to send some guy named Baron Von Rastinov after Peeves," Amy said.

"AH Yes Baron Ludwig Von Rastinov the Bloody Baron Himself. The ones I trust the most are Sir Nicholas, Friar Antonio di Baldi better known as the Fat Friar He is a Hufflepuff Ghost, and of course Myrtle," Harry said. "Amy, try to keep Myrtle close by at all times when inside the castle. Also be careful when outside the castle, Try to have someone with you when you are out there."

"Should I return to the common room after I stop by Myrtle's bathroom before I go out to Hagrid's since I was thinking of going out there before the whole situation with Hannah came up?" 

"Might not be a bad idea. It's almost too bad Sarah is in Ravenclaw since I could have her assist you," Harry said.

They then left right then. Amy heading for Myrtle's toilet and Harry to the Owlery to fetch Hedwig. 

"Well what's the scoop?" Myrtle wondered after Amy had the door closed.

"My dad is sending an owl to the Ministry to check on one of my classmates. She somehow found out I had gone to Hogsmeade yesterday. You might not get much time in here since my dad wants you close by me when I'm inside the castle," Amy said.

"Does this include when you are in potions?" Myrtle queried.

"I mentioned how you don't tend to hang out in the dungeons waiting for me," Amy said. "From here I have to go to the Common Room to get somebody since he doesn't want me outside the Castle alone. I'll probably snag Geoff. I trust him."

"Where you going that you need Geoff?" Myrtle wondered.

"Hagrid's," Amy responded as she held the door for Myrtle. Geoff happened to be a little ways down the hall talking to a couple guys.

"Geoff, would you believe I was on my way to the Common Room to look for you," Amy said.

"Oh boy," Geoff said. "What do you have up your sleeves?" 

"Well I was figuring on going out and visiting Hagrid and my dad doesn't want me leaving the castle alone so I was going to see if you wanted to join me," Amy said.

"I don't know Amy I still have some studying for tomorrow to do also Hagrid is kind of scary and his dog definitely is," Geoff said. "Besides does Moaning Myrtle have to be with us?"

"Inside the Castle yes. My dad's orders Outside the castle no," Amy said. "Also she doesn't like to be called Moaning Myrtle. Just Myrtle will do."

"For a little while at least I'll accompany you," Geoff said. "If I decide to sneak back early he can always walk you back."

Myrtle accompanied them to the front doors and Geoff and Amy headed off. As they were passing the Greenhouses Professor Sprout the Herbology Professor stuck her head out of one of them. 

"Afternoon Professor Sprout," Amy said.

"Any chance you two could give me a hand getting a few things ready for tomorrow's classes?" she inquired.

"Sure no problem Professor. IF it doesn't take long we can visit Hagrid when we get done," Amy said.

"OK tomorrow we are going to start planting some Wolfsbane plants. I want to place a small tub of compost a few trays a couple stacks of pots and a few containers of seed at each station. Part of each groups job once we plant them will be to check their plants at some point everyday and tend them if needed. I know it means coming out here most days on your own time but gardening isn't something that can be done in small amounts. You have to really stick with it," Professor Sprout said.

"It takes my mom and I forever to de-gnome the garden at home," Amy commented.

It took about an hour to get everything set up which of course included Amy taking the time to try out a small tray with some of the seeds. She carefully marked the tray with her name. She then carefully watered the soil. After that they went right to Hagrid's.

"I saw you heading this way earlier wondered when you would make it out here," Hagrid said after they were inside.

"We got sidetracked by Professor Sprout. She was setting up for tomorrow's class and requested some assistance. We are going to have probably fifteen minutes half an hour of homework a day after tomorrow. WE are planting Wolfsbane tomorrow and we have to check them and if needed tend them daily. I'll probably spend most of class tomorrow reading since I took the time to do a small tray after we were set up," Amy said.

"Amy, did Quidditch come up at all when you spoke with your dad After all at least one house seems to think you are on the team," Geoff pointed out.

"I'm not on the team yet. Besides we don't know that Madame Conway will let me play being that I'm a first year," Amy said.

"I doubt she could do anything about it if a decision was made higher up," Hagrid pointed out.

"Hagrid, my dad back in May said that he wasn't going to give me any special breaks because of who I am. As my head of house he probably wouldn't have a problem with it since he would want the best team he could get in order to win the Quidditch Cup and as my dad he would probably be glad I was able to make the team but as the Deputy Headmaster he would probably look at it as a special break," Amy said. "I thought about all this last night."

"McGonagall used to be the Head of House for Gryffindor even if she has to show impartiality because of her position now it wouldn't surprise me if she overrides any veto that either Madame Conway or your father throws down," Hagrid said.

"We have no proof of this though," Amy pointed out.

"True but you never know," Hagrid said.

Amy and Geoff stayed until dinner. The next morning Amy was sitting at breakfast about to spear a plump fried sausage with her fork when the path to the Sausage was blocked.

"Morning Hedwig," Amy said. Amy then noticed the note on Hedwig's leg. She could see the Emblem of the Ministry of Magic along one corner. Since it was addressed to her dad Amy looked around only he hadn't arrived for breakfast. She looked around and saw the Fat Friar floating by.

"Friar, could you get Professor Potter for me?" Amy requested of him.

"Certainly Miss," Friar di Baldi said as he floated off.

"How come you didn't send me?" Myrtle wondered.

"My dad's orders for you to stick close by," Amy said.

Ten minutes later Harry showed up walking right to where Amy was seated. 

"Something up?" Harry wondered.

"A letter from the Ministry of Magic. Addressed to you," Amy said.

BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Mr. FIDIUS VIDULOUS MINISTER

OFFICE of INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION

Dear Prof. Potter

So far we have found no evidence of your student Miss Hannah Williams as being connected at all with Dark Wizards. I have no clue as to how Miss Williams could have found out what Amy did. Have Miss Williams tested for any special abilities that could be of use. Even with the fact that You Know Who is no longer a threat Dark Wizards are still a problem. Also I'd like you to assemble a Field Trip of no more then Twenty Students from your classes to watch the Ministry in Action. 

Sincerely

Percy

"Amy, if you were assembling the field trip who would you choose?" Harry asked her.

"Geoff Adams, Sarah Demenkus, Erica Fleming, Emily Johnson, Hillary Lewis, Tonya Mains, Nigel Nelson, Julie Watkins, Hannah Williams, Justin Wilson, Carleen Wood, Myrtle, Geoff could provide the other names," Amy said since she didn't really know the other first year boys in his dorm.

"Jim Fitzgerald, Jason Andrewson, Roger Faulkner," Geoff said. "Ah Amy, isn't Sarah Demenkus a Ravenclaw?"

"We were best friends before coming here," Amy said. "I wanted a chance to spend time with her.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and see if she will agree to the fieldtrip. If she does we might be able to use the Hogwarts Express but we might have to use the Knight Bus," Harry said. 

"My vote is for the Train," Amy said.

"Ditto," Hannah said as she sat down.

"Hannah, you don't even know what we were talking about," Amy said.

"I figured it was something good," Hannah said.

"Hannah, Meet me in my office at 230 this afternoon," Harry said.

"Prof. I have class at that time with Snape of all people," Hannah said.

"I know," Harry said. "I have the power to get you excused from class though."

Harry then headed off.

"Amy, you didn't tell him about our conversation yesterday did you?" Hannah asked at a whisper.

"Actually I did. I felt I had to," Amy said also at a whisper.

"Did he tell anyone else?" Hannah wondered.

"Just a contact of his at the Ministry," Amy said.

Hannah practically fainted into her cereal bowl at the mention of The Ministry.

Amy worked to avoid Hannah the rest of the day sitting as far from her as possible. After Potions she was walking around on the 2nd Floor talking about her favorite candies to Myrtle when she passed a Gargoyle just as she mentioned Canary Creams. The Gargoyle moved out of the way. Amy found a staircase and walked up it finding a door.

"Miss Potter, do you require any assistance?" a voice asked.

"No I sort of stumbled onto the entrance to your stairway," Amy said.

"Oh could you give your father a message for me while you are here," the voice said.

"Sure," Amy said.

"Then Come in," the voice said as the Door opened to reveal the Headmistress herself Minerva McGonagall.

"Earlier today your father mentioned your uncle's invitation for a small group of students to visit the Ministry of Magic on a Field Trip," McGonagall said.

"Yes I saw the message," Amy said.

"I spoke with Minister Vidulous and the Field trip is laid on for a week from next Monday. Your group which appears to consist of 1st Year Gryffindors will leave Sunday at 9am on the Hogwarts Express for London. The Ministry will put your group up in appropriate accommodations. Monday and Tuesday you will be busy with the Ministry, Wednesday will be spent sightseeing and Thursday you will leave about 9am from Kings Cross Station to return to Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"I did have one Ravenclaw on my selected list. My dad let me choose the lucky no more then twenty," Amy said.

Amy then headed downstairs where she found Myrtle waiting on the corridor side of the Gargoyle.

"Where did you disappear to?" Myrtle wondered.

"Would you believe I was talking to McGonagall. Come on I have one more stop I absolutely positively have to make before we go to the Common Room," Amy said as she headed for her dad's office. Myrtle followed her close behind. When they reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom and looked over towards Harry's office They saw a sign that said Testing in Progress Do Not Disturb.

"Oh man that is still going on," Amy said. She then left a note on the blackboard.

DAD

Meet me in M A's room soon as you are done with the testing.

ALP

Amy and Myrtle then went to Myrtle's bathroom where Amy started on a paper for Charms. She was just getting out her copy of _A Hogwarts Guide to Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration_ when she noticed a door opening a crack and Hannah entered.

"Amy, your dad is free now he wanted me to bring you and Myrtle back to his office," Hannah said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Amy asked her.

"In this case he told me that M A was Myrtle Anderson as in the ghost Myrtle. He also told me that her room was the girls bathroom that was generally out of order. Yet I tend to see Myrtle hanging around where ever you are," Hannah said.

"Myrtle is my bodyguard when I'm inside the castle," Amy said.

"Since when?" Hannah wondered.

"At first it was just temporary until Amy knew her way around Hogwarts but it's more permanent now," Myrtle said.

"Amy, how come you did so little work in Herbology today?" Hannah wondered.

"Because I did some yesterday. Geoff and I were headed for the gamekeeper's cottage yesterday and Sprout had us assist with the setup so I decided to do a run through on today's work," Amy informed her. They continued talking quietly the rest of the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.

Harry was sitting in his chair at the front of the class.

"Amy, nice note you left," Harry said. "Something up?"

Amy then passed on the information about the field trip. 

"Amy, I figured out how Hannah found out you had slipped out to Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"What did you find out Dad?" Amy wondered.

"Hannah has the capability to protect others amongst her magical abilities. She will need a fair amount of training though. I already sent word to the Head of the Order of the Phoenix. Hannah was sent to Hogwarts for a reason even though she didn't necessarily have to come here," Harry said. "This came from the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad via Owl while you all were in Charms."

"Why was she sent to Hogwarts?" Amy wanted to know so she could figure out whether to trust Hannah or not.

"To protect you," Hannah said. "I didn't realize you were the one I was to protect until I sensed you sneaking out of Hogwarts to go to Hogsmeade. Amy, because of your birth you are in Danger. There are Dark Wizards some who are more powerful then even Lord Voldemort who would love to see you eliminated. Originally Your dad was going to run me through some tests as your Uncle Percy recommended then when he got the OWL from the MLES he canceled the testing and started my training instead."

"Hannah will be training every day for probably a couple hours at least after class with weekends off. When you are at practice or during games she will work the perimeter in special robes," Harry said.

"Dad, what will I do for a broom?" Amy wondered.

"For now use one of the better school brooms. I think there may be a couple Firebolt 3's in the Broom Shed. Long term I don't know," Harry said. "Madame Conway, McGonagall and I haven't discussed it yet."

"Professor, if Amy goes on the Ministry Field trip it will be necessary for me to accompany her," Hannah said.

"Hannah, most the students going are First year Gryffindor Students yourself included. One girl Sarah Demenkus is a Ravenclaw but Amy has known her for a long time in fact they were best friends prior to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Well that solves the problem of what I would do for protection on the fieldtrip," Amy said.

"I'll arrange it with Myrtle to work out which of us will protect you when," Hannah said.

"Well At night and during Herbology you are the obvious choice Hannah since you are there as it is. Also during Potions you would be a good choice," Amy said.

"Why is that?" Hannah wondered

"I generally stay well away from the dungeons," Myrtle said.

"Almost understandable," Hannah said. "If Snape's class wasn't in them I'd never go down there either."

Amy was glad that she could trust Hannah. The next day she spent the day in class and Hannah joined her while she checked and tended her plants. Amy was a little nervous the next morning though.

"Amy, calm down so Tryouts for the team are tonight. I don't see why you are so tense," Geoff said.

"I don't want to ruin my chance by performing poorly tonight," Amy said.

"Amy, I thought you were concerned just in whether you would be allowed to play," Geoff said. "After all you mentioned that in Hagrid's hut on Sunday."

"I spoke briefly with my dad about something on Monday after classes were over for the day and he mentioned how a body guard for me will be covering the perimeter of the field when I'm at practice and during games," Amy said. "Sounds like my dad is going to let me play. WE still haven't figured out the broom situation long term though. He was going to discuss the situation with McGonagall and Madame Conway."

Amy kept close to her security crew during the day and when she headed for the Quidditch stadium for tryouts Madame Conway was waiting.

"Miss Potter, when was the last time you spoke with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" she wondered.

"I spoke briefly with him this afternoon after 2 periods of Potions Class," Amy said. "My last real conversation with him was on Monday when he recommended I use a school broom for now."

"That's right he is the head of your house," Madame Conway realized. 

"He is also my father," Amy said.

"I see," the flying instructor realized. 

Amy then walked over to the broom shed and looked around for a halfway decent broom finally locating a slightly beat up Nimbus 2002 among the school's brooms that she figured would work. She then placed a charm on it that would permit her to easily pick it up but would prevent others from picking it up. In a separate section were stored brooms belonging to students. Amy kind of wished her broom was over in that area. Soon as she left the broom shed she headed for the field. Josh was waiting when she returned.

"OK you have the goal on the left as we look on from this point," Josh said. "I spoke to your dad briefly on Monday about you playing on the team even though you are a first year."

"I spoke to him Monday late Afternoon and he seemed ok with it," Amy informed him. "In fact he was planning on discussing what I would do for a broom long term with McGonagall and Conway."

"The meeting is right after Tryouts tonight I was informed in case I wanted to be there. You Myrtle and Hannah don't need to attend. I will let you know what happens," Josh said.

Amy headed for the Goal area and Flew around doing as good as she did over the weekend. Afterwards Myrtle went stealth mode and Hannah walked Amy back to the Castle. Amy was so tired from her extended flying that she went right to bed. 

The next morning she woke up to find a face looking down on her from right under the canopy of her four poster.

"Morning Myrtle," She yawned. "How did the meeting go last night."

"I'm not telling," Myrtle said. "Oh and Professor Sinistra is a little upset with you."

"Crud what did I do fall asleep and miss Astronomy. Well they shouldn't have scheduled that class at midnight," Amy complained.

"Amy shut up," a voice that sounded like Julie's said.


	4. The Ministry of Magic

A/N I have a couple people I would like to thank Circe for the use of the Monkey tarts which appeared in her fanfic Summer by Circe and once again Melissa Ivory for her assistance with the Japanese along with some plot. Finally Sashina Potter with a tad of research. Circe, Sashina Potter, and Melissa Ivory arigato (thank you)

Chapter 4 The Ministry of Magic

When Amy went to breakfast her first stop was over by the Staff table to look for the Astronomy Professor. Professor Sinistra was just sitting down when she approached.

"Morning Miss Potter," Sinistra said.

"Prof., sorry for missing class I was tired after helping Josh Arnold last night that I went right to bed and slept through class," Amy said.

"Your friends told me you were most likely worn out from Quidditch Practice. Try not to make it a habit of sleeping through my classes," Sinistra said.

Amy knew the coming week would be busy. What with Herbology homework and all that. _God I have to find a way for my plants to get tended during the four days I'm gone. Oh well At least I won't have to deal with Snape for a good week. Mom's guide is detailed enough that I can easily catch up. Lynda Malfoy lives near London with her dad. Maybe I can arrange a rendezvous with her. I admit she is only nine but I think of her as a good friend. _

That morning after History of Magic Amy and Hannah went over to the Greenhouse to tend their plants. A Class was going on but Sprout let them work away. They worked through the class time since Amy took the time to add a fertilizing potion to hers. 

"How is your tray doing Miss Potter?" Professor Sprout wondered as she walked over.

"It's doing good Professor. I don't know if my dad mentioned it but a delegation of first years Gryffindors and a single lone Ravenclaw week after next will be on a field trip to London to visit the Ministry of Magic. What should we do with our trays during that time?" Amy wondered.

"All the professors are aware of the trip. Professor Remus Lupin will be subbing for your father and McGonagall will be covering Professor Finch-Fletchley's classes. HE figured the extra Chaperone might be in order," Professor Sprout said.

"Professor Lupin is an old friend of my dad's family I think he was at Hogwarts with my Grandma and Grandpa Potter," Amy said.

"He could very well have been," Professor Sprout said. "As for your trays I will have students who are here do extra work. Personally I feel that fieldtrips can be quite useful in a young wizards education."

"Thanks Professor. I was a little worried since we will be gone most of that week," Amy said.

"You just enjoy yourself," Professor Sprout said as Amy and Hannah left. 

"Who is that one guy you and Sprout were talking about Professor Lupin?" Hannah wondered.

"Oh Remus as I said he is an old friend of the family He along with my godfather Sirius Black were at my birthday party," Amy informed her friend.

"I didn't know witches and wizards had godparents like Muggles do," Hannah said.

"Well we do. My two godfathers are Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore. My godmothers are Professor Finch-Fletchley, my aunt Ashley, and for some weird reason Myrtle," Amy said. "I'm hoping to have time for a visit to Diagon Alley so I can stop by Weasley Wizard Wheezies."

"What kind of stuff do they sell there?" Hannah wondered.

"That's my uncle's joke shop," Amy said. "I want to pick up a few secret things like Monkey Tarts. And a few other joke things let's see Ton Tongue Toffees. And some other real neat stuff. WE might luck out and find a place to get some Chocolate Frogs."

"That would be great," Hannah said. "I borrowed a few from your stash and I found this one card in a chocolate frog."

Hannah then handed the card to Amy.

"Oh man I bet my dad doesn't have this card," Amy said. "This is probably the best card of all."

The card had a picture of a Young Wizard in his late twenties with dark messy hair.

HARRY POTTER 

Currently Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts

One of the youngest wizards with a card Harry Potter is best known for two things one for being the only known survivor of Avada Kedavra at the tender age of one which resulted in You Know Who disappearing for thirteen years. Harry was also the youngest seeker for the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team in over a century when he was named to the team in his first year. Harry Potter has one daughter Amy Lillian. 

"I think you are right maybe we should slip it to him in class," Hannah said.

"Well you have training after class so it shouldn't be too hard," Amy said.

They then went to lunch before they had to be in their class. They took the time to go a little early for class Harry was sitting at his desk.

"Hannah, I've been thinking maybe you should take this afternoon off from training," Harry said.

"You sure professor. With the field trip coming up I should be as ready as I can," Hannah said as Amy walked further up and laid a hand palm down over the desk. She had the card hidden in her palm. 

Just as a few other students were coming in Amy lifted her hand up and went to her seat between Geoff and Hannah. Harry looked down and saw the card.

"OK who left this Chocolate Frog card on my desk. I happen to know for a fact that the card just came out right before the year began. I also know that there are very few of this card in existence," Harry said.

"What card is it Professor?" Nigel wondered.

"My card Mr. Nelson," Harry said.

"I'm serious Professor," Nigel said.

"No you are Nigel Nelson Amy's godfather is Sirius," Harry said trying to a pun.

"I don't get it," Nigel said.

"He was joking Nigel. One of my godfather's is a wizard named Sirius Black," Amy said. "The card is a Harry Potter card. Hannah and I decided to give it to him."

"I'm willing to bet that Gilderoy Lockhart doesn't have a card this rare," Harry said.

"You never know," Amy commented. _That's assuming the big phony even has a card._

Amy managed to survive class. Even if the card didn't generate any brownie points for Gryffindor. Right after class Amy followed her dad into his office.

"Thankfully I brought this from home at the beginning of the year," Harry said taking a small box out of a desk drawer. Inside was a whole bunch of cards. 

"My Chocolate Frog card collection. Your Uncle Ron helped me start it back when I was a first year," Harry said.

"That was a long time ago I bet Professor Potter," Hannah said since she was still on hand.

"Not really it was only 18 years ago," Harry said. "Some of these cards are extremely rare. Take this one for instance."

He was holding up a card for Agrippa.

"Boy Uncle Ron would pay big bucks for that one. Isn't he missing that one in his own collection?" Amy wondered.

"I'm not sure Tammie, Rick, or Wendell might have given it to him," Harry said.

Both Amy and Hannah noticed Harry put his card in the box with the other cards in his collection. 

The rest of the time leading up to the field trip was busy. Amy was glad that Josh hadn't started heavy practice since the game wasn't until October. Sunday Morning five carriages were waiting after breakfast for the lucky bunch going on the field trip. Myrtle had chickened out when she learned they would be spending time among the muggles since she couldn't very well disguise herself as a muggle. 

"OK I hope everyone packed sufficient Muggle clothing for this trip since we will be walking through London a lot and robes would attract attention. Nelson, Watkins, you might want to change out of your robes before we leave," Harry said.

"Awe Professor, why should we?" Nigel said.

"Nelson, either change out of your robes before we leave or risk detention until you graduate," Hermione ordered.

Fifteen minutes later the two returned. They then boarded the carriages. Sarah ended up riding in with Geoff, Amy, and Hannah.

"I wonder how many muggles I will meet during this trip." Amy said.

"How do you know we will meet any Muggles?" Sarah asked.

"Well London according to _Witches and Wizard's Pocket Guide to Britain _is about 85% Muggle," Amy said.

They rode in silence and when they arrived threw their backpacks which Remus Lupin had bought for the trip for all the students into their compartments. The four kids shared a compartment with Sarah stretching out over one whole seat. 

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night since my roommates in Ravenclaw were keeping me up half the night hexing each other in our room," She complained.

"Did anyone think to bring a wand?" Geoff wondered.

"Oh course," Hannah said as she and Amy grabbed their wands out of hidden compartments in their muggle clothes. "We had Flitwick teach us outside of class how to do concealing charms for just such an occasion. We knew that Professor Potter would ask that we leave our wands at school."

They soon arrived in London. As they were slipping through the barrier into London and entering the Muggle portion of Kings Cross Station a Tall somewhat lean blond haired male walked up. He had a girl a little younger then the students with him. The male walked right up to Harry.

"Harry, how long has it been?" he asked the thrill at seeing Harry missing from his voice.

"Don't know. You look like someone I know but he is a lot fatter then you are," Harry said.

"Well I met this real nice girl a normal girl not your kind and she made me get a diet before she would marry me. I wanted to invite you to the wedding but my dad said he didn't want any of your kind showing up," the male said.

"So what are your parents up to?" Harry asked a hint of recognition entering his voice as he waved Amy over. 

"My mum is still alive but my dad died of a heart attack last year. By the way this is my daughter Abigale," the male said.

"Sorry to hear that old Vernon passed away Dudley. This fine young girl is my own daughter Amy," Harry said as Amy came forward to see what was up.

"Harry, listen The only reason I'm doing this is because you and Amy are family but are you available to come out to my house for dinner tomorrow night?" Dudley asked.

"Yes I'm teaching at Eton Academy and a colleague and I are bringing some kids at the school there to visit the Houses of Parliament especially the Ministry of Education for a few days," Harry said using a cover story he had planned just in case. 

After Dudley and Abigale had headed off Harry turned to the kids.

"As you all noticed I lied to my cousin but then I used to live with him as most of you know and neither of his parents or my cousin himself were real happy I was a wizard. The story I used for my cousin is a cover story all of you should use while among muggles," Harry said.

They soon arrived at the hotel. The boys had one two bedroom suite at a hotel run by the Ministry and the girls had another suite. 

"Your dad sure can weave a good tale," Sarah said. 

"His cousin seemed like a real git," Amy said. "Up until now I had no idea what the Dursleys were like."

"Amy, tomorrow night while you are at the Dursleys I sensed something about Abigale that seemed suspicious," Hannah said.

"Hannah, I doubt that git would care if you accompanied us," Amy said.

"Still he might not like it," Hannah said. "Amy, does your dad even know where this guy's house is?"

"I doubt it. He hasn't seen his cousin since before I was born," Amy said.

"We might want to look into it," Hannah said. 

The next day they went by Ministry cars to the Ministry of Magic Building. Percy was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Hello, welcome to the British Ministry of Magic, I'm Percy Weasley I'm with the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The main job of the Ministry is to keep it from the Muggles that we exist. It can be a very difficult job."

"How difficult is it?" Hillary wondered.

"We have whole departments devoted to some of it. Take The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. All the people in that department do is regulate artifacts of the muggle world to ensure that Wizards don't put hexes on them just in case they end up back with muggles someday. Another good example is the Improper Use of Magic office. For them the busy time is during the summer months when students are on holiday from school," Percy said.

"Why is that?" Geoff wondered.

"Because you all except for Professor's Potter and Finch-Fletchley are classified as underage wizards and underage wizards are not allowed to use magic outside of school except under certain circumstances," Percy said.

"Great," one student said. "What happens if we accidentally use magic?"

"First time you get a letter of warning second offense you risk expulsion," Percy said.

They then started walking through. Eventually an owl came swooping through and dropped a Letter on Percy's head. Person opened the letter and extracted the piece of parchment. Harry had a hard time reading the letter since it was in a foreign language

NIPPON WA SEISHOKU NO MAJIKKU

TAKAHASHI HIROSHI NIPPON WA DAIJIN NO MAJIKKU

BUCHOU NO KOKUSAI MARYOKU GOKYOURYOKU

haikei Weasley dansei no keisho, 

anata no kangae anzen na yoi. watakushitachi wa tsuita e iku ni naru issho ni ikuraka gen wa hanashiai ga. watashi ne hanasu ne sono kininsha wa tokyo gakko no majikku to kare tatoba wa kangae. watashi wa kuni daijin yarimasu hotondo no ariso na doryoku e iku renaku anata no kuni daijin ni ikuraka gen e iku oku wo noboru aru ichiren ni kaigo wo koete sono kirikae mokuromi kai tokyo gakko no majikku to hogwarts gakko no majutsu to senjutsu.

Takahashi, Hiroshi-

kininsha wa buchou no kokusai maryoku gokyouryoku

nippon wa seishoku no majikku

Percy then took his wand out and tapped it. "_Translatia_," He said.

The words then shimmered around a little

JAPANESE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

TAKAHASHI HIROSHI MINISTER OF MAGIC

DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION

Dear Mr. Weasley

Your idea sounds good. We will have to get together at some point to discuss it. The main thing we will have to consider is what years will be eligible for the program. I spoke with the Director of the Tokyo School of Magic and he likes the idea. My Country's Minister will most likely try to contact your country's minister at some point to set up a series of meetings over the exchange Program between the Tokyo School of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Percy was still reading the Owl when an Fairly old Wizard in the most formal of robes came walking by.

"Morning Percy," the Wizard said.

"Oh Minister Vidulous You might want to look at this owl I just received from my equivalent at the Japanese Ministry of Magic," Percy said handing the Minister of Magic the piece of parchment.

"I see you took the time to use a translation charm on it. Good The pictographs are impossible to read half the time since they go vertically and half the time the romanized spellings are impossible to translate without sounding like an alien language," Minister Vidulous said.

"Well I'm not real fluent in Japanese and the wizards we have who are never have time to translate it in a timely fashion," Percy said.

"I almost always use translation charms on foreign owls even ones from Spain or France," Percy said.

The Tour took most of the day. During Lunch they went to a Muggle Restaurant and Amy slipped out to use a muggle publication known as a phone book.

"Ah here we go Dursley, Dudley. Whoa according to my City Guide Pentonville is a somewhat nice area. Not too far from Kings Cross Station," Amy figured. 

After lunch they continued their tour of the Ministry. Amy knew they would be spending time in a couple seminars one on Magical Law Enforcement and one on International Magical Cooperation the next day. They returned to the Hotel about 5PM. 

"Professor, will you be fine on your own or should I consider tagging along with you two tonight?" Hannah wondered.

"I'm not sure what to have you do. It's kind of a sickle flipper. Being away from the castle you would be required to stick by her but it almost sounds like the get together would be family only," Harry said.

"What if you were to phone your cousin and see if he would mind. After all I was raised Muggle up until I entered Hogwarts so it wouldn't be too hard to pretend to be a muggle," Hannah said.

"I don't know my cousin's phone number. You see the last time before last night I even saw Dudley was back before I moved to Hogsmeade. I'm not even sure where his house is," Harry admitted.

"During Lunch I found what I think is his address in something called a phone book. It had a series of digits with it so I wrote down the digits just in case they were needed," Amy said slipping a piece of parchment toward her father. "Dad, for the record I used a wooden stick with some kind of mineral in the middle I borrowed from one of the servers at the restaurant not a quill."

"This looks like it will do," Harry said.

Harry then went into the bedroom of his suite and used a phone there that was hooked into the Muggle Phone service to call Dudley. Dudley wasn't in but his wife very reluctantly agreed to let Amy's friend come.

About 630 PM They pulled up in a taxicab to the Dursley residence in Pentonville. A Dark Haired girl about Harry's age came out.

"Hi, you must be Harry Potter, I'm Ashline Dudley's wife," The lady said. "Dudley isn't home from work quite yet."

"Yes I am Harry Potter. This is my daughter Amy. I met Abigale last night at the Station with Dudley."

"Yes She and Joshua are almost ten. I ended up with twins you see," Ashline said. "Who else is with you?"

"This is my friend Hannah, Mrs. Dursley," Amy said.

"Oh the girl you asked to bring along," Ashline realized. 

"Yes," Harry said.

"Abigale and Joshua are upstairs working on something what I'm not sure," Ashline said. "We usually sit down to dinner about 730."

Amy and Hannah headed for the stairs. As they walked up them they saw Dudley's Reddish Brown haired daughter with a boy that had a head of hair of about the same color. 

"Oh Hi Amy is it?" Abigale inquired. 

"Yeah this is Hannah, she is a friend of mine at Eton," Amy said going along with the cover story. 

"How was your tour of the Ministry of Education?" Joshua wondered.

"It went surprisingly well. WE have a couple seminars on Classroom Law Enforcement and International Educational standards. They sound interesting. Thank god Wednesday is a sightseeing day this being my first time really in London," Amy said. "Hannah is from somewhere near here though."  
"Yeah my family lives in Epsom over in Surrey," Hannah said.

"Our grandmum lives in Little Whinging Our Grandmum Dursley that is Mum's parents live in the States," Joshua said.

"Yeah your dad told my dad about your Grandpa passing away last year," Amy said.

"Grandpa Dursley wasn't very pleasant, Now Grandma and Grandpa Johnson in the States are real nice," Abigale said.

At one point Hannah excused herself to go to the bathroom while the other three kept playing A Very Expensive Ming Vase was standing near where they were playing. While Hannah was gone Abigale started to slip and fall as the vase started to fall over from the table it was sitting on. 

"Please don't break," Abigale said a little loud as she started to watch when the vase started floating in mid air. Abigale apparently had stopped it somehow. Joshua then put the vase back in it's normal spot. 

__

"That looked like a classic example of Wingardium Leviosa if I ever saw one. Could Abigale and possibly Joshua be magic?" Amy wondered as Abigale suggested they move their play over to Abigale's room. Amy made note to discuss what happened with her father and possibly someone at the Ministry.

"What just happened out there?" Abigale wondered.

"The vase stopped in midair," Amy said.

"Amy, my dad hinted to my mum that your dad was some kind of wizard could he have done it?" Abigale wondered.

"Abigale, my dad isn't that subtle. Besides your mum would have been with him," Amy said.

"Did you maybe do it?" Joshua asked.

"No it wasn't me," Amy said. "Besides I don't have a wand on me."

That being true since her wand was concealed in her backpack at the hotel. Along with Hannah's wand.

"This could be real bad and I mean Real Bad," Abigale said placing extra emphasis on the second real bad.

"What could be real bad?" Hannah asked as she caught up. Amy quickly clued her friend in on what she had missed.

"You see Hannah my father doesn't want anything to do with Wizards you two and Amy's dad are here simply because Amy and her dad are family," Abigale said.

"Abigale, this could be real serious. Have you noticed anything else unexplainable lately?" Hannah wondered.

"Not really but Joshua once a couple years ago managed to get his hands on a chocolate bar when we were no were near a Confectionery," Abigale said.

"I told you Abigale the chocolate just appeared out of nowhere," Joshua insisted.

__

"Sounds like a summoning charm of some type was used on the chocolate," Amy figured. 

"Amy, you think Joshua could be a telekinetic?" Hannah wondered.

"Hard to say Hannah," Amy said as a door was opened and closed.

"Never fear everyone for Daddy's home," a voice called out.

"Ugh," Joshua said.

"Harry, glad you could come, where is your rental car?" the voice asked as the four kids walked downstairs.

"We came by taxicab," Harry said. By this time the Amy and the others were on the first floor.

"How did you trip over to the Ministry of Education go today?" Dudley asked.

"It went well. We have a couple seminars tomorrow and Wednesday is set aside for sightseeing," Harry said.

"I see," Dudley said. "Harry, how come your wife didn't accompany you?"

"She was busy researching a new book on different types of charms. You know the type that people wear on bracelets," Harry said. This was partly a cover story. 

Ashline had taken the time to cook a roast of pork with all sorts of British type side dishes. 

"Man Mrs. Dursley you are one good cook," Amy said.

"Thank you Amy," Ashline said.

"So Joshua, where do you attend school?" Harry asked.

"Right now just a simple Grammer School. Next Year my dad is hoping I will be able to attend Smeltings like he and my Grandpa did," Joshua said. "We haven't figured out where Abigale will go to school."

"Maybe I'll be able to attend Eton," Abigale said.

"Maybe not," Dudley said he had a feeling that Harry wasn't really teaching at Eton. 

About Ten PM Harry and his party exited the house and by chance a car something like a London Cab pulled up.

"Where are you chaps headed?" the cab driver asked.

"Downtown to a hotel but you might have trouble finding it," Harry said.

"Oh you are headed for the Wizard Arms aren't you Mr. Potter I can get you there easily," the Cabbie said. "Master Draco would like a few moments of your time if you can squeeze him in."

"I take it this is a wizards cab," Amy said.

"No Ministry Vehicle," the driver said. "Master Draco called the Wizard Arms looking for you and Professor Finch-Fletchley said you were at your cousins for dinner. I've been waiting outside down the road a tad since 930. The London Cab look was in case anyone saw me."

"Was Draco hoping to see me tonight or would he be willing to wait until Wednesday which is set aside for Sightseeing?" Harry wondered.

"Actually he was thinking Lunch Tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron in a Private Dining Room. Just you him, Amy, and Lynda," the driver said.

"I think we can fit it in," Harry said.

The driver soon had them outside the hotel. They headed for the Floor with Harry going to the Boys Suite and Amy and Hannah the girls suite.

"So how did it go?" Sarah asked since she was still awake working on some homework.

"My dad's cousin seems real warped. I had a hard time telling much about his wife but the kids definitely have something going for them. While we were there this real fancy vase almost broke and before it could fall it was stopped by a hover charm. I think _Wingardium Leviosa_," Amy said.

"Amy, your dad's cousin and his family are Muggles, how can they use _Wingardium Leviosa_?" Sarah wondered.

"Muggles believe in Psy Powers like Telekinesis. One of them might be Telekinetic," Amy said.

"Or Muggle born Witches," Sarah said.

"If that's the case we need to work very carefully. Both Abigale and Joshua are almost ten. They could be on Next Years Hogwarts List and not even realize it," Hannah said. 

"Did you discuss this with Professor Potter at all?" Sarah wondered.

"We couldn't while at the Dursleys and I didn't feel safe bringing it up in front of the Ministry Driver who picked us up," Amy said. "The Driver was sent by Draco Malfoy."

"Lights out everyone," Hermione called out from the suite common area.

They then went to bed. The next day Amy had a hard time staying awake during the Seminar on Magical Law Enforcement. Looking over she could see everyone even Geoff was having problems. They walked out of the Seminar Room about 1230 and headed out toward lunch. A Guy in a Fancy outfit was waiting outside the building. He had a sign that said Potter on it.

"Hannah, you go with the others the guy that runs the Leaky Cauldron is a fellow Gryffindor I should be safe," Amy said.

"OK but keep your wand ready," Hannah whispered to her.

The fancy dressed wizard took them right to a car and drove them to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry, Amy, Draco and Lynda are in Room 13," Neville said. "I'll walk you there."

Fairly soon they were in the dining room. Draco and Lynda a nine year old blond haired girl in reddish Robes were sitting inside.

"Harry, Glad you could make it," Draco said.

"We spent the morning in a very boring seminar. Seemed like one of Professor Binns History of Magic Classes," Harry said.

"Actually it was worse then one of Binns classes," Amy said. "I hope the one this afternoon is less of a snore then the one this morning."

"What was the seminar on?" Lynda wondered.

"Magical Law Enforcement," Amy said.

"The guy who does those has a way of making the topic seem real dull. I've sat in on his seminars and I can never stay awake until the end. What's on tap this afternoon?" Draco wondered.

"Another Seminar this one on International Magical Cooperation," Harry said. "I think Percy is doing it."

"You're better off sneaking into the Alley for the afternoon. I've sat in on some of Percy's lectures and stayed awake only a short while longer then during a Magical Law Enforcement Seminar. I don't think there is a single Seminar around that place that isn't a snore," Draco said.

"So what's on tap tomorrow?" Lynda wondered.

"Sightseeing," Amy said. "Which means I will be hiding in the Alley with a couple classmates."

"London has a lot of great sights," Lynda said "If I didn't have school I'd show you some of them."

"Maybe sometime over a holiday," Amy said. "First Years don't get out much at Hogwarts."

"By the time I get there you'll be a third year and I'll be stuck there while you are off in Hogsmeade," Lynda said.

Fairly soon it was time to return to the Ministry. Draco invited the entire group over to Malfoy Manor for dinner that night after the seminar was over.

Percy was getting his notes ready when everyone walked into the seminar room.

"OK those of you who weren't fully paying attention probably forgot I'm Percy Weasley with the Department of International Magical Cooperation," Percy said to start out. About an hour into his seminar a couple students were already starting to nod off so Percy decided to throw a huge book towards the far wall. Amy was paying real close attention and quickly grabbed her wand from it's hiding place.

"_Impedimenta_," She called as she aimed her wand at the book. It slowed down and landed in the middle of the table causing a slight plopping sound instead of the slamming sound that it would have made had Amy not put opposite force on it with her wand. Hermione made note of Amy's move. 

"Not bad Amy," Percy said. "The professors should give Gryffindor at least 125 points for that is a very difficult spell."

"Or we should take a few points away since students were supposed to leave their wands at school," Hermione said.

Amy was glad the concealment charm she had used was one that kept others from finding it since she had already rehidden it. 

Harry secretly had made note that Gryffindor had received a net seventy five points. The gain of hundred and twenty five for the spell and loss of fifty for Amy having her wand with her when she wasn't supposed to. 

When the seminar ended Harry looked around. 

"OK Gryffindor will receive 150 points since ten of it's students stayed awake the whole time and Ravenclaw will receive fifteen points. That is in addition to the 75 net points that Gryffindor received for that fine example of the impediment curse earlier," Harry said.

"Harry, Amy had her wand with her when she wasn't supposed to," Hermione called out.

"I know Gryffindor lost fifty points as a result. That's why I said net points since I had taken fifty off of the recommended 125," Harry said. 

"Harry, the very fact that Gryffindor received points for it is unfair. She was told to leave her wand at school and she didn't. It smells of special treatment," Hermione complained.

"I weighed a number of factors in my decision," Harry said. "I easily could have gone the other way and taken more points then I awarded."

"It's not likely your decision will be reversed is there?" Hermione wondered.

"The only person who can reverse it is McGonagall. Hermione, just remember it's early in the year. The 225 points Gryffindor receives today will probably have little impact on the House Cup come the end of the year?"

Every one soon returned to the hotel where they showered and changed into clean robes. Those like Amy who had dress robes wore them. About 6:30 they started Floo Powdering over to the Manor.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said from the top steps that lead down from the second floor into the Front Entry area. "I'm your host this fine evening Draco Malfoy.

"For the record when you look Slytherin up in the Wizard's Dictionary right next to the Picture of Salazar Slytherin is a picture of our host," Hermione said.

"Granger that was the meanest thing you have ever done to me," Draco complained.

"At least I managed to last since Graduation without ending up divorced," Hermione said.

"I tried to prevent a divorce from happening but my ex-wife was persistent," Draco said.

"Let's face it knowing you if You Know Who had won the battle that day you would probably have turned Amy right over to him so that Harry could suffer even more," Hermione said so as to keep the argument going.

"That's below the belt Granger," Draco said purposely using her maiden name like he did the first time.

Right after that Hermione stormed off. Next thing they know a voice was heard from a side room going "Wizard Arms Hotel."

Draco's house elf had prepared a real nice meal. Draco even let the elf join them for dinner. 

"I got the idea from the way you were always nice to Dobby when he worked for you even after Dobby got on your nerves that first year you knew him," Draco said.

"Yet I did something nice to him after he kept trying to save my life," Harry said.

"Oh man Hermione was in a bad mood tonight," Draco commented.

"There was a small incident during the seminar and she didn't like the decision I made over points," Harry said.

"Points awarded or taken away?" Draco wondered.

"Both actually Mr. Malfoy. HE gave me using the impediment curse on a book my Uncle Percy threw in order to wake up the students who were falling asleep a Net 75 Points. Professor Finch-Fletchley felt that it smelled of special treatment. So what Snape is always favoring Slytherin. Wouldn't that be looked at as special treatment when it came to Slytherin?" Amy asked.

"If you ask me it would," Lynda said.

"How long has Professor Finch-Fletchley been married?" Erica wondered.

"Close to 3 years," Harry responded.

The gang after dinner was over got ready to head back to the Hotel. 

"Amy, you want to spend the night?" Lynda wondered. "Hannah can stay as well if she wants."

Amy glanced over toward Harry and Draco. 

"Professor, if Amy does stay I probably should be with her," Hannah said.

Harry gave a simple nod which Draco reciprocated. Lynda then lead the way up a couple levels to her bedroom.

"This is one Huge Place," Hannah said. "You would almost expect it to have at least as many rooms as Hogwarts itself."

"The Malfoys are one of the oldest, wealthiest, and most influential families in the wizarding world," Amy said. "My dad and Mr. Malfoy back in their Hogwarts days were almost like Nastia Boldegard and I. That changed after I was born though. A visitor here almost needs a map to find their way around the first few times."

"Hannah, for the record I even get lost around here at least a couple times a month," Lynda said.

By the time the girls reach Lynda's room they noticed that the house elf had Lynda's Deluxe Canopy bed all set and two additional beds all set up in her actual bedroom. Sleeping robes in the proper size were laid out on the beds. Lynda's room was almost an apartment all in it's own. She had an outer room with a fireplace, a study room with shelves full of books. Hannah noticed how Lynda had a copy of both the Hogwarts Guide on her selves. In fact it looked like she had a fairly complete set of textbooks that a Hogwarts Student would need over their entire career. To top that off she had her actual bedroom as well. 

"You won't find a single book related to the Dark Arts in there unless it deals with Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't even have a copy of_ The Life and Times of Lord Voldemort_ not that I want a copy," Lynda said. "When I start at Hogwarts I'll probably only have to buy one or two text books a year."

"Some of these books don't even look like they've been opened."

"That's because most of them haven't," Lynda said. "I'm saving them for when I start at Hogwarts. My dad's office has older copies of a lot of these along with some books on Dark Arts since some of my ancestors were Death Eaters."

The girls went to bed soon after that. Around six AM they woke up and got cleaned up. Amy and Hannah were surprised to find some Hogwarts Robes on hand. 

"Amy's father sent them over last night with my dad's chauffeur. Rinty brought them up and left a note on my nightstand about it," Lynda said.

They then went downstairs and had breakfast. A Small line soon formed at the Fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic," Draco said.

"Nicolas Flamel Primary School."

"Diagon Alley."

"Diagon Alley."

Amy and Hannah soon arrived in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Amy, morning," Neville said. "You have breakfast yet?'

"As a matter of fact Mr. Longbottom we did. Hannah and I spent the night at Malfoy Manor last night so their house elf made breakfast before rush hour at the Manor Fireplace."

"At least take the time for some Hot Chocolate. I used Real Swiss Chocolate," Neville said.

"I think I saw you briefly when I came to get my books," Hannah said.

"Yeah you probably did. I'm Neville Longbottom, I was at Hogwarts with Professor Potter."

"Who wasn't?" Hannah asked.

"That's a good question," Neville said. "Snape still around?"

"Of course and he is still as Rotten to the Core as ever," Amy responded. 

The girls took the time for a quick cup before they headed for the Courtyard. Amy then spent five minutes finding the proper brick to open the entrance to the actual alley. Amy soon as they were finally through went immediately to the Joke Shop. 

"Morning Uncle Gred Uncle Forge," She said.

"The last person we though we would see today," Fred said.

"Sightseeing day. I spent portions of the last two days with Percy," Amy said.

"Yeah he stopped by last night and told us," George said. "Gutsy move with the old wand. So what brings you here?"

"Let's see two boxes of Canary Creams, Three things of Monkey Tarts, four dozen of Dr. Filibusters Wet-start, No Heat Fireworks, and five dung bombs," Amy said.

"OK We'll send them by Priority Owl right to Hogwarts. They should arrive Friday at 3:15," George said. "You sure five dung bombs will be enough."

"Yeah it should be. You know I don't use them unless I have to. My thought was to use them someday during Potions," Amy said.

"Good one," George said.

"I agree. Of course to really be effective for that you will probably need a dozen," Fred said.

Hannah shook her head in the background.

"I think five will be sufficient Fred," Amy said.

"You are something else," Hannah said.

Their next stop was the sweet shop where they bought a huge supply of Chocolate Frogs along with some Pumpkin Pasties. Amy then slipped into Quality Quidditch Supplies When she left ten minutes later she had a Set of Scarlet Quidditch Robes that said Potter on the Back along with the Gryffindor Crest on it. They were looking for somewhere to rest their feet when Amy almost looked like someone had set off a firecracker under her feet.

"Something up Amy?" Hannah wondered.

"Look over there. That Dark haired woman. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that Mrs. Dursley," Amy said.

"Could me but isn't she a muggle?" Hannah wondered.

"I assume she is and yet she is in Diagon Alley," Amy said.

"We better check it out," Hannah said.

They then walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me but are you a muggle?" Hannah asked the woman.

"Hi girls, actually I'm a witch but my powers are limited. I was born here in Britain but my family moved to the States when I was a little girl. I attended a school out there. When do you head back to school?" Ashline asked. "Dudley doesn't know I'm a witch."

"The diet he said you put him on did he really lose the weight or did you use a charm of some point on him?" Hannah wondered.

"Maybe a little was his effort but I slowly and secretly used a weight loss charm on him. He is a much nicer person now that he has lost the weight," Ashline said.

"Mrs. Dursley, you have to remember I didn't know Mr. Dursley when he was fat," Amy said. "If you are a witch even with your limited powers does that mean that Joshua and Abigale are users of magic like us."

"God I hope they never end up that way. They are much safer as muggles. After all even if You Know Who is dead there are probably other Dark Wizards out there and I don't want them to get hurt," Ashline said.

Amy and Hannah then took a break and raided the Ice Cream parlor when a Cute Reddish Blond haired male walked over sat down and set a piece of parchment right in the path of Amy's spoon going back into her sundae. Amy looked up just enough to recognize the male.

"Geoff, I see you managed to catch up with us," Amy said.

"The message is from your dad," Geoff said.

Amy

When you get done in Diagon Alley take the Floo Network back to Malfoy Manor for the Night. Don't worry about Missing the Train Tomorrow just Floo Powder back to the House tomorrow night and use the tunnel to return to Hogwarts .You are authorized to inform Hannah and Geoff about the Tunnel. No one else. Hermione is still holding a slight grudge over everything that happened yesterday. 

Dad

"What did your dad mean about the tunnel?" Hannah asked.

"There is a tunnel that connects Honeydukes, My house, and Hogwarts, It's hidden behind a Statue of a one eyed witch. It's the only safe tunnel since my dad told Frank the Caretaker about the other six passageways. That's how I slipped out of Hogwarts that one day," Amy said.

"Whoa looks like you have approval to sneak home when ever you want," Hannah said.

"I try not to do it too often. Hannah, tomorrow night sleepover my house. We'll return early Friday before Transfiguration," Amy said.

"Amy, you realize we've barely spent any time at the Hotel. We spent Monday Evening at your cousin's, Last Night at Malfoys, and Tonight we will be back at Malfoys and tomorrow at your house," Hannah said.

"What about when you were sleeping Didn't you sleep at the Hotel?"

"Monday Night yes last night no, Tonight doesn't look like it," Amy said. "Geoff you have a spare piece of parchment?"

"Sure no problem Amy," Geoff said. HE then handed her a piece.

Dad

Hannah and I are going to sleep over in Hogsmeade Tomorrow night and return to school before Transfiguration. Hopefully Professor Finch-Fletchley will be in a better mood by then. 

ALP

"Geoff, give this note to my dad tonight," Amy said.

"OK," Geoff said. 

Amy took a couple minutes to drop her purchases off at the Leaky Cauldron in Neville's office. They then went to some of the various shops. Geoff had also brought some additional money that Harry had sent on for Amy to use responsibly. 

"This place is something else," Hannah said. "I only went to the shops I absolutely had to when I was getting my stuff for school."

"I've been coming here since I was a little girl," Amy said. "I know most of Diagon Alley not so much about Knockturn Alley but then I'm not allowed down there. That's home to all sorts of shops devoted to the Dark Arts."

They walked around a little more when a Wizard walked up to them.

"Excuse me kids but shouldn't you be in school?" the wizard asked. Amy could tell he looked kind of official.

"We are in London on a field trip and had the day off for sightseeing," Amy said.

"Who are your chaperones?" the wizard asked.

"The field trip chaperones are Professor's Potter and Finch-Fletchley but we are on our own as far as being here," Hannah said.

"Is there anyone who can confirm your story besides these two Professors?"

"Let's see My uncle Percy over at the Ministry. He is with the Department of International Magical Cooperation or Draco Malfoy with Magical Law Enforcement," Amy said.

"You kids better give me your names so I can check your story. I work with Draco Malfoy," the wizard said.

"Amy Lillian Potter."

"Hannah Williams, I'm Miss Potter's bodyguard."

"Geoff Adams I'm a courier between Amy and her dad."

"Wait did you say Amy Potter?" the wizard asked.

"Yes I did."

"Your Harry Potter's daughter aren't you. I saw him with a bunch of Hogwarts Students around the Ministry the last couple days," the wizard said.

"The Ministry Field Trip. Harry Potter is my dad, We are part of that group," Amy said.

"Where are you staying?" The wizard asked.

"Most of our group is staying at the Wizard Arms only Hannah and I are staying at Malfoys," Amy said.

"How long have you kids been friends?"

"Since the beginning of the school year," Geoff said. "Amy knew a few kids before then but we didn't know each other until then. We are all in Gryffindor."

"Well carry on Miss Potter," the wizard said.

"Did we luck out," Hannah said. "If anything Amy's surname was out saving grace on that one."

"I'll make sure to mention this is Professor Potter Tonight," Geoff said.

About 3:30 They returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Amy glanced over at a table.

"Oh fudge Professor Finch-Fletchley is at a table over there with Two older people in Muggle Clothing," Amy said. Right then Hermione looked over.

"Amy, Miss Williams, Mr. Adams," Hermione said waving them over.

"Hi Professor," Hannah said as they approached the table.

"I want you to meet my Parents Dr. Mark, and Dr. Roseanne Granger. Two of the finest Dentists in the Muggle World," Hermione said.

"Pleased to meet you," Amy said.

"How was Diagon Alley?" Hermione wondered.

"Good, we were all over the place," Amy said.

"Including Weasley Wizard Wheezies I bet," Hermione said.

"Just for a quick visit. We didn't walk out with anything," Amy said. 

"Amy, I hear that you and Hannah have to stay over an extra day. Why don't we meet outside here on the Muggle Street at 8:30 for a Tour of London. We'll most likely spend most of the time in Kensington, Westminster, St. James and that area," Mrs. Dr. Granger said.

"OK, we are staying with a family friend tonight but we can get here easily," Amy said.

"Amy, if you, Hannah, or Geoff want to send anything back with me I'll take it back to the Hotel tonight," Hermione said.

"We can bring it along besides I have a feeling all our stuff is at Malfoys," Amy said.

"Yours and Hannah's yes but Geoff's isn't. His is still at the hotel," Hermione said. "Unless it was moved to Malfoy Manor today."

"I doubt it," Geoff said. "Professor, I have to discuss something with Amy's father."

"Go on ahead Geoff. Amy, on Friday if you stay in Hogsmeade overnight Thursday don't feel you have to rush back. What is your class schedule like Friday?"

"Let's see Transfiguration and Charms before lunch then Herbology which I really should go to. With my luck Nastia Boldegard was in charge of tending my Wolfsbane plants during the field trip," Amy said.

"If you can read a few chapters for Monday. These Chapters in Goshawk, and These Chapters in Potter," Hermione said handing them pieces of parchment with the chapters on them. I told Professor McGonagall to assign these chapters today for Monday. I'm not really planning on holding Class Friday at all. Nastia Boldegard is so much like Malfoy was when I was at Hogwarts it makes me want to puke," Hermione said.

Geoff then Floo Powdered away. It was 5:00 before Amy and Hannah were able to collect their shopping bags and Floo Powder to Malfoy Manor. By that time Geoff was there.

"We got tied up," Amy said.

"You know it's weird I think the only reason Prof. Potter had us come here from Diagon Alley was so we would avoid Professor Finch-Fletchley and we run into her at The Leaky Cauldron," Hannah said.

"Was she alone?" Draco asked.

"No she was with her parents," Amy said.

"Geoff told me about your run in with the Law Enforcement Wizard. It was Probably Douglas Didulous. He patrols Diagon Alley," Draco said.

"He almost ran us in for being out of school until he heard my last name of course," Amy said.

"Your dad wasn't surprised. He told me how his first time at the Leaky Cauldron he was mobbed by practically every witch and wizard in the place. Then right before his second year He was simply trying to buy Books only for a Well Known Magical Writer who was holding a Book Signing deciding to have a picture taken of the two of them together," Geoff said.

"Mind you that wizard isn't the same anymore," Draco said. "What's on your plan tomorrow?"

"Tour London with Grangers," Amy said. "Then Floo Powder Home."

Rinty that night served up a real nice meal. Lynda, Amy, and Hannah then headed for Lynda's small suite of rooms. Geoff was shown by Rinty to a Guest Suite on the second floor. The next morning Rinty had breakfast ready on time. About 8:20 They Floo Powdered over to the Leaky Cauldron taking a rain check on Hot Chocolate and headed for the Muggle Street. Mrs. Dr. Granger was waiting in a car. Amy called shotgun which left Geoff and Hannah the back seat. 

"I figured we would drive around for a bit then park and do some walking. Amy, I feel like I've known you your whole life the way Hermione and Justin were always talking about you," Dr. Granger said.

"I bet," Amy said.

They spent the first hour and a half then they did a fair amount of walking. About 5:30 they met up with Mr. Dr. Granger and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. They ended up having dinner there before Floo Powdering over to Malfoy Manor.

"Miss Potter, will you be taking the time for dinner?" Rinty asked.

"Sorry Rinty, WE already ate," Amy said. "We came back for our luggage Then We have Another Trip to make tonight on the Floo Network."

Rinty went off and helped them carry their bags down. Draco loaned Amy a small packing box for her stuff from Diagon Alley. They then returned to the Floo Network to head for Amy's house.

"Amy, how was London?" Ginny asked.

"Good, Mom I'm sure you remember Geoff from that day you went in to watch Quidditch Tryouts. My other friend is Hannah Williams. WE lucked out and don't have to be back tomorrow until 10:30," Amy said.

"Your dad told me about Hannah," Ginny said. "Don't you have a 9:00 class tomorrow?"

"Hermione canceled class tomorrow. I really don't want to skip Charms or Herbology," Amy said.

"I doubt Flitwick really expects Gryffindors to be in class tomorrow," Ginny said.

"What about Sarah she is in his house?" Amy wondered.

"Can't really say," Ginny said. 


	5. Back to Academics

Chapter 5 Return to Academics

A/N I want to thank the ever vigilant JK Rowling (Who by the way owns concept and all non students who appear) in her identities of Newt Scamander and Kennilworthy Whisp for putting out two fine texts both of which I utilized in writing this chapter. Those texts being Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them (though not respectively). Also I want to as always thank Melissa Ivory for her support. 

The next day Amy lead Hannah and Geoff through the Tunnel. Hannah and Geoff carried the packing box between them. Just as they reached the Tunnel Entrance it opened to reveal Myrtle and Dobby.

"Your mom sent an owl on ahead to me," Myrtle said. "Dobby and I will take care of your luggage."

"Thanks Myrtle," Amy said.

They then went to Charms.

"Amy, I'm glad you three could make it," Professor Flitwick said.

"Thanks professor," Amy said.

Amy had little trouble catching up on her charms work. They then went to lunch. After lunch she headed right to Herbology. Attached to Amy's tray was a note.

Amy

I took the Time to make sure your plants were tended. They should be in Good shape

Hillary Endicott

Hufflepuff

Amy looked over to see the Dark skinned Hufflepuff working with her usual partners. Most of class was spent working on some pruning of some other plants under Prof. Sprouts watchful eye. Right after class They headed for Hagrid's cabin.

"Oh Hi Amy, heard you had a bit of an adventure in London," Hagrid said.

"Yeah you could say that," Amy said. "Hannah, Geoff, and I ended up staying a little longer."

"I was hoping you would stop by today. An owl came yesterday for you. I managed to intercept it. Hope you don't mind I borrowed a couple trick wands from the shipment along with six of the dung bombs," Hagrid said.

"I don't remember ordering any trick wands and I only ordered five dung bombs," Amy said.

"Well around eighteen showed up and eight trick wands along with some Canary Creams, Monkey Tarts and Filibuster's fireworks. There were about six dozen of those," Hagrid said.

"Those crazy uncles of mine," Amy said. "They said my stuff would be arriving today about 3:45."

"Well it was early," Hagrid said. "I had Myrtle put the rest in your dorm room."

"Thanks Hagrid," Amy said.

"What are those creatures over in the paddock?" Geoff asked.

"Oh Those are Crups. The students in my Care of Magical Creatures classes are studying them right now," Hagrid said.

When Amy walked into the Common Room she saw Josh heading off.

"Amy, Practice in forty five minutes I'm going to get things set up," Josh said.

"Josh, give me a couple minutes and I will accompany you," Amy said heading for her dormitory so she could grab her Quidditch Robes. She then returned to the Common Room.

"How come your robes were in your Dorm Room?" Josh wondered.

"I bought these at Quality Quidditch Supplies while in London," Amy said.

Soon as they reached the Locker Room Amy went and Changed into her Robes.

"Man those are First Class Threads," Tom commented as he peeked into the girls changing area.

"Tom, get lost," Carla called out as she walked in. "What was he up to?"

"He was looking at my new robes," Amy said.

"You bought those yourself didn't you?" Carla asked.

"Yes I did while in London," Amy said.

Soon as they entered the outer area Josh diagrammed out a few moves such as a Doppler Defence (Both Beaters hitting a Bludger), a Hawkshead Attacking Formation (All three chasers in a Arrowhead pattern flying toward the opposing goal), and the ever difficult Wronski Feint. Amy watched the moves so she could consider probable strategy's against them especially strategies dealing with the Chasers. 

"I want to mainly work on the Hawkshead Formation today," Josh said.

"Josh we have until mid November, it's not even October yet," Carla said.

"Optimal word in that statement Carla is yet," Josh said. "Higgins along with Laramie, and Clawson have some real difficult moves planned. I want to make sure we are ready."

"We will be Josh but do we have to start the hard stuff so early. After all when was the last time Slytherin has beaten Gryffindor?" Tom wondered.

"Four years ago my first year on the team. Our seeker was half blind due to a spell that Slytherin has put on him before hand. WE could never prove it though so they couldn't be nailed for cheating," Josh said.

"They won't win this year Josh," Amy said.

"God Amy I hope you are right," Josh replied. 

By the time it got dark they were pretty confident they could handle that formation. They then headed right to the Great Hall for dinner.

A note was waiting on Amy's plate when she sat down. 

Amy

Stop by my office after dinner. 

Dad

"God how did your dad know you would sit there?" Davis wondered.

"I have no idea," Amy said.

"What do you think he wants?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know but I have a couple things I want to discuss with him privately," Amy said.

Myrtle happened to be waiting outside the Great Hall when dinner ended. Amy headed toward her father's office while Hannah headed for the Common Room. Myrtle sticking close behind. Amy was glad to see Harry's door open when she walked into the classroom.

"Hi dad, you wanted to see me?" Amy inquired.

"Yes I did. I mainly wanted your take on how the trip went," Harry said.

"Well the seminars could have been a little more exciting. About the most excitement we had that day besides Mr. Malfoy's argument with Professor Finch-Fletchley was when Uncle Percy threw that book. For the record I left my wand at the hotel when we were at Dursleys. Funny thing happened though, While Abigale, Joshua, Hannah, and I were upstairs shortly before Abigale and Joshua's dad got home a vase almost fell but was stopped by I think _Wingardium Leviosa_ only Hannah was in the bathroom and I didn't do it," Amy said. "Also Mrs. Dursley is not what she appears. Hannah and I ran into her in Diagon Alley when we were there on Wednesday."

"Was this before or after the Ministry Wizard caught you?" Harry asked.

"It was just Hannah and I so before. Geoff was with us when we had that encounter," Amy said. "Dad, do you think Abigale and Joshua could be candidates for Hogwarts if my theory is correct."

"If they are Dudley won't be pleased," Harry said. "I can check the Master Book if you want?"

"Would the info be in it. After all they won't be starting until next year?" Amy wondered.

"It should be," Harry said. "I can probably tell you when everyone of your cousins will be starting."

"That information I don't need," Amy said.

"How was your tour of London?" Harry asked next.

"It was great. Mrs. Granger is a good tour guide," Amy said. "I'm guessing that you were hoping that Hannah and I would be able to avoid Prof. Finch-Fletchley yet it backfired."

"A worthwhile backfire though since It gave you three a way to spend your extra day in town. Believe it or not you, Hannah, and Geoff were scheduled all along to spend yesterday in London," Harry said.

"Will other field weeks be scheduled?" Amy wondered.

"Yes other weeks are being scheduled but not for First Years. Probably Fifth or maybe sixth years. Also larger groups will be scheduled mostly by house. We are currently looking for someone in London to act as a supervisor for the students while they are in London," Harry said. "The Field weeks will be a full week with them leaving on a Sunday and coming back the following Sunday. A Half day of touring and three and a half days of seminars are planned with two days of free time," Harry said.

"Will you have to Go with any of the groups at all?" Amy wondered.

"I might have to go with a group of Gryffindors but not necessarily," Harry responded.

"Good to know dad," Amy said. "I probably have a ton of studying to do this weekend."

"Most likely," Harry said. "You just have what History, my class, and potions, to get back work for?"

"I probably should talk to Sinistra and see what I missed in Astronomy. I already missed two class sessions and we are only into September. I slept through class one night because I was tired from Quidditch Tryouts," Amy said.

Amy after she left Harry's office went looking for Professor Binns. He was in his office grading some essays.

"Oh Miss Potter, what can I do for you?" Binns asked.

"I was wondering what I had missed while on the field trip," Amy said.

"I will be going over the stuff missed on Tuesday in preparation for an exam the following Tuesday. I went easy on your house due to the field trip," Professor Binns said.

"OK Thanks Professor," Amy said. She then left with Myrtle right behind her. "I wonder if I should bother Snape tonight?"

"I wouldn't," Myrtle said. "Besides you have supplemental material to help you on that end."

"True plus I can always bug a Slytherin for help if I really wanted to," Amy said.

They happened to pass Frank as he was walking around.

"Myrtle, I found one of the toilets in your room clogged so I unclogged it for you," Frank said.

"Thanks Frank," Myrtle said.

"Amy, how was the trip?" Frank asked.

"It went well," Amy said. "I learned a lot about Wizard Government and Politics."

"Good, they really should teach a course on that here at Hogwarts yet they won't. They spend a lot of time on Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Spells, and Enchantments, History, Arithmancy, Divination, Ancient Runes, and nothing on Politics. Muggle children spend whole years learning about Parliamentary Procedures and the world around them," Frank said.

"Suggest it to my dad and McGonagall maybe they will go for it," Amy said.

"I tried suggesting it to Dumbledore after I was here about a year and it didn't fly," Frank said.

Amy was real busy over the weekend. Monday was also a pain but she survived. Tuesday she was entering her dad's classroom when she heard voices coming from his office.

"Professor, you can't be serious, me related to that piece of slime," a youngish voice screamed. "How anyone even my mom could have done what she did with either of those two gits I find unbelievable."

"Unfortunately it looks to be the truth, The only reason I was even in there was because I was looking something up for another student," Harry could be heard softly screaming.

Amy turned as she saw Emily come storming out and scoop her books up before careening out of class. Harry walked to the Door.

"Forty Points from Gryffindor for leaving class," He called out to her.

Amy immediately got suspicious. She made note to talk to Emily later. Harry then started attendance. After Class Amy walked up to her dad's desk.

"Oh Hi Amy. I had Madame Pince help me copy this out of the master book for you," Harry said.

"Thanks dad," Amy said. 

Amy then left class with Hannah. As they were walking Myrtle came floating up. 

"Myrtle do you know where my friend Emily is?" Amy asked.

"Yes I do. She is out by the lake," Myrtle said.

Right then Amy came across a couple of entries in the book

Abigale Barbara Dursley October 2nd 1999 St. Thomas's Hospital London. Dudley Vernon Dursley (Father ) Ashline Victoria Johnson (mother)

Joshua Vernon Dursley October 2nd 1999 St. Thomas's Hospital London Dudley Vernon Dursley (Father) Ashline Victoria Johnson (mother)

"What is on the piece of paper?" Hannah wondered as they started to head outside. 

" Yes It's a page from a master list of prospective Hogwarts Students. Abigale and Joshua are on the list," Amy said. 

They walked toward the lake and around until they got to section that is almost cliff like. It was there they found Emily.

"What are you two doing here. Did Amy's dad send you or my mom?" Emily wondered.

"Neither, we came on our own," Amy said as Myrtle's head came popping out of the water below them. "What were you and my dad arguing about right before class."

"Nothing you need to know," Emily said.

"Emily, I can tell you are disturbed about something. You want me to get my dad?" Amy wondered.

"I'd rather not discuss it. I'm thinking of jumping as it is," Emily said.

"Emily, what could be so bad that you are considering suicide?" Hannah wondered.

"I'll tell you this much at least. I learned today who my father is," Emily said. "Your dad discovered this while doing some research and he owled my mom to ask her if he should let me know of his findings. She owled back with permission."

"So," Hannah said.

"From what little I physically know of my dad he is nothing more then a slimy git. I find it hard to believe we are even related. My dad's family is highly respected in the wizarding world. In fact at least one member of my dad's family is well known in his own right," Emily said.

"Emily, if your dad's family is high respected why do you act as if it's the end of the world. After all I wasn't this bad over my dad being at Hogwarts. I accepted it as the situation even if I didn't like it," Amy said.

"Amy, I don't know if I will ever accept that my dad is who he is," Emily said. "Even if one of my cousins is a real nice kid."

"Emily, that right there is a good thing about your parentage. Just because you don't like your dad doesn't make his whole side bad," Hannah said. "Does your dad even know you exist?"

"He knows I exist. I don't know if he knows I'm his daughter though," Emily said.

"What if you sent your dad an owl. Maybe that would help or your mom for that matter or even the cousin who is a real nice kid," Amy suggested.

"I suppose I could owl one of my parents, probably my mom I owe her an owl as it is," Emily said. "I see no reason to owl my real nice kid of a cousin though."

"Why not?" Hannah wondered.

"Because that particular cousin is here at Hogwarts," Emily said. "Amy, if I was to tell you in private without your security force around would you promise not to reveal my dad's identity to anyone even Hannah and Myrtle."

"Sure," Amy said.

Hannah then went out of earshot and Myrtle dived down below the water enough so she couldn't hear. 

"My father is your uncle Fred. You were the cousin I was referring to," Emily said. "You know my mom plays for the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team don't you."

"Yeah she is pretty well known," Amy said.

"Well I'd rather word of who my father is isn't spread across the entire castle mainly to protect her reputation," Emily said.

When Amy caught back up with Hannah Emily was with her. Amy tried to spend time away from her cousin the rest of the night. It was hard since they shared a room. The next day at breakfast Amy looked over at the Staff Table to find Angelina Johnson was on hand. She looked to see if Fred was also on hand but didn't see him. 

"Emily, isn't that your mom at the Staff Table?" Carly asked.

"Yeah it is," Emily said glancing up a ways. "I wonder why she came?"

As the students had poured out for class Angelina walked over and set one hand on Emily's shoulder. 

"Hi Miss Johnson," Amy said as she headed by Myrtle close behind having just popped out of the ceiling. 

"Amy, hold up," Angelina said.

"Miss Johnson, I have to be getting to class," Amy said. "Prof. Finch Fletchley takes fifteen points off if you are tardy. Forty points if you miss class and aren't in the hospital wing."

"I spoke with McGonagall, Your dad, and Prof. Finch Fletchley and got you excused from your first class," Angelina said. 

"Mom, I have a ton of questions," Emily admitted.

"I'm sure," Angelina said. "Where can we talk in private?"

"Well the Common Room but we could run into stragglers there," Amy said.

"What about my bathroom, no one ever goes in there I don't think," Myrtle said.

"Sounds good," Angelina said.

Myrtle then lead the way to her bathroom. Peeves was trying to throw balloons of ink at a bunch of third years but wasn't having much success. In fact Frank had the meanest look that Amy had seen on the caretakers face at the sight of all the puddles of ink on the floor of the corridor from all Peeves misses. 

"He hasn't changed has he?" Angelina asked as they managed to duck into the bathroom right before Peeves changed targets and threw one toward them.

"Mom, how much does my dad know about who I am?" Emily wondered.

"Far as I know nothing. In part because of the shock over Amy's mom being pregnant with her I kept quiet about my pregnancy as long as I could. I lucked out and was able to keep my pregnancy out of the media until Emily was three months old. Fred never asked who your father was. I don't think he ever considered you could be his daughter. I always knew though. It's strange My old teammate Alicia Spinnett and I had always hoped that the Weasley twins would ask us to marry them. I'm still hoping but as you know Alicia eventually gave up," Angelina said.

"IF dad learned who I was maybe he would ask you now," Emily said.

"He probably would even for your benefit," Angelina said. "How many of your friends know what Professor Potter told you."

"Just Amy, I figured since some might idolize you it would be best if they didn't know I'm illegitimate," Emily said. "I think most of the people who know I didn't know anything about my dad suspect he died when I was a baby."

"So your dad runs a joke shop. He and your uncle George are at least successful at it. This weekend I might reveal the truth to your father and your uncle in person," Angelina said. "I still have deep feelings for your father."

None of them noticed a small beetle in one little corner. 

Angelina, Emily, and Amy kept talking right up until the bell rang. From there they headed right for charms. Lunch followed along with Herbology and Potions, Emily and Julie kept close by Amy, Hannah, and Geoff during class since Geoff's partner Jason was having stomach problems and as such was in the hospital wing he ad joined up with Amy. Emily after class was over for the day hung with Amy and Hannah. The Next Morning Hedwig dropped the Daily Prophet right in top of Amy's syrup covered pancakes.

"Nice aim Hedwig. I wonder if they make glasses for owls," Amy said as she held up the syrup stained paper. A Headline on the Front Page shocked her.****

Johnson Child Reported to Be Illegitimate

By Rita Skeeter

Hogwarts. In a girls bathroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this reporter overheard Famed Puddlemere United Chaser Angelina Johnson a 1996 graduate of Hogwarts School discussing the Identity of her daughter Emily's father with her daughter and the famed Amy Lillian Potter the daughter of the equally famous Hogwarts Assistant Headmaster Harry Potter. The elder Potter is in addition to his duties as Assistant Headmaster the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and the Head of Gryffindor House where the two students live. From what little that this reporter overheard the father of Johnson's daughter is Fred Weasley one of two twin boys of Arthur Weasley the Deputy Minister of Magic. Deputy Minister Weasley's youngest child is Virginia Potter the writer of the Famous Hogwarts Guide to series of textbooks and incidentally the wife if Harry Potter. 

"That rotten beetle. Wait until I get my hands on her," Hermione yelled out from the staff table.

"Whoa Professor Finch-Fletchley is in a bad mood today. Thankfully we don't have transfiguration today," Amy said.

"Amy, you realize that now everyone will know who my dad is," Emily complained as she glanced at the syrup stained paper. 

"Emily, I'm sure you will manage," Amy said as Nastia walked over.

"Hey Johnson, when are you going to dye your hair red to match your relatives?"

"I probably won't. After all it might look a little odd for someone of my skin tone to wear red hair. Besides it's none of your business Boldegard," Emily said.

"Whoa, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Nastia commented as she headed off. 

"She is lucky I didn't use the Full Body Bind on her. That would show that Slytherin trash not to mess with us," Amy said.

"I doubt it would do any good," Emily said.

At the Bell they headed for History of Magic. Binns continued to discuss the Goblin Wars which bored everyone out. Of course everyone attempted to stay awake since they were having an exam the next class. The Gryffindors were thankful they had free time the next period.

"Emily, personally I don't care that you are Amy's cousin. After all it hasn't changed how I look at you," Geoff said.

Most of the Gryffindors agreed with him. 

"I'd go get Hagrid's opinion except I think he has class right now," Amy said. "Oh well it will give me time to write an owl to a friend of mine."

"Who are you going to send an owl to?" Emily wondered.

"Lynda Malfoy," Amy said.

Lynda

If I was to send via owl to you in an inner envelope would you be able to put mail between me and my cousin Abigale Dursley in the Muggle Mail System. I don't want to risk sending owls to my cousin because her father doesn't care for our world too well. 

Amy 

Amy then went up to the Owlery to find Hedwig. The old Snowy Owl wasn't there so she used a school owl. _Dad must have sent her somewhere. _

At lunch time she looked around. Harry was sitting at the staff table eating away. She quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment and folded it into a muggle style paper airplane. She then threw the airplane toward the staff table. Harry noticed the airplane unfortunately it landed by Snape. Snape grudginly passed it along to Harry. After lunch was over She went toward the staff table to catch up with him. Hannah, Geoff, and Emily were with her. 

"I had sent Hedwig off to find Sirius and advise him of the current problem with Rita Skeeter. She's done things like this before. It was Professor Finch-Fletchley in fact who discovered Rita Skeeter's deepest darkest secret. It's even deeper and darker then Emily's parentage. I think Professor Finch-Fletchley is seriously considering spilling the beans on old Rita though. After all the conversation between you two and Emily's mom was supposed to be private just between the three of you," Harry said.

"Apparently Rita Skeeter doesn't care," Emily said.

After class Amy held back a little.

"Dad, I think we should allow Emily to know about our deepest secret," Amy said.

"Most of the staff knows about it. Madame Pomfrey rode a broom through it one time after Peeves dropped a glass of pumpkin juice on me," Harry said. "In fact your uncle Ron clued me in on it one Christmas. You probably have a point though. Just be careful and make sure Hannah is with you when you do it," He warned. 

Amy was stuck with Quidditch Practice that night but after Practice Josh informed everyone that he was going easy on everyone and wasn't holding practice that weekend. 

The next day at breakfast one of the school owls flew down to Amy and placed a small package next to her plate. Inside was a small note, along with some Muggle stationary.

Amy

Yes I can pull it off. Talk about surprising as far as your friend Emily goes. My dad had a few choice words about Rita Skeeter after he saw that story. You probably noticed I sent you some Muggle Stationary I figured it would belp disguise your letters. Use the envelopes in the stationery for the letters then place the whole envelope in a parchment envelope to send it to me. My dad and I are on a Muggle postal route and get a lot of mail that way. I sent a message to your cousin informing her of the situation. I hope Rita Skeeter gets what she deserves

Lynda

They then headed for Transfiguration. Hermione had them trying to transfigure a mouse into a pincushion. Amy had a little trouble, while Emily was so distracted that she couldn't even get the mouse to stand still long enough. When they got to Charms Flitwick was standing off to one side and suddenly went "_Locomotor Mortis_." The spell from his wand ended up hitting Emily who was a little distracted. 

"Not at your best today Miss Johnson?" Flitwick asked.

"Not really Professor," Emily said as she attempted to head for a seat. Finally she fell against one wall of the classroom and decided to stay there. Fairly soon everyone was in the classroom.

"First off thirty five points to Gryffindor for Miss Johnson being a good sport about my turning her into a guinea pig for todays lesson. The leg locker curse. While technically it's a curse and not a charm I think we need a little fun around here. Soon as I free Miss Johnson we will pair off and practice the curse. Besides We will spend some time in here learning to duel and this is one curse you might be able to use against an opponent. OK I took the liberty of forming eight pairs. Adams Fleming, Andrewson Johnson, Faulkner Lewis, Fitzgerald Mains, Nelson Potter, Wilson, Watkins, and our only girl girl pair Williams Wood. 

Amy of course was ready for some fun since Nigel wasn't the best student in class but then he wasn't the worst either. Soon as Nigel went to hit her with the curse She blocked it nailed him with a disarming charm and then put the Full Body Bind on him. 

"Nice move Potter except you were supposed to let him put the leg locker curse on you. Twelve Points from Gryffindor," Flitwick said.

Amy quickly released Nigel and gave him back his wand. She then turned to walk away when Nigel nailed her with the leg locker curse followed by a tickle charm. 

"Mind you she deserved that one," Flitwick said. Nigel then ended the tickle charm and released Amy from the Leg locker. Of course by then she had him in it. 

After class Flitwick called Amy over.

"Amy, where did you learn to duel?" he wondered.

"My dad taught me some basic dueling spells as I was growing up. I was factoring in Nigel's charms ability. Besides I did have the element of surprise since he wasn't expecting it," Amy said.

"Next time stick to the lesson at hand," Flitwick said.

After lunch was Herbology. They quickly tended their Wolfsbane plants which were going beautifully. Amy took a couple cuttings from hers and placed them in a small bucket. 

"I'll take them to my mom she uses Wolfsbane in some of her work," Amy said.

"When will that happen?" Emily wondered.

"I could probably smuggle it out if I had to," Amy said.

After Herbology was over They headed for the Common Room.

"Hannah, Emily, follow me," Amy said after they were in the common room. When they reached the 1st years room Erica and Tonya were sitting on their beds. 

"Erica, could you and Tonya excuse us for a couple minutes?" Amy asked.

"Sure," Erica said.

"OK Aim what is you your sleeve?"

"Grab a couple days worth of clothes," Amy said.

"Aim, I know you have something up your sleeve after all you are descended from a marauder. How many points will we lose for this?" Emily wondered.

"If we are lucky we won't lose any points," Amy said.

Fairly soon they were standing next to the Statue of the One Eyed witch. Amy then gave the password.

"Amy, where are we going. It's my guess somewhere we aren't supposed to be," Emily said after they had been walking for close to half an hour.

"We're just taking a little walk. We won't get caught most likely at this point. The Tricky part was inside the castle," Amy said.

At that moment Hedwig was arriving outside of Gryffindor with a message from Ginny for Amy. Geoff took the message and glanced at it.

Amy

If you can sneak out tomorrow morning with Emily and meet me at the house

Mom. 

"Any of you know where Amy is?" Geoff wondered.

"No I haven't seen her since class," Justin said.

"She, Hannah, and Emily were up in our room earlier," Erica said.

"I saw three girls leave through the Portrait home earlier," a 4th year said. "I think one of them was Amy. Why something up Adams?"

"She has a message that's all. Who knows Maybe Professor Potter knows where she went," Geoff said.

By this time they were at the intersection where it branched off.

"This way," Amy said leading them down the side branch.

"Amy, what are the chances we will get caught when we leave the tunnel?" Emily wondered.

"Slim I'd say," Amy said. 

After another long walk they arrived at the end of the tunnel. 

"I better go up first," Amy said. She then stuck her head through the trap door.

Ginny was surprised to see her.

"Amy, what made you decide to come tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I slipped out," Amy said.

"I wasn't expecting you to sneak out until tomorrow morning," Ginny said.

"Aunt Ginny, what are you doing here?" Emily wondered amazed that she had adjusted so quickly.

"I live here," Ginny said.

"You mean the tunnel we took comes right to your house Amy," Emily said.

"How do you think Hannah, Geoff, and I returned last Friday," Amy said.

"I had wondered that," Emily said. "God it's weird last week I had a chance to visit my father and I didn't even realize it."

"You should be able to relax without the hussle of getting in the way," Ginny said.

"I know Aunt Ginny buts it's so weird that your now more then just my good friends mother.

"The real interesting part was trying to read that article through syrup stains after Hedwig dropped the paper on my pancakes at breakfast the next day," Amy said.

"I can imagine," Ginny said. "Did you get the Owl I sent you with Hedwig prior to departing?"

"No, should I have?" Amy wondered.

"I had sent an owl requesting that you sneak out with Emily tomorrow morning and come here," Ginny said.

"Let's hope no one except Geoff or my dad saw the note," Amy said.

At that moment Hedwig arrived.

"It's from Harry wondering if you three girls are here," Ginny said. "Geoff apparently acted as the recipient of the owl and took it to Harry."

"Well that legitimizes our sneaking out at least," Emily said.

The next morning Emily was sitting in her sleeping gown with Amy at the Kitchen table when they heard a voice from the Living Room. Fred then walked in.

"Hi Uncle Gred," Amy said since she knew the subtle differences between Fred and George. 

"Dad, we're not exactly properly dressed," Emily said. _Did I just do what I thought I did? Whoa._

"What I want to say can wait until you two are properly dressed," Fred said.

The two girls then headed off. Hannah was just waking up when they reached Amy's bedroom.

"What's up with you two?" Hannah wondered.

"My dad just arrived," Emily said. 

Fifteen minutes later Hannah headed down stairs after showering and putting some plain green vacation robes on. 

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Hannah said.

"Oh ah hi," Fred said trying to remember her name.

"Hannah, I was at the joke shop with Amy."

"OK I knew you were familiar from somewhere," Fred indicated.

Twenty minutes later Amy was back downstairs wearing a set of Bluish Green Robes. 

"Emily is in the shower as we speak," Amy said.

By the time Emily made her way downstairs in her school robes Ginny was working on breakfast.

"That is a much better look for you," Fred commented on seeing his daughter. "Emily, I owe your mom quite a bit. If I had known I was your father I would have done more for you."

"Dad, we managed. Besides the money you sent me every year for birthdays and Christmas was enough to keep the family services court over at the Ministry of Magic satisfied. In fact when I spoke with mom that day she said how she had calculated how much child support payments would have been and the money you sent me every year was when totaled up higher then the annual support payments would have been. You don't owe my mom and I anything. All the money you and my other relatives gave me for birthdays and Christmas went into a vault at Gringotts Of course interest accumulated on it such that I have more then enough," Emily said. "Besides I managed to get out of buying one book for this year by luck."

An hour later Angelina arrived.

"Morning Emily," Angelina said. "Oh hi Fred."

"Angelina, Before you say much else. I have one question for you. If anything I should have asked this question thirteen years ago. Will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"Fred Weasley, I've waited thirteen long years for you to ask me that question most of them after I became pregnant with our daughter and was raising her alone. But don't worry Fred, I'm still willing to be your wife," Angelina said. "What George will do I'm not sure Alicia gave up on him. She and Trent have a nine year old son and a seven year old daughter."

"One thing is for sure I have my husband picked out already," Amy said.

"Amy, you are only eleven. You have lots of time to find a husband," Angelina said.

"I know Miss Johnson but still to have found him already is a nice feat in my opinion," Amy said.

That Afternoon the three girls were spread out on the grass outside of the house.

"Amy, how come you still look at my mom as being a simple family friend. I already accepted your mom as my aunt?" Emily wondered.

"I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet that your mom is my aunt, After all I have three others as it is. Uncle Bill is single and Well I'll be surprised if George ever gets married," Amy said.

"I'm surprised my mom accepted my dad's marriage proposal. By the way who is your quote future husband?" Emily wondered.

"Geoff," Amy said Hannah ended up drawing her mouthful of iced pumpkin juice into her nose where it flew out and hit a house elf that had walked outside.

"Dobby, what brings you here?" Amy asked.

"I came to assist Amy Potter," Dobby said.

"Dobby, I'll be returning to school tomorrow after lunch. It's not like I'm home for Christmas Holidays or something. God that's not for another couple of months," Amy said.

The next day Dobby made a fantastic breakfast for the crowd that was there. Ginny, Amy, Emily, Hannah, Fred, and Angelina. Amy spent the morning looking at a Quidditch Supply Catalog trying to pick out what kind of broom she wanted for either Christmas or her birthday preferably Christmas so she would have it to use against Hufflepuff since even if she didn't get it until her birthday she would have it against Ravenclaw since it was in June and her birthday was in May. After Lunch the three girls were getting ready to head back into the tunnel when a carriage came to bring them back. 

A/N Well I finally found a good place to stop. Five chapters written and we are only at the very beginning of October. Well I will try to get the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch Match in before Chapter 10. Well you know what to do. 


	6. Party Time

Chapter 6 Party Time 

A/N this Chapter will really prove interesting. AS you know Amy set up a relay between her and Abigale Dursley with Lynda Malfoy in the middle. This chapter will show the actual beginning of the relay being utilized.

A Few days after Amy returned from her slightly unplanned weekend home with Hannah and Emily she was eating breakfast when a Barn Owl flew in with the armada of owls and flew over to her.

"So what's up Screech," Amy said as she greeted the owl. "Ah some mail. Is it from Lynda or relayed mail. Amy took a look at the large Parchment Envelope. Inside was two small envelopes. One marked Amy Potter c/o Lynda Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, London. The other was marked Hannah Williams c/o Lynda Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, London. Amy opened the envelope to find a card with a fancy clip art like picture on it. When Hannah sat down Amy handed her the other envelope. 

Who Abigale and Joshua Dursley  
What 10th Birthday Party  
Where Dursley Residence Pentonville section of London.  
When October 18th at 2PM.   
RSVP and gave the phone number. 

Hannah signaled that she had also received an invitation. Amy made note that it was a Thursday so they had Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. History was it's usual snore. Amy made sure she stayed on her dad's good side during class. After class she slipped up toward him as he went into his office.

"Dad, would it be a problem if Hannah and I went into London on the 18th. WE have a specific reason for going," Amy said as she slipped the birthday party invitation on his desk where he would see it. 

"I'll have to check with McGonagall on this. How do you figure on getting to London?" Harry wondered.

"Floo Powder from home to either Lynda's or Diagon Alley and take a car from there. Probably come home the say way that night," Amy said. "After all I don't want to miss class the next day."

"I'll find time to talk to McGonagall. Amy, I'm going to work with Hannah for a little bit. I'll look for you in the Common Room later," Harry said.

Amy then ducked out only to get pelted by a water balloon. She looked up to find Peeves floating overhead. 

"I should have known," Amy said. "Peeves get a life."

Peeves gave her a big raspberry. Two seconds later a towel flew into her face. She quickly wiped herself off. 

"You looked like you needed one," Frank said.

"Thanks Mr. Connelly," Amy said. She then looked over to see Myrtle come floating up. 

"What happened?" Myrtle wondered.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," Amy said.

"Ugh," Myrtle said realizing it was Peeves. "So where to now?"

"Back to Gryffindor," Amy said.

As they were walking along Amy suddenly tripped and fell backwards. She looked up and saw Nastia looking down at her. By this time Nastia had one foot on Amy's chest. 

"What do you want Boldegard?" Amy wondered.

"Oh nothing," Nastia said. "I've just had a bad day and felt like taking it out on somebody."

"Sixty Points from Slytherin," a voice said. Amy glanced up to find Sarah standing walking up along with Fran Talbot the Ravenclaw Prefect who helped her load her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. Soon as Nastia was long gone Fran helped Amy up.

"Thanks Fran, Sarah, I wonder what else will happen to me between my dad's office and Gryffindor," Amy said. "Let's see so far Peeves has water bombed me and Nastia Boldegard has assaulted me. The only thing that could make it worst is if Hagrid was to step on me and crush me. Of course Hagrid is a friend so I doubt he would do that."

"How long have you known Hagrid?" Fran wondered.

"Seems like I've always known him. Him and Fang," Amy said. 

"What did you bring for an animal?" Fran wondered.

"I didn't. I saw no reason to. I'm not a cat or toad lover and with my dad here I have access to his owl Hedwig," Amy said.

Amy soon arrived back at Gryffindor without further injury of humiliation. Geoff glanced up as she entered.

"Whoa what happened to you?" He asked.

"Peeves and Boldegard," Amy said.

"I see," Geoff said as Melanie Holmes walked up.

"Did you think to report either of them to your dad?" She asked.

"One of the Ravenclaw Prefects nailed Boldegard already. As for Peeves from little I've encountered him I doubt there is much my dad could do. According to Myrtle Peeves isn't welcome at my house. Thank the Lord of the Light," Amy said.

"You aren't severely hurt anywhere are you. The castle isn't best place to fall down?" Melanie wondered.

"I'm fine. After all I made it back here after Nastia tripped me," Amy said.

"If your sure. If it starts to hurt later then have a prefect assist you to the hospital wing," Melanie said.

"I will Melanie," Amy said.

Amy then worked her way upstairs to her room where she plopped herself down in a chair and started studying the chapters Hermione had assigned for Transfiguration the next day. She took a few notes on the material. She was so engrossed in her homework she didn't notice her cousin peek in a while later

"Amy, your dad is downstairs looking for you," Emily said.

"Thanks Em," Amy said.

"Man Amy, you looked like Hagrid had run you over into the lake when you walked in earlier," Emily observed as they walked back downstairs.

"Well I got water bombed by Peeves and tripped backwards onto my butt by Nastia Boldegard," Amy said. By this time the two girls were back in the Common Room. Harry was off in one corner. 

"I spoke with McGonagall about the party invitations you and Hannah received. So long as you two are careful she will allow you two to go off that day to attend the party. There are two conditions though. One you don't make it a whole weekend affair by sneaking off the Friday Before. You will be allowed to depart the grounds at 11:30 that day to go to the Party and you are to be back in the castle by nine p.m. that night. No sleeping over at either Lynda's or the house. You are lucky and Hedwig is around so you can RSVP," Harry said. "Next Tuesday after you are done with classes for the day you can go into town and find appropriate gifts for Abigale and Joshua."

"Thanks Dad, I suppose I should send my RSVP," Amy said.

Hannah walked over.

"Hannah, we are go," Amy said.

The two girls then headed down to dinner since it was that time. 

"So what do you get a witch and a wizard who don't know they are a witch and a wizard?" Hannah wondered.

"Well Money won't work since I don't know what Muggles use and they have no use yet for wizard money. Most of the gift type things in the shops are the kinds of things a person of magic would use not muggles," Amy said. "We'll probably end up getting something harmless like fudge from Honeydukes. 

Josh walked up right then.

"Amy, I'm thinking of holding a practice session/team meeting on Tuesday at 4:15. You available then?" 

"I should be," Amy said. "Just don't worry if I'm a little late."

Josh then headed off.

"Well if all we are going to is get fudge from Honeydukes that won't take long besides we can use the tunnel the whole way from school. If anything I should only be a little late for the meeting," Amy said.

"True. I'll try to think of something since I know what Muggle kids like," Hannah said.

Amy after Dinner went up to the Common Room from there went to her dorm. She grabbed a piece of Muggle Stationary 

Dear Abigale and Joshua

Hannah and I will accept your invitation for your tenth birthday party. 

Amy

Amy then folded the quick note and placed it in an envelope which she then addressed to Abigale. This went into a parchment envelope for Owl Posting to Lynda. When Amy reached the Common Room the Barn Owl was back.

"Amy, another letter from Lynda?" Emily called out.

Amy took the letter. 

Amy

I'm mainly wondering if you are going to attend the party for Abigale and Joshua. I'm not sure why but I received an invitation myself. Let me know.

Lynda

Amy then took out a quill and dipped it in Emily's ink bottle and wrote a quick note.

Lynda

Yes I am going. Oh and could you drop the letter inside this envelope in the Muggle Post for me

Amy

Amy then handed the note and the envelope to Screech. 

"Take these to Lynda," She said shortly before Screech headed off.

"What was in the envelope?" Julie wondered.

"A Letter for a cousin of mine whose birthday is coming up. She lives in a Muggle Household so I don't feel comfortable sending owls so Screech's owner puts them in the Muggle Postal System for me after I owl them to her," Amy said.

"Who does Screech belong to?" Julie wondered.

"Malfoy's the one family that everyone had dinner with that one night when we were in London. From what I head Mr. Malfoy used to be like Nastia is. Then he did something that caused him to be on friendly terms with my parents," Amy said. 

"Yeah he saved Amy and her mother from the Dark Lord. I heard about the battle my first year here," Carla said from her seat over with some other seventh years. Amy then picked up on a bunch of older students talking about a Hogsmeade Weekend at the end of the month on October 31st. 

"Oh man Wish I could go except I'd end up for sure with Detention if anyone saw me. They probably wouldn't even believe me if I said that I was slipping home to pick up something I had left there," Amy said.

Gina the prefect from the sixth years overheard part of Amy's complaint. She then made note of something. The Following night Amy saw one of the ghosts a girl named Ritala float over as Amy was sitting down to dinner.

"Amy, The Headmistress would like to see you when you finish with dinner. Simply go over to her office," Ritala said.

"Thanks," Amy said. "Why do I always seem to see you around the Astronomy Tower?"

"That's where I tend to hang out," Ritala said.

"Oh," Amy said. Soon as Dinner was over Amy collected Hannah and headed for McGonagall's office. 

"Custard Creams," Amy said.

Unfortunately the Gargoyle didn't move.

"Great she changed the bloody password," Amy said. "If only I had my dad's old map but no he had to give it to the ministry."

A couple minutes later the Gargoyle was pushed aside by the Headmistress herself.

"Sorry Miss Potter I didn't realize you weren't aware of the new password or had a means to get it," McGonagall said.

Amy and Hannah then went upstairs with McGonagall.

"Amy, I received your application for a residency waiver as far as Hogsmeade went," McGonagall said.

Amy gave the headmistress a blank look since she had no idea what McGonagall was taking about.

"The waiver so you could freely go home on the weekends despite only being a first year if you so desired," McGonagall said.

"Oh that waiver, I must have forgotten putting in for it," Amy said so as to give McGonagall the hint that she knew what she was talking about despite having heard nothing about the waiver not even from her own father who was after all the Deputy Headmaster. "Will I still have to be discrete in my departures from the grounds when I use the waiver?"

"No you can freely leave via the gates from the school," McGonagall said.

"Professor, how would I accompany her since with my family living near London I'm not eligible for any waiver?" Hannah wondered. "At Professor Potter's orders I am supposed to be with her when she is outside the castle walls."

"A fact I am aware of Miss Williams since Professor Potter informed me of that fact last month. Each Student eligible for the waiver can specify two students who can accompany them who aren't eligible for the waiver," McGonagall said.

"Nuts would I put Geoff or my cousin down for the second name?" Amy wondered.

"IT's up to you," McGonagall said.

Amy and Hannah then left and headed back to the tower. Once there they headed for their dorm and did some studying. After probably an hour they heard a knock on the door to their dorm. Hannah walked over and opened it to find Melanie on the other side.

"Oh Hi Melanie," Amy said from her Four Poster. 

"What did McGonagall want"" Melanie wondered.

"She was discussing my application for a residency waiver so I could go home on the weekends if I wanted to since my home is right in Hogsmeade," Amy said.

"I thought you already had the waiver since you went home last weekend," Melanie said.

"No I didn't. I sneaked out. I didn't even know about the waiver otherwise I would have put in for it before now," Amy said.

"Maybe your dad put in the application for you," Melanie said. "Besides they require proof that you in fact live in Hogsmeade before they will grant the waiver. A friend of mine our first year tried to pretend she lived in Hogsmeade only she was caught and was permanently banned from going there even now that she is eligible to go."

"He would have said something to me if not to Hannah since she is usually with me unless she has special training sessions," Amy said.

"Something is certainly up," Melanie said when Gina's voice was heard through the door.

"House Meeting everyone," Gina called through.

"OK Gina," Melanie called.

They then headed downstairs to find Harry standing in the Common Room by the Fireplace.

"OK First off I want to Apologize. Things were a little busy so we were unable to hold a house meeting last month like we were supposed to. I have a question first off for the First and Second Years. How many First and Second Year students have permanent residences in Hogsmeade?" Harry inquired.

Amy put her hand up even though Harry knew that. She noticed how Steve Margolis from the Quidditch Team and two other 2nd years also put their hands up. One Amy knew was Susan Colsworth a halfblood and the other was Barbara Bailey a Full blooded Witch.

"OK Amy I think you are all set. The reason I asked this question is if you live in Hogsmeade you can submit an application to request a waiver from the Headmistress so that you can go home on the weekends not just during official Hogsmeade Weekends. This should have been covered during the meeting last month. The First Hogsmeade weekend is October 31st and November 1st. The First Quidditch Game of the Year which is Gryffindor against Slytherin is on November 14th at 1100 in the Quidditch Pitch. Josh how would you rate the team this year?"

"Well Professor your status as the 2nd best Seeker Gryffindor ever had might be in danger since Theo is pretty good," Josh said. "But then the whole team is pretty good."

"That's good to know," Harry said. "Gryffindor is doing good as far as House Points go I don't have the current tally but there is always room for improvement. It is my hope that we will win the house cup at the end of the year by a healthy margin."

"We will Professor," Hillary Lewis said.

"I'm sure we will Miss Lewis," Harry said.

Harry held a round table discussion with the residents promising to discuss most of their concerns with Professor McGonagall. Amy had passed on Frank Connolly's idea for a Class on Wizard Politics and Government. Most of the Gryffindors liked the idea. 

The next day Amy decided to hang around for a little while then She rounded up Hannah and Emily and headed towards the Forbidden Forest bound for Hagrid's house. When they arrived outside his door Amy knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called out right before they heard something like a rush of air.

"It's Amy, Hannah, and Emily," Amy called out.

"Amy, I think you three are better off not stopping in right now I seem to have aaaaaaaaaccccccccchhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooo a cold," Hagrid said.

"You want me to send Madame Pomfrey over?" Amy inquired. 

"Not right now," Hagrid said. "If you feel brave enough and being Gryffindors I assume you are you can take Fang for a walk."

Amy slipped in long enough to grab Hagrid's boarhound and the proper leash. She had a little trouble getting the leash on but she was soon successful. 

"This is not how I pictured spending my weekend," Emily complained. "We could be in the Tower or the library studying but no we have to walk a dog."

"Emily, Hagrid has been a friend of the family since shortly before my dad started here eighteen years ago. With Hagrid sick we have to do something to help him," Amy pointed out.

"Hate to say it Em but Amy has a point. If one of us was stuck in the hospital wing I bet he would visit us at some point," Hannah said.

"Maybe Amy at least," Emily said. "Who knows about the rest of us."

"Well the three of us and Geoff are sort of close. Amy who did you end up putting down as the second person on your application?" Hannah wondered.

"I haven't. It's a hard decision to make. First I need to figure out how I could have put the application in if I don't recall doing it," Amy said.

"That is a mystery. Who would have had knowledge that you hadn't put in an application?" Hannah wondered.

"Well My dad for one since he forgot to hold a house meeting last month. Anyone over first year since the second years would have known about the program last year. Which would mean that someone was probably eavesdropping on our conversations," Amy said.

"The conversation night before last about the Hogsmeade Weekend when Amy was saying how if she was to have gotten caught she would have a hard time using the excuse of being in town because she left something at home. Especially with the tunnel," Hannah said. "Of course who ever caught us wouldn't necessarily know about the tunnel."

At that moment they spotted a familiar professor.

"Oh Hi dad, nice morning," Amy said.

"I'm on my way to see Hagrid," Harry said.

"He isn't feeling real well. We tried to stop in ourselves and got stuck walking this beast," Emily said.

"We were just discussing the waiver application. The first I heard of it was when McGonagall called me to her office to talk about it. She said she had received my application. One thing we were trying to figure out was since I can specify two non residents to accompany me who I would put down since Hannah would have to occupy one of the slots. It would leave someone left out," Amy said.

"Believe it or not the reason I suddenly recalled that I hadn't held the meeting was Gina Ray coming to me to discuss a complaint you had made about you not being believed if you had used the excuse of retrieving something from Home to explain away being in town during a Hogsmeade Weekend. I mentioned how part of it was you lacking a waiver. I then realized that I still had the pile of applications for this year. Gina disappeared with an application and I had assumed she had taken it to you. I then wrote a note to McGonagall explaining how since Hannah had to be with you that she be considered as part of your application separate of the two slots. In which case you shouldn't have a problem. The next morning I asked McGonagall if she had your application and she said yes it had been slipped under her office door the night before," Harry said.

"Here is the scenario I bet happened. I bet Gina instead of giving the application to Amy filled it out herself using Amy's name and then slipped it under McGonagall's door. Possibly while checking the castle for students who were out of bed without a plausible excuse. She probably didn't fill out the part about who would accompany Amy since she wouldn't have known who Amy would choose," Hannah said.

"Well the evidence is circumstantial but unfortunately it's the only evidence we have," Harry said.

"Would that make my application null and void though since I didn't submit it?" Amy wondered.

"That is a possibility," Harry said.

On investigation though it wasn't the case since When Amy spoke to McGonagall about it McGonagall looked at it and realized that it had never been signed so Amy quickly signed it and wrote down Geoffrey Adams and Emily Johnson-Weasley after it. Tuesday Amy and Hannah after Defense got out half an hour early headed for the Tunnel. 

"Ghost is clear," Hannah joked as Amy spoke the password.

They then took the tunnel to the house.

"Hello Girls," Ginny said as she looked up from her seat at the dining room table where she was working on her latest textbook. 

"Just passing through Mrs. Potter. See you in a few," Hannah said as they headed for the door. Their first stop was Honeydukes.

"OK I'll find some decent normal sounding fudge," Amy said. "You find something that looks muggle."

"You have any money with you?" Hannah asked.

"I have about ninety sickles on me. Every Friday after lunch since we started at Hogwarts I seem to find a small bag with some sickles in it on my bed. Should be more then enough," Amy said. 

"That's like fifteen sickles a week or a little less then a galleon at least according to what I learned in Diagon Alley," Hannah said.

"Don't forget we used some money while in Diagon Alley. I spent practically every sickle I had when we were there except for a few knuts. Thankfully Geoff paid for our food at the Sundae shop," Amy said.

Ten minutes later they met up at the front of the shop. Amy had a kilo of Marbled Cheesecake Fudge as well as half a kilo of plain old Chocolate Fudge and Hannah was holding a small bag containing a familiar appearing confection.

"I'll disguise them inside a more muggle appearing bag before we wrap them," Hannah said.

"All this is together," Amy told the cashier. The cashier rang it up and it came out to 9 sickles and 5 knuts. After that they met up outside.

"OK we have twenty minutes to do some more shopping before we have to head back," Amy said. 

"We'll come back Saturday and do some real looking around at like a Clothing place Twenty minutes won't be enough time," Hannah said.

"Good thinking when my dad hung the doing it today on us it was before I had permission to come and go as I please on the weekend," Amy said.

They decided to walk back to Hogwarts from above arriving there ten minutes before the meeting. Amy went in the locker room and changed into her robes.

"Ready for the meeting?" Carla asked as she came in and changed herself.

"Yes I am," Amy said.

They then headed for the main area of the Locker Room. Hannah was off to one side and Amy could see that Madame Conway was also in attendance. 

"I'm here strictly as an observer," Madame Conway said.

They spent an hour on the meeting portion then they headed for the field. Hannah was carrying a Cleansweep 8. 

"Miss Williams do you really need to be here?" Madame Conway wondered.

"Professor Potter's orders," Hannah said. "I'm to simply work the perimeter. Since Amy will be spending all her time in the air I'll probably fly around myself."

"My main concern is that the other team might think you were a player or that a referee would assume that and it could cost Gryffindor Points," Madame Conway informed her.

"By the time the first game is I will have special robes that would make me a little more obvious," Hannah said.

"The Bludgers are another matter," Madame Conway said. "What if a Bludger was to nail you."

Right then a Bludger had come towards the two chatting witches only for Steve to knock it out of the way toward some floating targets. 

"That one kind of got away," He said.

"At least you caught it Mr. Margolis," Madame Conway said.

Practice went on for an hour and a half when Theo ended it by catching the snitch. 

"That in my opinion marks a good end to a practice," Josh said. "Hannah, how often did you feel that you might get hit by a Bludger?"

"I think just the one time while talking to Madame Conway after that I took to the air and flew around. Cleansweeps don't have real good acceleration that is for sure," Hannah said.

"For Quidditch really you need something decent like a Nimbus or Firebolt series Broom there is supposed to be a new broom some sort of lightning series but I've never seen one in action," Josh said.

"I know Amy is looking to get a broom either for Christmas or her birthday," Hannah said. "Of course her birthday isn't until May."

"She chose a good broom for her position," Josh said. "Steve and I are going to do some Bludger work Friday Afternoon using the targets. The Bludgers sometimes get out of control so you might want to maybe drill with us. After all we might be able to arm you with a beaters club during games so you can knock the Bludgers aside if they get too close to you while you work the perimeter."

"That would probably be a good move. I'll have to make sure Myrtle can stick close to Amy during that time. Of course a lot of times Amy goes over to Hagrid's Hut on Friday afternoons," Hannah said.

"We'll have to see what happens. I'll discuss matters with Professor Potter and Madame Conway first," Josh said as Amy and Carla caught up. 

"Things will work out," Amy said.

"I'm sure they will," Hannah said. 

Friday after Herbology Amy left the greenhouse only to walk smack dab into a fairly large leg.

"So what's up Hagrid?" Amy wondered.

"I figured you might want an escort to my house," Hagrid said. "Hannah had something to do so she sent an owl to see if I could make sure you got to my house safely followed by back to the school if she isn't finished when you got ready to head back."

"She mentioned she was going to take part in a drill with Josh and Steve," Amy said.

Geoff and Emily joined them.

"Emily, you getting used to your situation?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm getting there Hagrid. Rita Skeeter didn't make it any easier by blabbing my dad's identity to the entire wizarding world. After all from what I found out of close to a thousand students maybe 650 to 700 of them get the Daily Prophet," Emily said.

"You might be interested in this article I found," Hagrid said.

Famed Prophet Reporter arrested

Rita Skeeter a well known reporter with the Daily Prophet was arrested by Ministry officials on charges of being an illegal animagus. These charges are based on an anonymous note sent to the paper by owl. Rita if she is acquitted of the charge will return but if not she will be dismissed. The Ministry of Magic has strict rules about Animagi for one thing you have to register with the Ministry so they will be able to identify you. Sirius Black is a former unregistered animagus but has since registered. 

"This is good to see," Emily said. "I wonder if it was Professor Finch-Fletchley who turned her in?"

"Could have been I think she was a little steamed by the article. Man I think she woke up Professor Binns dead body with that shriek," Geoff said.

"She could very well have," Hagrid commented as Fluffy jumped up on Amy and gave her face a lick.

The first thing Hagrid did was set out the tea and some treacle fudge along with his special recipe rock cakes. Of course even as brave as Gryffindors are no Gryffindor is brave enough to eat Hagrid's rock cakes more then once. 

Right before dinner the group headed for the castle they noticed Josh and the others also heading back.

"Well how did it go?"

"Those things are tough to control. A wand would almost be a better choice except according to Josh you can't use your wand during Quidditch on the balls, the opposing team, the crowd, or even the referee also the needed charm we won't learn until fourth year," Hannah told them.

"That makes the whole thing that much more interesting," Amy said. 

"Emily, did you ever play Quidditch?" Josh wondered.

"I was never a real high class Quidditch player which is weird since my parents played for Gryffindor together. I tried to play for a couple years and gave up," Emily said.

"I can think of at least one world class Quidditch player who was magic born but never even heard of Quidditch before he was getting ready to start at Hogwarts," Josh said. "God from what I heard he was born to fly."

"That I was Mr. Arnold," a voice said as they were entering the castle. 

"Professor, how did you know I was talking about you?" Josh wondered.

"It was next to obvious," the voice said.

"Hi dad," Amy said. 

"Did everything go well at Hagrid's?" Harry wondered.

"AS usual we skipped the rock cakes," Amy said. "You would think he would have realized how his rock cakes are well rocks."

"About the only edible things he serves are tea and stuff from Honeydukes," Harry said. "How did your shopping go the other day?"

"We managed to go to Honeydukes and that's it. With the Quidditch Meeting we didn't have a lot of time," Amy said. "We'll probably finish it tomorrow."

"Just be careful," Harry said.

The next morning Amy and Hannah headed out shortly after breakfast. Their first stop was the three broomsticks. 

"Morning Amy," Madame Rosmerta said. 

"Morning Rosmerta," Amy said. "Much going on in town?"

"Just the usual. A few houses of suspected dark practitioners are being raided. Did you hear Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet was arrested for being an unregistered animagus?" Rosmerta asked.

"Hagrid clued Emily and I in yesterday," Amy said. "Hannah was drilling with the Beaters for Gryffindor." 

"You two play Quidditch or something?" Rosmerta wondered. "I thought you were only a first year."

"Hogwarts Rule of Quidditch # 498 paragraph 2 line 5. Potters get to play as first years. Hannah doesn't play," Amy said.

Very funny Amy I happen to know that there is no such rule," Rosmerta said.

After they finished the pumpkin juice and hot chocolate they headed for the shops. Their first stop was a Magical Clothing Store. Amy had a rough idea of Abigale's measurements so she had the owner do up a set of plain black work robes without the Hogwarts Crest for Abigale. Hannah meanwhile found a nice bathrobe for Joshua. 

The clothing came out to thirty sickles. 

"Man Amy we are making out like Muggle Bandits," Hannah said. 

"Let's see how Zonko's compares to My uncle's shop," Amy said.

They then headed for Zonko's Joke Shop. While some of the stock was similar to Fred and George's shop it lacked the finer items that Weasley Wizard Wheezies carried. About noon time they headed for Amy's house. Amy practically jumped out of her shoes when she saw who was at the house.

"Lynda, what brings you here?" Amy wondered. She also saw Harry there. 

"I came to see if you wanted to come Tonight and we would go to the Party together," Lynda said.

"Our original plan was to Floo Powder from here to either your house or Diagon Alley and then proceed from there besides we left the other part of the present back in the dorm," Amy said.

"I brought the stuff from Honeydukes with me," Harry said.

"Oh," Amy said.

"I hope you have more then just wizard sweets planned," Harry said.

"Of course we do Professor," Hannah said.

"Those Robes you bought Abigale are simply missing one little thing," Harry said.

"That's because we decided to leave the Hogwarts Shield off the robes," Amy said after they showed off their purchases.

"Tell you what girls While you go back to School and get your things for the night I'll wrap the presents," Ginny said coming from the Kitchen.

"Lynda, you want to join us?" Amy wondered.

"Sure My dad isn't expecting me home until tonight," Lynda said.

They then headed back to school. Myrtle was floating around the Entrance Hall with a concerned look upon her face.

"Amy, where did you disappear to?" Myrtle wondered.

"I was in town doing some shopping," Amy said. "Why did something happen."

"Well There was a Mandatory Quidditch Meeting for all four teams and you weren't there," Myrtle said.

"No one told me about any meeting today," Amy said.

They then headed for the Common Room. Hannah blocked Lynda's ears as Amy gave the password. 

"Hannah, grab sufficient Muggle clothes from our Armoire's and trunks while I see if I can find Josh and get things straightened out about the meeting I missed," Amy said.

Lynda decided to stay with Amy while she looked for Josh. Melanie spotted her.

"Amy, how did she get in here?" Melanie wondered.

"She is here visiting. She's a future student. Have you seen Josh around I need to talk to him," Amy said.

"He is upstairs in his Dormitory grabbing a shower," Melanie said. 

Twenty minutes later he walked in down from his dormitory. 

"Josh, Myrtle told me how I had missed a Quidditch meeting," Amy said.

"Yeah, Madame Conway was going over the Rules and so forth and letting us know what plays and strategies are allowed and not allowed. All stuff we all knew as it is. Carla took notes on everything for you. See her when you have a chance," Josh said.

Hannah walked down right then with two of the Backpacks that Lupin had given the 1st years who had gone on the London trip. 

"Well you all ready for the Grand Expedition?" Hannah asked looking toward 

"Just about Hannah," Amy said. "I just need to find Carla so I can some notes from the meeting."

"I wonder if those notes are the pile of parchment I found on your bed. I put them in your backpack," Hannah informed her.

"Let me see," Amy said.

She found the parchment in question and saw a few notations that Amy knew were Carla's way of doing shorthand.

"They must be it's in Carla's special code," Amy said.

"Lot of good they would be in that case," Lynda muttered.

"I know Carlaese so it isn't a problem," Amy said.

They then headed for the Entrance Hall and out the door. After a good long hike they arrived back at the Potter House. 

"Everything go smoothly?" Ginny wondered.

"Well I missed a Quidditch Meeting that I didn't know about but Carla Emmons one of the Gryffindor Chasers took notes for me using her special code. One of the prefects was a little annoyed that Lynda had accompanied us to the Common Room," Amy said.

"If she tries to take points away for it I will simply state that You had my permission to take Lynda up to and inside the Common Room," Harry said.

Ginny glared a little at his statement.

"Professor Potter told me that if anyone asked me directly why I was in the common room that I was to tell them to see him only I wasn't asked directly," Lynda said.

About five thirty the girls headed for Malfoy Manor on the Floo network. Rinty was waiting outside the fireplace when they arrived.

"Would Amy Potter and Hannah Williams like me to take their bags upstairs?" Rinty wondered.

"Sure Rinty," Amy said.

Rinty then headed off. While everyone headed for the common area.

"Amy, how is everything going at Hogwarts?" Draco wondered.

"It's doing good Mr. Malfoy. WE brought Muggle clothes for the Party tomorrow since most of the Party guests will be Muggles our robes might stick out," Amy said.

"Did you bring your wands with you this time?" Draco wondered.

"Yes we did. WE wanted to be ready in case anything went wrong," Amy said.

"Be careful if you do have to use your wands since Ministry Wizards will probably have to do memory charms afterwards," Draco advised her.

"Important safety tip thanks Mr. Malfoy," Hannah said.

They ended up going out to the Leaky Cauldron that night. Neville managed to surprise them when he brought the bill.

"Yo Longbottom, you only charged us for three meals," Draco hollered.

"Amy's was on the house," Neville hollered back. 

"Thanks Mr. Longbottom," Amy said.

The next day the girls hung around the manor and about 115 after Amy had read through practically the entire pile of parchment that was written in Carlaese and copied it into standard written English. A Ministry car was waiting to take the three girls to the Dursley residence. Abigale was waiting outside when the car pulled up.

"Amy, what's up?" Abigale wondered.

"Not much Abigale, Happy Birthday," Amy responded.

"Thanks Amy, Hannah how have you been?" Abigale wondered.

"I've been busy with classes at Eton?" Hannah said using the cover story from their earlier visit. "by the way this is our friend Lynda that acts as the relay between us."

"Oh Hi, I'm Abigale Dursley glad you could make it Lynda. Joshua is inside being a pain in the neck. Amy, just so you know most of the people who are coming are well normal," Abigale said.

"I figured as much," Amy said.

They girls then headed in. Joshua when Lynda walked in had this strange look on his face.

"Ah Hi, I'm Joshua," he said taking two minutes to introduce himself.

"I'm Lynda Malfoy a friend of Amy and Hannah's."

Fairly soon the other six guests four girls and two boys arrived. Hannah kept her mind open during the party games most of which she was familiar with even if she knew that Amy and Lynda would be lost having lived in the magical world since birth where as she was new to that world. 

"Amy, you know any good party games?" A Chinese appearing girl asked at one point. 

"Well most of the games I know wouldn't be appropriate in this setting," Amy said. _After all they are games played at magical birthday parties_. 

"Too bad you couldn't get a magician to come and do a few tricks," one of the boys said.

"Come on Brian most of those tricks are fake as it is," Hannah said.

"How would you know?" Brian asked.

"Well I'm taking a course at Eton on the subject," Hannah said.

"One problem with that Hannah, My older brother goes to Eton and they don't have such a course there," a brown haired girl named Heather said.

"IT's a correspondence course," Hannah said. Taught over the Internet."

Amy signaled Hannah into a corner.

"Hate to say it but I think Heather has realized we don't attend Eton," Amy said.

"Well it was a rather flimsy story as it is," Hannah said. "After all Mr. Dursley I think saw right through it within a few minutes that first night."

They then headed off to rejoin the others. A paper airplane eventually came in an open window. One look at the airplane showed that it wasn't ordinary paper but parchment.

"Hannah Williams, you are authorized to do a couple small transfigurations FV," Joshua read. 

OK which transfigurations to do. Oh man transfiguration is one of my worst subjects. Why did the Minister of Magic have to choose me to do the transfigurations. Amy is better then I am at that. Charms especially with the help that Amy's dad gave me is more my style.

"Hannah, relax. The simplest is the dowel into a needle transfiguration and according to Prof. Finch-Fletchley a piece of straw or even a match would work the same way," Amy said once they were back in their conference corner.

"Well that one at least I've mastered," Hannah said. "Mr. Dursley, would you happen to have a match on you? Don't worry I'm not planning on starting a fire."

Dudley reluctantly handed her a matchstick. 

"Ok as you can see I've got nothing up my sleeves let see pockets are empty. Now watch as I turn this matchstick into a needle," Hannah said. She then reached into her pocket and felt for her wand pulling it out. She then touched her wand to the needle and spoke the proper spell. Suddenly it was a perfect needle suitable for sewing. "Here you go Mrs. Dursley," She said as she handed Joshua and Abigale's mom the needle.

"That was some trick Hannah," Brian said. "Would I be able to do that trick?"

"My guess not. I've had some training in this sort of thing so I suggest you not try it at home," Hannah said. _Besides the detection spell Prof. Potter taught me only registers myself, Lynda, Amy, Mrs. Dursley, Abigale, and Joshua as being magical._

"I needed a new needle as it is," Mrs. Dursley said.

"Amy, you know many good tricks?" Heather wondered.

"Sorry but stuff like that isn't my cup of tea," Amy said. _Even if I am a little advanced in transfiguration since I've been reading ahead in the guide_

"No problem," Heather said. _Oh man why did I have to born a squib with no powers what so ever_. _While my brother Tom is at Hogwarts a school I will never get to attend. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't have seen through your little masquerade. After all my brother sent me an owl about the famed Amy Potter being on the Quidditch Team. _

Right then Mrs. Dursley brought in the cake complete with candles. Naturally it consisted of one common item in Wizard cooking not to mention in any kids diet chocolate. It was a chocolate 3 layer about fourteen inches in diameter cake with white frosting that seemed to almost taste like chocolate. 

"In case anyone is wondering the frosting is White Chocolate," Mrs. Dursley said. After everyone has taken a bite of the cake.

"Should have known," Hannah commented.

After the cake was out of the way the presents came out. Abigale couldn't resist opening her present from Amy first. She found the Robes to be quite interesting. 

"Very funny Amy," Abigale said.

"Well this way you have them in case you want to go as a witch for Halloween," Amy said. _Hopefully they will still fit come next fall when you start at Hogwarts_. 

Joshua meanwhile opened his gift from Brian first. 

When the twins opened the fudge from Honeydukes along with the Every Flavor Beans Heather tried to disguise her annoyance at the food.

That cheater got those from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade the stupid git those are probably Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans disguised as muggle jelly beans. 

Thankfully the party managed to continue without difficulty. Josh was amazed at the sight of his Bathrobe.

"To be honest my old one was getting a little ratty," Joshua said. 

Most of their gifts had consisted of clothes. As everyone was leaving Heather called out to Amy and Hannah.

"Amy, you or Hannah say hi to my brother for you," She said.

"Who is your brother?" Hannah wondered.

"Tom Blackwell," Heather said. 

Amy found the whole exchange weird. 

"Interesting that Heather said her brother went to Eton like we tried to claim yet her brother has the same name as a student at Hogwarts," Amy said. Soon as they got to the Manor Amy and Hannah gathered up their stuff and headed for the Fireplace taking it to Amy's house. Ginny was waiting by the fireplace when they arrived. 

"Well how did it go?" Ginny wondered.

"It went pretty good. We managed not to do anything too drastic to anyone," Amy said. "We figured on heading right back."

"No Problem," Ginny said. 

They then headed for the Outside and headed off to Hogwarts as they were walking along a Carriage pulled up that had been heading in the other direction.

"Amy, Hannah hop in," Dobby called out.

"You were headed off to pick us up at the house weren't you Dobby?" Hannah asked.

"Well yeah," Dobby said. 

He had them quickly at the front entrance. Myrtle was waiting in the Entrance Hall for them. 

"Hannah, you see if you can find my dad and file report while I go talk to Tom," Amy said.

Amy with Myrtle next to her then headed for the Common Room. Dobby had accepted Hannah's backpack. 

"Amy, how did things go in London?" Tom asked soon as she entered the common room.

"Tom by chance do you have a sister about that age?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah Heather only she was born a squib. Was she at the party or something?" Tom asked her.

"Yeah she was and she seemed to give Hannah and I the cold shoulder," Amy said. "Almost as if she knew the truth about Hannah and I being witches."

"Which she would have being my sister," Tom commented. "Did you manage to decipher the notes Carla took for you?"

"Yeah she helped me one day with Binns class and taught me her code at that time. I managed to copy them over into normal written English," Amy said. "Myrtle, take the info that Tom just told be to Hannah check my dad's Office first for her.


	7. Halloween

A

A/N I will do more about the latest situation at the Dursleys. In a few chapters things will get a little dark. I finally found a good Dark Being as my Villainess. The Villainess will appear at a fairly joyous time but her Appearance will be anything but joyous. Oh and at some point expect a visit from Dumbledore. When I won't say

Chapter 7 Halloween

The next morning the first year Gryffindor girls were sleeping away when Melanie walked into their room. Melanie used an intermediate level spell to open the curtains on their 4 posters and pull back the covers on their beds.

"Melanie, what the?" Tonya asked.

"I wanted to meet with you girls for a few minutes." Melanie said. "Henry is meeting with the boys in your class."

"This isn't some wizarding equivalent of the Talk that Muggle parents have with their kids about certain issues that we are faced with at this age is it?" Hannah wondered. "Because my dad gave me that speech before I left for Hogwarts."

"No Hannah it isn't. Halloween is end of next week. It's big around Hogwarts. Huge Pumpkins and everything. At a Prefects Meeting that McGonagall, Potter, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were in attendance at it was decided to have a Common Room decorating contest which the Professors will judge and choose the best one. Well Henry, Gina, Rick, Debbie, and I got together and decided that We would give the First Years in Gryffindor a chance to decorate the Common Room," Debbie said.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Erica said. 

Later that day Amy, Geoff, Hannah, and Myrtle were going between Charms and Lunch when they passed Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He was a little glum even for a ghost.

"Something up Nick?" Amy wondered.

"Just thinking about my upcoming deathday. I'm thinking of holding a party only the last time I tried to do that it was a complete disaster. Peeves got Myrtle upset, and that Uppity Buffoon Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore or as I think of him Sir Properly Decapitated Podmore completely stole the show While I was trying to give a speech," Nick said.

"What kind of people show up to a Deathday Party?" Geoff wondered.

"Mostly ghosts but that didn't stop Amy's dad, or Professor Finch-Fletchley or Ron from showing up," Myrtle said. "Of course they were invited."

"Well Harry did owe me a favor After I had Peeves Drop a Cabinet right over the caretakers office while Filch who was the caretaker back then was writing Harry up for befouling the castle," Nick finished off. 

"Nick, I'm sure your deathday will be the best deathday ever. When is your Deathday anyway?" Hannah wondered.

"On Halloween," Nick said.

After Lunch they headed for Herbology. Geoff and his partner Jason sat with Amy and Hannah. 

"IF you ask me we need to find a way to Distract Nearly Headless Nick and get his mind off his Deathday. Man What could be more despressing then celebrating the day you die," Jason said.

"According to Moaning Myrtle Ghosts make as big a fuss of their deathday as the living do our birthdays. After all just remember Amy and Hannah went to a birthday party just this week," Geoff said.

"It's going to be a challenging two weeks since we have to decorate the common room, Find a way to distract Nick, classes, homework, and I have Quidditch Practice which ties up Hannah," Amy said.

"Amy, mind if I borrow Hedwig I want to send an owl to my parents," Hannah said.

"It shouldn't be a problem. How important a voice is your dad in the Muggle Parliament?" Amy asked.

"He is Big and extremely Influential. He is a former Cabinet Minister and well the rumors around at least London and Epsom is that he could end up Prime Minister next election if the Labor Party doesn't win and as a result take over the House of Commons," Hannah said.

"When is the next election?" Geoff wondered.

"Hard to say. Prime Minister Harris decides that. The last Election was just last year but Harris could call it anytime he wants within the next four years," Hannah said.

"How important is the Prime Minister to our world?" Jason wondered.

"Well Both my Dad and Harris are aware of our world existing. Basically my dad knew that Wizards and Witches were real before I got my letter he just kept it to mere hints when ever My Mum would say to Heidi and I that Witches don't really exist. He would joke. You never know dear'. In fact Both Harris and my dad are in good with Fidius Vidulous and Albus Dumbledore. They were thinking of giving Dumbledore a seat in the House of Lords which has a lot of people with Royal Titles and some members of the Muggle Clergy. In case you are wondering the House of Commons is elected by the Subjects in Britain and the House of Lords is appointed by the British Crown for Life," Hannah said.

"A Person would think your dad would want to be part of the House of Lords," Jason said.

"Who knows he might someday," Hannah said.

The Bell rang right then. 

"Well off to more torture and abuse from the King of Slytherinia," Geoff muttered since he didn't care for Snape. 

"Be glad it's Monday so we don't have Double Potions," Amy said.

When they walked into the Lower Dungeon Nastia stuck one leg out and tripped Amy, a cracking sound could be heard. 

"Amy, you all right?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah but my right arm hurts big time," Amy said.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?" Hannah suggested. 

"That's assuming He will let me," Amy said referring to Snape. 

"He has to let you. Your arm has to be looked at," Emily pointed out.

"Problem Gang?" Snape asked as he walked over.

"Amy, smacked her arm on the floor when a student from your house tripped her," Emily said.

"Then most definitely go to the Hospital Wing," Snape said. "Just make sure you write a Four Roll Essay Due next class on what you missed."

Emily offered to go with Amy to the hospital wing.

"That Slimy Grease Ridden Git. I should use an incendiary charm on his head," Amy said. "How can he be sure I'll even be able to write by next class and he wants me to write an essay of that length."

"Soon as you are in the hospital wing I'm going to get your dad and tell him what happened," Emily said.

They soon arrived in the School's Hospital Wing.

"On man what happened here?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"A Slytherin tripped Amy while going into the Potions Dungeon for class and smacked her arm on the floor," Emily said. "You mind if I see if I can track down Professor Potter."

"Sure no problem," Madame Pomfrey said. "I will use Magic for most of the repair but your arm will be immobilized for two probably two and half weeks while your body does the rest."

Fifteen minutes later Harry walked into the hospital wing.

"Emily explained everything. I spoke with McGonagall about it. The timing isn't good. The Match between the two houses is in four weeks. She took ninety points off of Slytherin for Nastia deliberately tripping you and causing injury. Part of it was since it could be construed as Sabotage since you are on the Quidditch Team. She also imposed heavy sanctions on Snape for assigning what is looked at as a unrealistic assignment under the circumstances. I will talk to Hannah after class so I can see if Snape tried to reward Slytherin for Boldegard tripping you. If he did further sanctions will get imposed starting with double that many points being taken away. While Gryffindor and Slytherin have a Big Rivalry between them things like this cannot be overlooked," Harry explained while Amy was sitting up on a bed. 

"Madame Pomfrey said I would be here the rest of the day and my arm will be immobilized for up to two and half weeks," Amy said.

"I'll let Josh know. Hopefully it won't affect the match," Harry said.

Hannah arrived after class and ran into a barricade named Madame Pomfrey when she tried to get in to see Amy. Myrtle and Ritala were in there with Amy keeping watch while invisible. 

Amy left the next morning her arm in a lightweight cast and a sling. Her first stop was her dad's office. 

"Slytherin only lost another forty points. Hannah said first thing she tried to get in to see you but couldn't," Harry explained.

"I was safe though Myrtle was with me along with Ritala the ghost who haunts the Astronomy Tower. They were invisible so Madame Pomfrey wouldn't see them," Amy explained. "Did you talk to Josh?"

"Yes I did. He refused to reschedule the match. Seems Leroy Higgins the Slytherin Captain has been getting on his case so he wants to show him up big time. Besides a Gryffindor Victory would further humiliate Slytherin," Harry said. "Just so you know McGonagall has suspended Boldegard for three weeks from classes and confined her to the Slytherin Common Room."

"Well this is the second time she had tripped me this month," Amy said.

"McGonagall was aware of that fact," Harry said. "Come on let's get some breakfast."

Josh walked up to Amy as she entered the Great Hall.

"Amy, how is your arm?" Josh wondered.

"Writing will be a challenge for a couple weeks but I should be ok in time to crush Slytherin," Amy said.

"Whoa are we ever confident," Josh said.

"The worst part is I'm right handed," Amy said.

"I see it's a problem since your right hand is the one that was broken when you fell yesterday," Josh said. "I suspended practice for the Chasers although Steve and I will be doing some Bludger Practice in the interim until you are well. I will though have Theo work on his seeking abilities."

"Let's face it Josh the whole thing stinks," Amy said as she sat down with Hannah, Emily, Geoff, and Erica.

"Any clue why Nastia tripped you?" Erica wondered.

"None what so ever," Amy said.

"How will you do that bogus assignment for Potions?" Geoff asked.

"I won't be able to," Amy said. "It's not like I can even write right now. Thankfully we work with partners in Potions Class."

"I agree," Geoff said. "Hopefully Hannah won't be too bad a partner."

"She generally isn't. We manage to work good together," Amy said.

"Most of the Gryffindor Partnerships work out well," Erica said. "Could you picture being stuck as Boldegard's partner?"

"Man Rachel Ricards must be from a long line of Slytherins to be able to work with her," Geoff said.

"You going to try and make it to History?" Erica wondered.

"Well Madame Pomfrey wants me to rest but Binns class is a real snore so I'd probably get plenty in that class as it is," Amy said. 

"You might be better off resting in your dorm room," Harry said as he spoke up after suddenly appearing behind Amy.

"You know according to Hogwarts A History it's not possible to Apparate within on to or out of the grounds of Hogwarts yet it seems almost the way my dad shows up when you least expect it as if he almost seems to apparate right behind me," Amy said.

__

Guess she hasn't realized that her godfather Albus Dumbledore had taught me when she was three how to turn invisible without using my invisibility cloak. Makes for a good trick though

"I spoke with Binns yesterday after your accident," Harry said. "He excused you from class this week since he is giving a lot of notes."

"I'll make sure someone gives her the notes Uncle Harry," Emily said. 

"I'm sure you will Emily," Harry said.

"OK how will we handle our two main tasks over the next couple weeks, A decorate the Common Room and B get Sir Nick's mind off his Deathday," Amy said.

"Well I'm sure the Prefects won't mind if you aren't involved with the decorating of the Common Room," Geoff said. "Tell you what. You, Hannah, Nigel and I will work on the Nick problem while the others handle the common room."

"While the Prefects probably won't mind my not taking part I doubt they will really like four out of 14 of us jumping ship to keep the Tower Ghost distracted," Amy said. "The four of us will work on the Nick Problem with Myrtle and Ritala helping but Hannah, You Geoff and Nigel will have to still assist with the Common Room decorating."

"Amy has a point," Harry said they had forgotten he was still there. "Well I better finish my breakfast. Amy I will see you in Class this afternoon."

After breakfast Amy headed back to the Common Room. Deborah Felts the Head Girl was just picking up the last of her stuff when Amy walked in.

"Hi Amy, What brings you back here?" Deborah wondered.

"My dad got me excused from Snore Central," Amy said.

"Binns Class or course. The secret to staying awake in his class is to load up on Coffee right before class," Deborah said. 

"Debbie, you know any ways to keep casts dry if one was to try to shower while stuck with one on?" Amy asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Debbie said. "Thank god it's a quick charm I'll probably end of late for class. I have Divination all the way in the North Tower," Debbie said right before putting the water repelling charm on Amy's cast. 

Amy then headed upstairs. Myrtle and Ritala were in the first years dorm room when she walked in.

"Oh Amy we didn't figure you would be coming here," Ritala said. "We figured on hanging here for a while and then meeting you outside your class."

"Well My dad got me out of my morning class today. I just have his class to go to. I may see if I can shower and then find a way to do wand work with my cast," Amy said.

"What are you thinking of doing transfiguring it into something else?" Myrtle wondered.

"No although it's a thought. Actually I was going to see if I could easily do magic using my wand while wearing my cast," Amy said.

"Amy, didn't Madame Pomfrey tell you not to get your cast wet?" Ritala inquired.

"Debbie put some sort of charm on it before she left I saw her downstairs," Amy said.

Amy then went and took her shower. Sure enough when she got out her cast was as dry as anything. Amy then set a piece of parchment on her bed a quill and a bottle of ink.

"What on earth is up your sleeve?" Myrtle wondered.

"I'm hoping to find a charm in the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_ to use on my quill so it will write without my having to hold it," Amy said. "It will help me in class a lot especially Binns class."

"Amy, there are some charms like that only they are not in that book. They are most likely in the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ if not the _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_," Ritala said.

"Figures," Amy said. "Well I suppose I better get dressed and raid the sixth or seventh years dorm."

"No way Amy, We are not helping you do that. We will do almost anything with you or for you even dung bomb the Potions Dungeon and Snape's Office but not help you illegally borrow a text book from an upper level student. You would probably get expelled for it if you got caught," Myrtle said.

"Myrtle go soak your head," Amy said.

"Amy, you forget Myrtle is real sensitive you shouldn't have said that," Ritala said as Myrtle started Bawling her eyes out almost flooding the room. 

"Sorry Myrtle," Amy said when the water was about 2 centimeters deep. "I lost my head for a second." 

Myrtle then calmed down while Ritala slipped off. Amy then used a cleaning charm Frank taught her to clean up the water. 

"Well you found that you could still use your wand," Myrtle said.

"Thank god the caretaker taught me that charm," Amy said.

When Ritala returned ten minutes later she had a ton of envelopes with her.

"I found my self in the Owlery and Sir Nick was sending these off but I intercepted them. They are the invitations to his Deathday Party," Ritala said.

"I thought you were doing some research in one of the other dorms," Myrtle said.

"Have I got an idea for a sneaky prank. We have his invitations so what if we made up phony RSVP's for all these invitations saying that the intended person can't make it. Then we will have Sir Nick assist with the Common Room Decorating. Lord knows I'm not much help," Amy said. She then went to grab a drink of water not knowing that Ritala had at Madame Pomfrey's request placed some sleeping potion in the water. She was asleep within seconds. 

"I can't believe this worked," Ritala said.

By the time Amy woke up it was 1:10.

"Oh man did I ever get a nice rest. Oh No I was supposed to be in my dad's class ten minutes ago," Amy said as she glanced at the clock. "Myrtle, Ritala, we better get going."

Amy then went breezing down the halls ignoring Frank going, "No running in the corridors that will cost Gryffindor Ten points." and Peeves trying to flip over the portraits in the second floor corridor so that the faces were upside down. Finally about 1:17 Amy stopped outside of her dad's class.

"Sorry I'm late I overslept," Amy said.

"How did that happen?" Hannah asked her as she sat down.

"I'm not sure," Amy said.

After class Amy slipped into her dad's office. Myrtle and Ritala had hung out in the back during the class so Hannah left for the library figuring Amy would be all right alone. Harry walked in a few minutes later.

"What did you do after you went to the Common Room?" Harry asked.

"Well first thing I asked Debbie Felts the Head Girl about showering using a cast. She put a charm on my cast of some type. I then went upstairs and took a shower then I grabbed a text book and tried to find a charm to use on quills so they write on their own but Ritala said they were in a higher level book. I considered grabbing a copy but Myrtle didn't like the idea. I accidentally sent her into a sob fest which required a quick charm Frank taught me. I'd considered pulling a prank on Sir Nick and then I had a drink of water. After that I remember nothing before I woke up at 1:10 late for your class," Amy said.

"Sounds like your water might have contained some of Madame Pomfrey's sleeping potion. Probably not a bad idea. I suspected you had ingested some of her potion which is why I didn't take points off," Harry said.

"I ran here and the caretaker took ten points off since I was running in the halls," Amy said.

"I'll fix it somehow," Harry said. "You had a legitimate reason for running after all."

Amy decided to grab a snack since dinner wasn't until 6 and she was hungry having slept through lunch. 

"Oh man where are the kitchens?" Amy wondered.

"Why what are you after?" Myrtle wondered.

"A Cheese Burger with Fries and an entire jug of iced pumpkin juice," Amy said.

"Ritala, keep a close eye on her I'm out of here," Myrtle said.

Ritala stayed right behind Amy on her path to the Common Room.

"Oh man could I ever use some Munch Money about now," Amy said as she walked towards the Upside Down Portrait of the fat lady. The Portrait opened like normal. "Ritala, something tells me Peeves was by here."

Amy then went up to her dorm room and plopped down on her bed Myrtle and Dobby arrived seven minutes after that. Dobby holding a gold plate carrying a triple cheese burger and fries and Myrtle had the jug of pumpkin juice in her hands. Amy struggled away to eat her late lunch. She was unable to finish the jug of pumpkin juice but Melanie who had stopped by had put a chilling charm on it so it would stay cold and put it in her Armoire. 

"How did you get all that past the people in the common room?" Melanie wondered.

"Myrtle had a house elf bring it," Amy said. "I don't even know where the kitchens are otherwise I would have simply gone down there and eaten."

"Did Madame Pomfrey give you any sleeping potion to help you rest?" Melanie wondered.

"Sort of she had one of the two ghosts I trust with my life slip it into a glass of water. I ended up sleeping until ten minutes into Defense Against the Dark Arts," Amy said.

"Ouch your own dad's class. Did you even bother to go to class?" Melanie wondered.

"Of course I was only excused from Snore Central not DADA," Amy said.

"That is the best and probably most accurate description I ever heard for History of Magic," Melanie said chuckling a little. "What classes do you have tomorrow?"

"Starting out Transfiguration, then Charms, after lunch I have Herbology followed by Double Potions," Amy said.

"Who is your lab partner?" Melanie wondered.

"Hannah Williams one of my roommates. We work together in Herbology and Potions. Flitwick assigned partners for Charms class and I ended up with Nigel Nelson," Amy said.

"I generally worked with Jenna Salisbury in Potions, and Rhonda Scopes in Herbology," Melanie said.

"You are obviously good in your classes if you are a prefect these days," Amy said.

"I'm pretty good. I have no intentions of becoming Head Girl though. Even if your dad and McGonagall offer the position to me I'll turn it down," Melanie said. "As it is I was surprised to be named a prefect. I almost turned it down."

Hannah right then walked in with Emily.

"Amy, we just got back from checking our Wolfsbane plants. I took the time to do yours for you," Hannah said.

"Thanks Hannah," Amy said.

"Sprout sent this for you," Emily said handing Amy a small packet of papers.

"What is it?" Amy wondered.

"The homework for Friday," Emily said.

"She going easy on me because of my arm?" Amy wondered.

"She figured you probably wouldn't want to deal with class tomorrow so she sent the packet for Friday with us," Emily said.

Amy looked over the packet then she reviewed the stuff in the books for Transfiguration for the next day. After Dinner Amy read through the Potionry Guide so she could keep up with that class. About 8:30 Ritala brought her a glass of water.

"Ritala, does this contain some of Madame Pomfrey's sleep potion in it?"

"Yeah it does," Ritala admitted. 

"Good. Listen if I start to sleep through breakfast tomorrow have a prefect do a wake up charm on me assuming such a thing exists," Amy said before she climbed into her four poster and drank the potion spiked water. 

The next day Amy woke up about six o'clock so she quickly and quietly took a shower, dressed and went down to the Common Room. Ritala was floating around near the ceiling. 

"Morning Amy," Ritala said.

"Morning Ritala. Job for you tonight. Make sure I don't sleep through Astronomy like I did one time last month," Amy said.

"OK," Ritala said.

After some of the other girls came downstairs Amy headed for Breakfast. AS she was entering the Great Hall She saw a professor approaching.

"Miss Potter, how is your arm doing?" Snape inquired.

"I have to keep it immobile for now as much as possible," Amy said.

"Have you done much preparatory work for class today?" Snape asked her.

"I looked through as best I could the Hogwarts Guide to Potionry so I would be as prepared as possible for class," Amy said.

"Well I hope your arm heals up properly," Snape said.

"It should. Well Professor see you in class," Amy said.

After Snape headed back to the Staff Table Julie commented.

"Talk about a real git. Sounds like Snape is almost glad Amy got injured. For all We know he could have put Boldegard up to it," she said.

"Julie, I think what you thought was pleasure was actually concern. He seemed to me to want Amy to get well," Emily said. 

After breakfast Amy headed toward Transfiguration with Emily carrying her books. 

"Amy, Your arm doing ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it is Professor. I can't wait for Friday afternoon," Amy said.

"Why is that?" Hermione wondered.

"I'm thinking of getting away for the weekend," Amy said.

"What about Quidditch Practice?" Hermione wondered.

"Josh isn't holding formal practice again until after I heal up," Amy said.

"I hope you are ready for class. This transfiguration is a little tricky today," Hermione said.

"I'll find a way," Amy said.

Amy managed to get through her classes that day without much trouble. Even managing to stay awake long enough to attend Astronomy Class. 

"Amy, any idea how we are going to distract Nick next Sunday?" Ritala asked after breakfast the next morning as she Myrtle and Amy were hanging out in the first years girls dorm.

"None, but I think it's more keeping him distracted on a daily basis," Amy said.

"That is more of a challenge," Ritala said. "Heck keeping Peeves from pulling pranks is a full time job."

"I can imagine," Amy said. "I've gotten nailed by a few of his pranks."

Right then an owl appeared in the dorm window. Ritala retrieved it and handed it to Amy who then struggled to open it.

Amy

Sorry to hear about your arm. Your father owled me about it already. If you ask me Slytherin deserved every lost point and then some. I will be on hand for Halloween if you need anything. I'll probably stay with Hagrid and Fang so I can maintain cover. No need to respond to the owl

Sirius 

"I wonder if my dad knows that Sirius is coming for Halloween," Amy said.

"Hard to say," Myrtle said.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ritala asked.

"He is an old friend of my Grandma and Grandpa Potter's. They named him my dad's godfather and my dad asked him if he would be willing to also be my godfather. He is also an animagus," Amy replied. 

Amy managed to arrive about fifteen minutes before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was in his office. Hannah was along while the ghosts were huddling away in Myrtle's Bathroom. 

"Amy, I see you allowed plenty of time to get to class," Harry said.

"I received an owl this morning from Sirius," Amy said.

"How is old Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"He said he will be on hand for Halloween just in case. He said he would probably stay with Hagrid and Fang to maintain cover," Amy said.

"Makes sense. Halloween is his favorite time next to Birthdays and Christmas," Harry said. "What is up your plan this weekend?"

"Bug mom mainly," Amy said. "I figured she wouldn't mind my slipping home."

"She probably wouldn't," Harry agreed. 

Amy easily survived her dad's class. The next day she went to her classes and after Herbology she headed for the room so she could get ready to spend the weekend at home. 

"Amy, you sure you wouldn't rather do something else this weekend like stay here and work on the problem of keeping Nearly Headless Nick distracted or study?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, It's not like I'll be able to do much this weekend because of my arm. IF I'm going to have to sit around I might as well sit around at home instead of sitting around here. After all I can get peace and quiet at home," Amy said.

As they were headed for the gates to Hogsmeade Amy saw Hagrid walking toward the castle.

"Amy, Hannah, I half figured I would see you two for tea after class," Hagrid said.

"Sorry Hagrid not this week. I'm headed home for some peace and quiet," Amy said.

It was a long walk but the two girls managed. As they were passing the Train Station in Hogsmeade they noticed a group of red heads with one dark curly haired women amongst them getting off a train. Amy called out to them.

"Uncle Percy Aunt Penny over here," Amy called. 

"Well looks like we have a first rate pick up service," the dark haired girl said.

"Amy, what brings you here?" The oldest of the Red Heads asked.

"Luck Uncle Percy, I had figured on bugging mom this weekend," Amy said.

"I thought first years weren't allowed to go to Hogsmeade," the dark haired girl commented.

"I have a residency waiver so I'm allowed to. Hannah my bodyguard is part of the waiver so that if Emily and my pseudo boyfriend Geoff want to accompany me they can under separate arrangements on my waiver," Amy explained. "If you are wondering about my arm a Slytherin tripped me while going into Potions and it broke when I fell," Amy explained.

Percy, his wife Penelope, and their kids then collected their luggage with Hannah offering to carry the luggage for the younger child who was only six. A short time later they came to the door to 95 Merlin Ave. Amy then used her left hand to open the door. 

"Percy, I see you arrived safely," Ginny said as she exited the kitchen.

"Oh Yeah we did. We were surprised by the reception we got at the train station but that's a broom of a different make," Percy said.

"What reception?" Ginny asked.

"Hannah and I were walking past the train station just as they were getting off the train," Amy said.

"I was about to send you an owl to see if you wanted to meet us tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Well now you won't have to," Amy said.

"Guess not. How has your arm been since that girl tripped you?" 

"I much prefer being able to use it. Oh well I should have it back for the Quidditch match," Amy said.

"You play on the school team?" the older cousin a boy of nine asked.

"Arthur, you know the teams at Hogwarts are by house. Amy is most likely on the house team," Penelope said.

"Yeah I am Aunt Penny. I knocked the team captains socks off with my skills as a keeper," Amy said. "All he wanted me for was assistance with tryouts. Next thing I know I'm on the team."

"Makes me think about how your dad ended up on Gryffindor's team," Percy said though Amy knew that story since she had played Quidditch since she was six. 

Later that afternoon Amy's little six year old cousin Jeanine walked in to the room Amy was resting in.

"Amy, you want to help me practice my broom flying?" Jeanine asked.

"Wish I could Jeanine but I can't easily fly right now. My arm being in a sling makes it hard for me to do some things. I only have about a week to a week and a half left in this silly thing," Amy said.

"I have a chance to maybe join the Spring Quidditch team at school but the coach said I need to work on my flying. I figured here where only other witches and wizards were around would be a good place," Jeanine said.

"That it would be," Amy said. "Who knows we might be able to do some practice at Grandma and Grandpa's over Christmas. "

"Yeah right," Percy said having walked in right then. "We're going out to eat at Three Broomsticks so if you need to clean up do so soon."

Amy took the time to shower glad the water repelling charm was on her cast. She then put a pair of Dress Robes on. Once she got down stairs She saw everyone was ready. They then walked to the restaurant. When they got inside Amy saw a familiar face.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," Amy said.

"Hello Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Decided to take advantage of your waiver and slip home for the weekend."

"I figured I would have a better chance of getting peace and quiet at home. Of course that was before I knew Percy and Penny were going to be in town," Amy said. "Oh well at least they keep out of my way."

"That's true hopefully," McGonagall said.

The dinner ended up nice and quiet and Amy spent some time with her family. Sunday afternoon Percy and Penny walked over to Hogwarts with Amy and Hannah while Arthur and Jeanine stayed at the house with Ginny. Emily was waiting by the gates when they walked up.

"What's up Emily," Penelope asked since she knew the younger which.

"Not too much. Hannah had owled ahead to warn me that you were bringing guests," Emily said.

"I see," Amy said glancing at her friend. 

Percy and Penny ended up spending the rest of the day there really getting to know Emily in a new way.

"Amy, how come you didn't tell me that Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny were going to be in town?" Emily asked after dinner that night.

"Emily, it was luck I ran into them at the train station on my way home for the weekend. My mom was going to owl me about it but I got back to the house before she could send it. In other words I didn't have knowledge ahead of time," Amy said in defense.

The coming week was busy with classes and in her off time Amy did what she could to play Wizard Chess with Sir Nick in unused classrooms. Her record wasn't real good against the 517 year old Specter. Seems ol Nick was quite a wizard chess champion in his living days. Finally it was Saturday Night. 

"Well how would you say things have gone?" Hannah asked in the dorm that night.

"Could have been better. At least Nick was doing something other then worrying about tomorrow," Amy said. 

About 10am the next day the Committee of professors in charge of judging the Common Rooms came around to check out the Decorating. Myrtle and Ritala were zooming around in the air simply being ghosts. 

"Not a bad approach recruiting a couple ghosts and young ghosts at that," The Ancient Runes Professor said. The Committee did not have Snape, Potter, Flitwick, or Sprout on it for obvious reasons. 

"Well Moaning Myrtle and Ritala tend to hang around as it is," Jim said.

"Careful Jim Myrtle is a sensitive ghost," Amy said. "She almost flooded my dorm one day last week."

That evening was the Big Halloween Feast. McGonagall stood up soon as everyone was gathered together.

"OK everyone I have the results of the Common Room Decorating Contest. In 3rd place is Hufflepuff decorated by a committee of students from the various class years For Their efforts they receive 70 House Points, in 2nd Place is Ravenclaw decorated by the Quidditch Team and they receive 100 House Points. Finally in first place was a very nicely decorated common room done by the first years in the house the Big Prize of 175 house points goes to," McGonagall said before pausing for a breath and also suspense.

"Oh boy I can just tell this is it," Hillary said.

"Just announce the winner you old hag," came from Slytherin.

"Well looks like Slytherin just lost 120 points. It's almost too bad then that the 1st prize winner is Gryffindor," McGonagall announced. 

A Big Cheer went up around the Gryffindor table. 

Amy after the excitement died down looked around at the Huge pumpkins which she had taken a few minutes to help Hagrid carve while she chatted with Sirius that Friday after class. 

"Gryffindor really came out ok. I seriously doubt Slytherin will come out winning the House Cup this year," Sirius said from his seat at the Staff Table where McGonagall and Harry had insisted he eat. 

"I wouldn't be so sure Black," Snape said. "It is only the end of October after all. There is still eight months of points left to accumulate."

After the feast Sirius turned into Padfoot and went with Amy and Hannah up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh my I'm not sure I'm going to let you in," The Fat Lady said.

"Come now Beatrice let by gones be by gones," Sirius said after returning to human form. "that was 16 years ago after all." 

"Still I wasn't the same for weeks after that one," The fat lady said. 

"Which of the people down in the Great Hall was the one who injured you Amy?" Sirius asked after they were inside.

"She wasn't there. She isn't allowed outside of Slytherin House for another week or so," Amy said.

"What is the surname of the girl who caused it?" Sirius asked.

"Boldegard, Nastia Boldegard," Amy replied.

"Ah one of the most evil families in the Wizarding World. The Boldegard's are even worse then Malfoys or any of the other families that were hard core Dark Wizards. It is said that Clement Boldegard I believe Nastia is his daughter was 2nd only to Lord Voldemort himself. Of course Clem Boldegard was given the Dementors Kiss five Years ago. I'd be extra careful around her for a while especially since she might blame you for her being confined to Slytherin for how ever long she was confined there," Sirius said.

"Three weeks total Mr. Black," Hannah said since she wasn't sure how trustworthy Sirius was and was standing there continuously. "She isn't even allowed to attend classes."

A/N well looks like Amy has her work cut out for her and I haven't even gotten to the real darkness yet. But it is coming. In a few chapters. 


	8. Quidditch

A

A/N I'm sure a number of you are wondering when I am going to get to the Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. After all it took me five chapters just to get through September and two more to get to Halloween. Well This Chapter is one of the more Pivotal chapters of all for the Quidditch Match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is the Subject of _**THIS CHAPTER**_. 

Chapter 8 Quidditch

The next morning Amy went down to breakfast and underwent her usual two week old battle to comfortably eat. After she finished eating she went up toward the Staff Table where the professors were eating away. Her target was Professor Finch-Fletchley the Transfiguration Professor her first class of the day. 

"Professor, would you mind if I'm a little late for class I want to ask Madame Pomfrey something in the Infirmary?" Amy asked.

"What are you planning on asking her about?" Hermione asked.

"My cast," Amy said.

"Sure go ahead," Hermione said.

Amy then headed for the Hospital Wing with Hannah in tow. Madame Pomfrey was in her office pouring a Potion when they walked in. A Brownish haired boy was sitting on a bench in an examining room.

"Oh Miss Potter, take a seat I will be right with you," Madame Pomfrey said as she looked up. She then carried the goblet of potion into the room where the Brownish haired boy was. 

"There that should make you feel all better Mr. Flint," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey, You mind giving me a pass I'm late for Charms," he said.

"Sure," Madame Pomfrey said.

HE then headed on out. He stopped in front of Amy and Hannah.

"You're Amy Potter aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Amy said. "You are?"

"Oh I'm Marcus Flint Jr. I'm the keeper for my team. Snape told me how he is going to referee our match."

"Which would be," Amy said.

"The one coming up here this month Gryffindor Sly," Marcus started to say.

"Get lost you creep," Amy said when she realized what house he was in.

"I have to get to class as it is," Marcus said.

Madame Pomfrey then called Amy into the examination room and used a spell to check the condition of Amy's arm. 

"Your arm looks to be in good shape Miss Potter. Just go easy on it for a couple weeks at this point. I will be taking your cast off. To be honest I was going to have you come in after you got done with classes for the day," Madame Pomfrey said. 

"Will I be okay at practice we have a match in two weeks?" Amy wondered.

"Oh Lord a Quidditch Player. Why am I not surprised. Nasty sport. If it wasn't for those ruddy Bludgers it wouldn't be that bad," Madame Pomfrey complained. "What position do you play?"

"Keeper," Amy said. "I'm a fairly good Keeper at that."

Madame Pomfrey just sighed and walked away after magically removing her cast. Amy and Hannah then headed for transfiguration. Hermione simply made note of their arrival and up at her desk gave them the idea of what the transfiguration entailed. She then told them that if necessary they could make up lost time either over lunch or after dinner. Amy decided on After dinner practice schedule permitting. She made it through her classes eventually arriving at Potions.

"Miss Potter, how is your arm doing?" Snape wondered.

"I had it checked this morning and she took the time to remove my cast so it's easier to work now," Amy said. "I hear you are refereeing the Gryffindor Slytherin Match weekend after next."

"Ah yes I am," Snape said. "You think Gryffindor will be ready?"  
"We will be. Josh did drills mainly during the two weeks I was laid up because of my arm," Amy said. "The question is will Slytherin be ready?"

"I'm sure Higgins will make sure the team will be ready," Snape said.

"Professor, wouldn't your refereeing the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin almost cause bias since you are the head of one of the houses competing?" Rachel asked.

"That is hard to say Miss Ricards. Dan York is commentating the match and he is a Gryffindor so he would be biased towards his house," Snape replied. 

AS Amy and Hannah worked away at their potion they kept an eye on what Snape was doing. At one point he walked by and saw the slightly off color potion.

"The color looks to be a little off. I think it needs a few more spider abdomens," Snape said.

"Thanks Professor," Amy said as she added the additional abdomens one at a time until the color was where it should be. 

__

Man something is up with Snape. Why would he act so pleasant towards Amy. Might have something to do with the match coming up. 

Eventually class came toward conclusion and Snape walked among the Classes checking color and viscosity. After he looked at the potion he would give two numbers. One was the group grade and the other was a number of points. Both Amy and Hannah made note that he took points from a few potions for them being off including points from Slytherin. Amy and Hannah's netted then close to full marks and thirty points for Gryffindor. After class they headed for Harry's office.

"Hello girls," Harry said. "How did class go today?"

"Something seemed off with Professor Snape," Hannah said before describing his behavior in class. 

"You are right that is not typical behavior for Snape. I doubt there is much I can do about it," Harry said as Josh walked into the classroom

"Professor, you have any idea when we will be able to restart Practice?" Josh asked as he walked from the classroom door to the office door. 

"Well I have my cast off if that is a help," Amy said.

"Good. I have a ton of homework tonight so we will restart practice tomorrow after dinner and probably run it nightly so long as Madame Conway will let us use the field that much," Josh said.

"We have some extra work to do for Transfiguration tonight as it is," Hannah informed them both. 

Once they left Amy thought of something.

"Bathroom or Astronomy Tower?" She inquired.

"Bathroom," Hannah said figuring out what Amy had up her sleeves.

They then walked along heading for a particular bathroom. Eventually they pushed open the door to see Myrtle and Ritala playing checkers on the other side.

"Oh hi Amy, Hannah," Myrtle said.

"What's up Myrtle?" Hannah asked.

"Oh not much really we just figured we would hang out here. Rumor has it that Snape might have a Girlfriend," Ritala said. "At least that is what I heard from Debano who heard from Friar de Baldi who heard it supposedly from Warino who had picked it up from a Conversation Baron Von Rastinov was having with Peeves."

"Very interesting," Hannah said. _It could explain a few things about why Snape was acting the way he was in class today. _"Any clue as to who this mysterious girlfriend is?"

"It's a rumor after all so he might not have a girlfriend. I know one thing if I was still alive I wouldn't date that git," Myrtle said just as the waterworks were starting up.

"Uh oh," Hannah said. 

Thankfully Hannah and Amy managed to block the door off with towels and a charm Frank had taught Amy that blocked water. 

"God how many charms like that do you know?" Ritala inquired.

"I know a few. I had Frank teach them to me since Myrtle spends a lot of time with me," Amy said.

"Let's hope if you ever get stuck with detention that you get a cleaning assignment since you would have it easy," Hannah said.

"Most cleaning assignments for Detention specify that you have to do it without magic," Amy said. "My dad explained it to me over the summer."

"Nuts," Hannah said. "You realize we will probably end up with detention after we dung bomb Snape's Classroom."

"Yeah but that move is months away," Amy said. "I want it nice and hot when we do it."

"Yeah but wouldn't the smell be worse when it's hot," Ritala said.

"That's the idea," Amy said.

That night Amy and Hannah took their time eating dinner then heading for the Transfiguration Classroom Hermione was working away in her office when they entered.

"You two eat yet I could conjure up some sandwiches," Hermione said.

"We came here from dinner," Hannah supplied. 

The Two girls then went to work on the transfiguration.

"Man Wish I had known this transfiguration prior to that party. It would have really mystified the guests," Hannah said.

"Which party was this Miss Williams?" Hermione asked as she walked over from her office.

"That Birthday Party we went to last month. The Minister himself gave Hannah authorization to do a couple basic transfigurations at my cousin's tenth birthday party," Amy said. "She used the dowel into a needle one except she used a matchstick."

"I see, Wasn't that a muggle birthday party?" Hermione wondered.

"IF it hadn't been for permission from the Minister himself I wouldn't have done even the one transfiguration," Hannah said.

"I see," Hermione said.

By the time they got done it was late so they went back to Gryffindor passed through the Common Room and up to their dorm room. Melanie though noticed what they were up to and followed them inside. 

"Melanie, a person would think you were trying to kiss up to my dad through me the way you sort of like to hang out in here," Amy said.

"Your dad has nothing to do with it Amy. I'd probably do this even if your dad wasn't on the faculty. Besides you and your bunch tend to spend a lot of time at Hagrid's," Melanie said.

"We go there after classes on Friday for Tea. Besides Hagrid is an old family friend. He has been since shortly before my dad came here. Wouldn't surprise me if my Grandma and Grandpa Potter knew him back when they were here," Amy said.

"Could be Hagrid has been here a long time," Melanie said. "I see your arm is now plaster free."

"Yeah we went to Transfiguration late so I could get it off. Prof. Finch-Fletchley authorized it. 

Melanie ended up hanging with them until about quarter of ten when she went to check the Common Room. The next day Amy managed to get by until Practice when she went early and changed into her Robes. Hannah also changed into a multicolored pair of robes that she had bought in Hogsmeade. 

"OK Gang, we've basically had a couple weeks off so we have to get back in the groove. Unfortunately we will be practicing nightly to make up for lost time," Josh said that night in the locker room.

"Josh, for the record in case no one else is aware but I have confirmed evidence that Professor Snape is refereeing the match," Amy said.

"Who did you here it from?" Josh asked.

"Initially a player on their team but I managed to get confirmation from the git's mouth himself," Amy said.

"Thanks for the warning. This will give me a chance to protest it before the match. Heads of House are not allowed to referee a match where their house is playing. IT's in the rules. Amy has Madame Pomfrey given you clearance to play?"

"She wants me to go easy on it for a couple weeks but let's face it Josh we have to practice if we don't want to either postpone or forfeit the match," Amy said. 

"Hate to say it Josh but the rookie has a point," Davis said.

"Davis, just remember Amy has connections of the highest kind in part due to her parentage. I'd be careful calling her a rookie," Josh said.

The next day Amy worked her way through her classes. When it came time to go to Potions she got a little worried. She managed to make it though. They had a real complex potion planned that day which required most of the time period. Just as the bell was ringing at the end of class Amy was heading for the door with Hannah.

"Miss Potter, you mind sticking around a little?" Snape asked.

"Sure," Amy said.

"McGonagall told me how Mr. Arnold was protesting my intent to ref the game between our houses," Snape said.

"I don't know much about that Professor. I did mention during a team meeting about how you were figuring on doing it. I figured my teammates deserved to know," Amy said.

"That makes sense," Snape said. 

The next morning Amy and her roommates woke up to find an owl at the window. Erica opened the window and let the owl in. The enclosed note was addressed to Amy

Miss Potter

Let your team captain know that despite his protest Snape will still be refereeing the match next Saturday. 

MFJ

"Who do you think it's from?" Emily wondered.

"It's from a Slytherin," Amy said. "A somewhat friendly Slytherin but a Slytherin none the less," Amy said.

"Which Slytherin is that?" Tonya wondered.

"Marcus Flint Jr. HE is the Slytherin Keeper," Amy said.

"Why would a member of Slytherin's team slip this kind of info to a Gryffindor?" Hannah wondered.

"Beats me," Amy responded. 

Amy continued to ponder the question all through class that day and through the rest of the week. Friday Amy, Emily, Hannah, and Geoff were on their way to Hagrid's for tea after dropping off their books in the tower when Amy saw Flint walking by. He collided with Amy and in the aftermath of the spill which thankfully was onto a fairly soft carpeted area slipped a small book into Amy's left robe pocket. Melanie happened to be nearby,"

"Thirty Points from," she started to say.

"Mel, I'm ok it was simply an accident," Amy said as she helped her opponent get up. 

"Thanks Amy," Marcus said.

They then headed for Hagrid's. 

"Everything going well?" Hagrid asked after Fang gave Amy the requisite facial lick.

"Yeah it's going good Hagrid. I'd slip home except I have practice this weekend. If I do slip home next weekend it won't be until late due to the Quidditch Game. Which basically means I probably won't slip home that weekend," Amy said.

"How often will you have practice?" Hagrid wondered.

"Daily since we lost so much time during the two weeks I was incapacitated because of my arm," Amy said. 

"Well let's just hope you will be able to pull off a pretty good upset," Hagrid said.

"It all depends on how good Slytherin's keeper is," Geoff said. "After all you could have the worst chasers around if your Keeper can barely block the goal area you might as well not have a team. I hear it's called the Chudley Cannons Principle. Yet if you have a First Class Keeper and a fast Seeker then you have a possibly championship team since the Keeper would keep the other team from scoring and if your team's Seeker catches the snitch then boom you're in great shape."

"Why I remember the Quidditch World Cup of '94. Ireland vs. Bulgaria. The Bulgarian Seeker was a real git named Viktor Krum. A Ministry Official made a foolish bet against a couple of Hogwarts Students on the end result. The bet was that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch. I'm not sure if those two took divination nor do I care but sure enough they won the bet. The Ministry Official eventually ended up in Azkaban for being a Death Eater," Hagrid said. 

"Very interesting," Amy said not realizing that it was Potter/Weasley family history. Emily didn't pick up on that fact either. 

After Dinner was of course Quidditch Practice. Carla and Amy were in the girls portion of the locker room changing into Robes when Carla saw the small book sticking out of Amy's pocket.

"Amy, what's that book in your pocket?" Carla wondered.

"What book?" Amy asked.

"The one in your pocket silly. The one I was asking you about," Carla said.

"I didn't realize it was there," Amy said as she took it out. The title read _The Slytherin House Quidditch Strategy Guide and Play Book_. 

"I didn't realize those sleazeoids had their own play book for Quidditch. I wonder why Gryffindor doesn't have one," Carla said.

"Carla, you realize that Gryffindor has access to pretty much anything Slytherin might do. Josh could have a field day with this. Afterwards I'll quietly return to it's rightful owner. I think I know who that might be," Amy said. 

They then headed for the outer area where the team conducted it's strategy sessions. 

"Josh, this was slipped into the pocket of my robes when I was on my way to Hagrid's this afternoon. I didn't realize it until a couple minutes ago while changing into my Quidditch Robes. Carla pointed out how I had a book in my pocket," Amy said.

"Amy, this could prove useful. It's rumored that Slytherin tends to use illegal moves in their strategy. I'll look this over tonight and see if it has anything that might be helpful. Hopefully who ever it belongs to had marked what moves Higgins has planned to use against our team," Josh said.

The next day Amy was working on some homework when Josh walked over.

"Amy, that book you had managed to get ahold of. IT contains a lot of useful information. It looks like Higgins had a lot of illegal stuff planned against Gryffindor. I sent a coded owl to McGonagall, Conway, and your dad. WE will need to keep our eyes peeled next Saturday just in case. 

As the team was heading for the Pitch later Higgins walked over and he was steamed.

"OK Arnold, where is it?" Higgins asked.

"Where is what Higgins?" Josh asked.

"I happen to be missing a very important book which I will need for the upcoming game. I asked every single one of my players if they knew anything and they claim to know nothing about it's disappearance. This of course means that Gryffindor probably has it," Higgins said.

"Well none of my team has it what ever it is. Besides who knows what nasty things it would have on it being a Slytherin Book," Josh said.

"Arnold, if I find out that you are lying to me I'll make sure that you pay dearly," Higgins said.

Higgins then stormed off back towards the castle.

"Very interesting. Figures Flint would slip me the team captains own copy of the book. No wonder it has so much useful information," Amy said.

"Information which is currently enroute via owl to the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic," Josh said.

Gryffindor practiced hard for the upcoming game. Amy knew of course that her mother had sent Owl's Galore out to Percy, Charlie, Bill, Ron, Fred and George, her Grandparents, along with Lynda Malfoy. Saturday soon came and her private cheering party which was mainly parents with no cousins in attendance showed up. The only cousin to make an appearance was which surprised her Abigale Dursley. Tom's Squib cousin was also in attendance. 

"OK gang, everything is pretty much in place. Amy, when I go to Walk up and shake Higgins hand stick close. Maybe we will luck out and Flint will see it and reciprocate. 

"Ah a nice clear day for the Opening Quidditch Match of the Season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Generally the match between these two rivals is the Most talked about match of the year. Let's meet the Gryffindor Team right now. Connor, Emmons, Margolis, Vernon, Blackwell, Arnold, and Potter. Now for the Slytherin Team. Boldegard, Higgs, Nygma, Windelan, Pucey, Higgins, and Flint. The Match is being refereed by Professor Severus Snape and overseen today by Roderick Gamble of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry of Magic," Dan York said.

"OK teams, lets keep it clean, I won't hesitate to take points away for unsportsmanlike conduct no matter which team it is," Snape said. "Captains to the center."

As planned Amy flanked Josh for the opening handshake. Amy could see that Flint was hesitant but eventually flanked Higgins. 

"Well Amy, let's hope the best team wins," Marcus said.

"Agreed," Amy said. "Let's also hope for a fair game." 

"Mount your Brooms," Snape called out. "Three Two One Bleat."

They then took to their brooms. Amy headed for the Gryffindor goal where she had to do a quick block which she then threw toward Davis.

"Ah what a nice block by the Gryffindor Keeper Amy Potter daughter of Hogwarts Assistant Headmaster Harry Potter. Davis has the Quaffle, HE passes to Emmons, who sends it to Blackwell Who narrowly gets it past Flint. The Score is Gryffindor 10 Slytherin 0," Dan said. 

Ten minutes later Higgins decides to undergo his first foul of the game. He attempted to seize the tail of Theo Connors Broom. 

"Ref calls a Penalty against Slytherin for Blagging," Snape called. "Gryffindor is awarded one Penalty Shot."

Tom Blackwell took the shot and made it past Marcus by throwing it through the far right post while Marcus was protecting the far left post.

"Successful Penalty Shot for Gryffindor Chaser Tom Blackwell. Gryffindor currently leads 60-10," Dan said.

Higgins didn't wait long to try another foul. This Time he hit a Bludger right toward Hannah who was at the edge of the Crowd. Then while Snape and the Ministry official were occupied he slipped in a quick swipe at Theo's Broom with his Club. 

"Ref calls two Penalties against Slytherin one for Bumphing and one for illegal club use," Snape called after the game was restarted luckily Hannah was able to use a smaller version of a beaters stick to hit the Bludger out of the way towards Ricardo Higgs one of the Slytherin Beaters scoring a hit which nearly knocked him off his broom. "Gryffindor awarded three Penalty Shots."

Carla, Tom, and Vernon each took a Penalty shot with two going in.

"The score is currently Gryffindor Eighty Slytherin 10," Dan said. 

After another half hour of play by this time the score was Gryffindor 140, Slytherin 30 Higgins made one more attempt at a foul. This time he went right towards Josh on his broom with the intent to Collide. Just as he was getting ready to actually Collide though Snape blew his whistle. 

"Ref calls a Penalty against Slytherin for Blathing and hereby ejects Slytherin Captain Leroy Higgins. Gryffindor awarded one Penalty Shot," Snape announced. 

Two Minutes later Theo Connor underwent what Slytherin Seeker Nathan Boldegard thought was simply a Wronski Fient and end followed Theo only for Theo to put one hand out and catch the Snitch. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen along with certain ejected team captains The Final Score Gryffindor Three Hundred Slytherin Thirty," Dan called out. 

Amy was soon surrounded by her fellow Gryffindors and Family when Marcus flew over.

"Amy, that was a great game. I think you are probably the best Keeper at Hogwarts," Marcus said. "Not even the imfamous Hawkshead Formation can intimidate you."

"Does Higgins always play dirty like that?" Amy wondered.

"Generally. God was it close in the end. Gryffindor could easily have lost if Nathan hadn't been such a dunce," Marcus said.

Fairly soon everyone in Gryffindor was in the Great Hall for a small victory Party that Amy's family had put together. Abigale was standing off to one side.

"Whoa your school is so neat Amy. When Lynda invited me to come to a Quidditch Game I had no idea what she was talking about. I almost wish I could come here next year except my dad suggested I apply to a boarding school in Wales," Abigale said as she walked toward Amy. 

"Abigale, I doubt you have anything to worry about," Amy said as her fellow first years walked up.

"Amy, who is your friend?" Roger asked.

"She isn't really a friend Roger she is my cousin Abigale on my dad's side. Don't worry she one of us," Amy said hoping Abigale didn't pick up on what she had said. "Abigale, these are my classmates. Hannah of course you know, the others are Geoffrey Adams who is sort of my boyfriend, Jason Andrewson, Roger Faulkner, Jim Fitzgerald, Erica Fleming, My cousin Emily Johnson, Hillary Lewis, Tonya Mains, Nigel Nelson, Julie Watkins, Justin Wilson, and Carleen Wood."

"I don't know what Amy meant by my being one of you but I'm a mere Muggle who through fate is knowledgeable of your world," Abigale said. 

"What I think Amy meant was you were one of use meaning your one of the good guys," Hannah said though she knew that Abigale wasn't a mere Muggle. 

Lynda soon walked up.

"Abigale, I hate to interrupt but we need to hurry if we're going to catch our Portkey back to my house in time for your dad to pick you up," Lynda said.

"Thanks Lynda," Abigale said before she turned and headed off. Amy simply sat down and sighed.

"Something up Pumpkin?" Harry wondered as he walked over.

"Just wondering how we will work it so that Abigale and Joshua will get here safely next year without Dudley wondering what is up," Amy said. "Her first trip to the Wizarding World and she doesn't realize that if she had been a mere Muggle it would have looked completely different."

"I know but eventually she will realize her destiny," Harry said.


	9. The Holidays Approach

A/N This Chapter covers Amy's preparations for one of my favorite times of the Year (The actual event is next chapter kind of a time of joy to lead into some darkness.) I'm sure a few people were wondering why I had a Weasley Invasion in the last chapter of this fanfic. Well it proves useful in these next couple chapters. One concept that I'm utilizing in this chapter for next chapter is the idea of a Gift exchange where members of a group draw a name of another group member and then buy a gift for that member. It had several variations but this is one variation. Where you see this symbol £ it's the symbol for the British Pound. 

Chapter 9 The Holidays Approach

Amy was sitting in her dorm room atop her bed on a cold Friday Afternoon. Because of the cold Herbology class had been canceled and she didn't feel like going to visit Hagrid or that matter trying to wade through the snow to go into Hogsmeade to visit her mom. Instead she was looking at a piece of parchment on which was listed several names and some ideas for presents.

Amy's Christmas Gift List

Erica Fleming (Fizzing Whizbees)

Emily Johnson 

Hillary Lewis 

Tonya Mains (Chocolate Frogs)

Julie Watkins (Book on American Charms and Enchantments)

Hannah Williams 

Carleen Wood (Pumpkin Pasties)

Sarah Demenkus 

Geoff 

Mom 

Dad (Hair Brush and Mirror)

Aunt Angelina (unofficial). 

"So what are you working on?" Hillary asked as she walked in.

"Ah nothing Hillary," Amy said.

"I'm surprised you aren't at either Hagrid's or your parents," Hillary said.

"I have to go home sometimes in the next three weeks before break starts but not this weekend. I really should go talk to my dad except It would have to be a private conversation without Hannah around and wouldn't you know it just about every ghost except Peeves is in Belfast this weekend at a huge Deathday Party. When I'm within the Castle Either Hannah, Myrtle, or Ritala has to be with me and Myrtle and Ritala are in Belfast."

"I'll be right back," Hillary said.

Soon as Hillary left Amy took her wand out and tapped it against her parchment.

"_Concealo_." Amy said. The parchment then went clean. 

A couple minutes later Melanie walked in.

"Whoa talk about a major downer the House Heroine looking like she lost her best friend," Melanie joked.

"Just trying to figure out how to have a private conversation without my bodyguard around conversation with my dad as it deals with Christmas when the only other options are in Belfast as far as protection goes. Hillary Lewis has something up her sleeves but I don't know what," Amy said. 

"What is your problem exactly?" Melanie wondered.

"How I'm going to buy her present if she has to accompany me anytime I'm outside the castle grounds. Normally it's not a problem even when I go home but Christmas shopping is a different story all together," Amy said.

"Amy, if we were in the Muggle World I'd simply use the internet to do my shopping. It generally takes me a week every summer to wade through ten months worth of e-mail since I can't check my e-mail while at Hogwarts. What if you were to order her gift from a catalog maybe then you would be able to solve your problem," Melanie said.

"I'd have to charge it to my parents vault at Gringotts and I can't very well do that even if I wanted to which I don't," Amy said. "Where did you come from anyway?" 

"My room," Melanie said. "You know I really should go to the library and check for a couple things. What say we go together."

"Well It's an idea but what if it doesn't work," Amy said. "After all Hannah might follow us."

"Leave that to me," Melanie said.

The common room was fairly crowded and Hannah looked to be busy playing exploding snap with a few older students so Amy and Melanie simply slipped on out. The route to the library happened to take them right past the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Amy slipped inside and over to her dad's office. 

"Talk about excellent timing. I was about to send Dobby to get you," Harry said. 

"Dad, sometime between now and Christmas Holidays you think you could give Hannah a day off from guarding me. I have a few things planned that I really need to be alone for," Amy said.

"Trying to figure out how to buy her present without her being with you huh," Harry said.

"Yeah I am actually," Amy said.

"That can be a problem. Come on We have to be at our destination by 6," Harry said.

"Dad, I'm still in my school robes and I have no idea what you are talking about," Amy said.

"Draco sent me an owl inviting the two of us over to his place for dinner. It was last minute that's why I was about to send Dobby for you. Your School Robes will do fine," Harry said.

"I was going to help Melanie with something in the library," Amy said. 

"Amy, you silly dilly, I used that as an excuse to get you out of Gryffindor and provide a cover story in case Hannah tried to follow us," Melanie said. "I do have some stuff to do in the Library but it can wait until tomorrow."

"Just make sure you get that paper done Miss Holmes," Harry said.

Amy while Harry was finishing commenting on the fifth years homework checked her watch and saw that it said 3:45. 

"Dad, I'm going to go back to Gryffindor and grab a few things then I will be back. I know for a fact that I have time," Amy said.

"OK but two things A don't take all afternoon and maybe use this to travel there," Harry said taking a silvery colored cloak from his desk. Amy draped it over herself and was amazed when she looked in a nearby mirror that her reflection was missing. Melanie was quickly briefed on what was up and she carefully lead Amy back to the tower where Amy slipped upstairs and while invisible packed a couple changes of clothing and several sacks of Sickles in her backpack she also had placed her normal cloak in the backpack. Hillary had come up to take a small nap and her eyes had almost bugged out at the stuff almost floating into the back pack and the pack then floating along. Melanie was waiting by the Portrait hole and she opened the hole and stepped through right before Amy. Amy then walked back to her dad's office. She did look back periodically to make sure that Hannah wasn't on her tail. The only person she saw was Frank Connolly but he was busy with Peeves. She soon arrived back in his office.

"You really think you need your backpack?" Harry wondered.

"Given my recent track record when I show up at Malfoys yes," Amy said. "Besides if things end up the way I suspect I can always do some of my shopping in Diagon Alley."

By this time it was 4:30. They then headed right for the Gates and walked to the Potter house on Merlin Ave. Ginny was working away at the table as they passed through.

"Amy, Lynda sent her head earlier looking for you. She must have figured you would be coming home this weekend. I told her that I rarely had warning of when you would be showing up here," Ginny said.

"OK I'll see what she wants in a few minutes," Amy said as she took a small amount of Floo Powder from the storage vessel. "Malfoy Manor."

Harry then followed her through.

"Oh good Amy you arrived. I tried to get ahold of you earlier at your house but you weren't home," Lynda said.

"Mom told me you had sent your head. Before stopping by my dad's office I had figured on spending my weekend at school," Amy said.

"Where is Hannah?"

"Probably wondering where I am. I kind of gave her the slip," Amy said. 

"Oh boy I can just picture the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. **Amy Potter discovered Missing from Hogwarts**," Lynda said.

"Of course it might be morning before they discover me missing. Besides one of the prefects knows I was coming here so they probably won't get suspicious before morning. Why did you try to get ahold of me?" Amy asked.

"You look to be prepared for the reason I tried to contact you," Lynda said.

"That's only because whenever we've gotten together since I started at Hogwarts I always seemed to end up spending the night. I had figured on being prepared," Amy said. "Besides I might do some shopping tomorrow."

"Great we'll go early and maybe have breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron," Lynda said.

"Hey come on Mistress Lynda," Rinty said as he came walking over. 

"Rinty, you are a superb cook it's just this way Amy and I can make a day of it," Lynda said. 

Still ticked off as he was Rinty managed to cook something borderline on a feast. After Dinner it was getting dark but Amy and Lynda went out back into the Malfoy's Quidditch Pitch which was charmed in such a way that Muggles couldn't see into it. There they did some stunt flying using a couple brooms the Malfoy's had in abundance. About nine thirty they headed in by this time Harry had already left and they went upstairs to the suite of rooms where Lynda tended to hide out. 

"That was fun. Too bad I can't use stunts like that during a Quidditch game," Amy said.

"You're good enough as it is without the stunt flying anyways. By the time you are a fourth year and me a second year we will be an unstoppable force together fighting for the honor of Godric Gryffindor," Lynda said.

"How do you know you won't end up in Slytherin like the rest of your family?" Amy wondered since Lynda was descended as far back as they knew from a long line of Slytherins. 

"If that moldy old hat even tries to put me in Slytherin I will rip it to shreds," Lynda said. "Any ideas yet on how you will handle getting Abigale and Joshua to Hogwarts next year for school?"

"Not yet. Right now I just want to get my shopping done somehow," Amy said.

"Makes sense. You bring any money?" Lynda asked.

"Let See I brought about six weeks worth of allowance bags which always seem to find their way onto my bed during lunch on Fridays which hopefully will be enough," Amy said. "You know any good stores we can raid?"

"Wizard or Muggle," Lynda asked. "A couple times I had dad's Ministry Driver take me to Muggle stores."

"I was thinking Wizard but we might time dependant raid a muggle store," Amy said.

"Your family doing that silly Christmas Draw this year?" Lynda asked.

"Yeah I drew my person's name after the victory party that followed the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch Game. I don't know why but I think Grandma and Grandpa rigged it somehow," Amy said.

"Why do you think that?" Lynda wondered.

"I drew Angelina. Until the slip of paper came out of the bag with her name on it I didn't think she and Emily were being included in it but well when you think about it it makes sense they are family," Amy said.

"Who did Emily end up with?" Lynda wondered.

"Beats me I didn't ask her. I didn't figure it was any of my business. I didn't even let on that I had picked her mom," Amy said.

"Because of the tight schedule your cousin and I had I didn't have a chance to get your opinion on the game that day," Lynda said.

"It wasn't bad. I was a little worried about how it would go with Snape Refereeing. As it is it all came down to who could catch the Snitch since Slytherin would have beaten us if Nastia Boldegard's cousin had caught the Snitch instead of our seeker. Instead we trashed Slytherin from Hogwarts all the way to Durmstrang," Amy said.

"I don't see how you can handle playing Keeper the way you do. I find I get clobbered enough playing reserve Beater," Lynda said.

"Our captain is a fifth year right now so who knows by the time your eligible to play for Hogwarts you might end up taking his place. Assuming you end up in Gryffindor of course," Amy said.

The girls went to bed soon after that. The next morning they got up and got ready fairly early. When Amy went into her back pack to get all the sacks of Sickles she saw how there was a good size sack in her pack but couldn't find any of the smaller ones containing her weekly allowance. She glanced into the sack and found the smaller bags along with a pile of Galleons.

"Looks like the phantom struck again," Amy said. 

"I don't get it," Lynda said.

"I brought six bags of Sickles with me last night and yet I have about seventy Gold Galleons with me as well which I didn't pack," Amy said. 

They then crept downstairs past a sleeping Rinty to the front drive where the ministry car was waiting.

"Where to Mistress Lynda?" the driver asked.

"Drop us off somewhere on Piccadily Street," Lynda said.

"In front of the Leaky Cauldron perhaps?" The driver asked.

"No," Lynda said.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Hannah was just waking up and her first move was to walk over to Amy's four poster and rip the curtains open.

"Come on Amy, you can't sleep all weekend," Hannah said before noticing the bed was empty with the sheets neatly arranged on the bed like they were every day after the house elves came through and made the beds.

"OK everyone wake up we have an emergency," Hannah said a little loud. 

"What is it Hannah?" Carleen wondered.

"Amy's bed does not appear to have been slept in last night," Hannah said.

"Come to think of it the last time I recall seeing her was in Charms yesterday," Tonya said.

"Hannah, aren't you supposed to be with her at all times?" Julie wondered.

"Outside the Castle yes but Moaning Myrtle and Ritala assist me when she is in the castle," Hannah said.

"I know Amy was still around after lunch because I saw her in here after lunch working on something. I had commented how I was surprised she wasn't either at Hagrid's or in Hogsmeade at her parents. She mentioned how Most of the ghosts were in Belfast at a huge Deathday party. The only ghost not at the party was Peeves. I wonder if Peeves might have been in here yesterday afternoon around four. Because I saw several things floating in the area of her bed," Hillary said.

"Someone should go wake Debbie up," Hannah said.

"Why Debbie why not one of the prefects?" Emily wondered. "Melanie for instance. She tends to hang out in here as it is."

"Because Emily, Debbie being Head Girl might know where we can find Professor Potter's bedroom," Hannah said clearly having taken charge.

"I'll go," Emily said.

The 1st years were in the top of the tower so she headed down finding three flights up from the Common Room a door marked seventh years. She then banged on the door. A very sleeping Carla eventually opened it up.

"What is going on. It's Saturday a day to sleep in," Carla complained.

"Sorry Carla but I'm looking for Debbie," Emily said.

Emily's statement quickly brought the Head girls Black haired head out of her bed.

"What's wrong Miss Johnson?" Debbie asked.

"My cousin looks to be missing," Emily said. "She was seen yesterday afternoon in her room but it was early on."

"What did Gina or Melanie think when you told them about this?" Debbie asked.

"I was told to wake you up," Emily said. "Or rather I volunteered to wake you up. If it had been me making the decision I would have woken Melanie up because she tends to hang with us as it is if one of us in upstairs hanging in our room."

"Well let's go," Debbie said. 

On the way upstairs Debbie woke Melanie and Gina up.

"Melanie, when was the last time you saw Amy yesterday if at all?" Debbie asked after they were in the 1st years room.

"She was in her dad's office He had sent for her and Hannah was tied up so I walked her there," Melanie said. 

"Did you pick up any tidbits of conversation?"

"She said that someone named Rico or something like that had invited them to dinner," Melanie said leaving out the part about Amy using an invisibility cloak to retrieve some stuff.

"Melanie, that name you heard could it have been Draco?" Hannah asked a theory starting to form in her mind.

"That sounds about right," Melanie said. "Why do you ask Hannah?"

"Because Draco has a daughter Lynda who Amy is good friends with. In fact when We went to London in September Amy and I spent the last two nights of the trip at Malfoy Manor. Also when Amy and I went to that Birthday Party in October Lynda was also invited so we went together spending the night before at Lynda's," Hannah said. "Hillary, you said that several things were floating in the area of Amy's bed yesterday afternoon around four right."

"Yeah so?" Hillary asked.

"What if it wasn't Peeves up to his usual mischief but Amy sneaking around somehow," Hannah said.

"Several students did say they had seen a backpack floating around the Common Room around that time," Gina said. "I figured someone was simply practicing _Wingardium Leviosa_ and didn't think too much about it."

"How would Amy if it was Amy turn herself invisible?"

"There are several ways. Cloaks among them. In fact that's the easiest way but Invisibility Cloaks aren't easy to come by. They are quite rare and also quite valuable. Where would Amy have gotten ahold of one though," Gina said.

"Good question," Hannah said. "Debbie, where is Professor Potter's bedroom?"

"Hannah, how do you know he doesn't spend his weekends in Hogsmeade since he has a house there after all?" Emily asked.

"He does in fact from what Professor Finch-Fletchley said while Prof. Potter has quarters here at Hogwarts he spends most nights at home in Hogsmeade," Debbie said. 

Meanwhile back in London Amy and Lynda had just finished Breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron and were headed into Diagon Alley. 

"So where are we going first?" Lynda asked.

"Where else," Amy said heading for Weasley's Wizard Wheezies Where George was just unlocking the door.

"Morning Uncle Forge," Amy said. "Where's Gred?"

"He hasn't arrived yet. When you picked your name at the victory party who did you pick?" George wondered.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," Amy said figuring not even George needed to know who she has picked. 

"Just so you know I think My parents had included Angelina and Emily in the festivities especially since I thought I saw my mom passing the derby to Emily at the party," George said as Fred walked in.

"Well Well Well look who decided to grace our fine store with her radiant glow this fine day," Fred joked. 

"Well I happened to find myself in the neighborhood of the Leaky Cauldron so I took the time to come here and see what was up," Amy said.

"Then how is it that Lynda Malfoy is with you or is it coincidence and where is your shadow?" Fred wondered referring to Hannah.

"Let's see where did we lose her Wasn't it somewhere around Stratford or something?" Amy wondered.

"No I think it was somewhere more like Hogsmeade," Lynda said.

"You two are something else," Fred said. "Lynda, you start Hogwarts when next year?"

"Year after Mr. Weasley. If the sorting hat puts me in Slytherin it's seconds will be numbered," Lynda said.

"Trust me Lynda that stupid relic doesn't always grant your wish. I wanted to be placed in Ravenclaw because my best friend pre Hogwarts is in that house and yet I ended up upholding the family tradition," Amy said.

"What did the hat say to you?" George wondered.

"HE said that he sensed extreme bravery in that head of mine yes extreme bravery even if it was clouded and there was only one place for me and that is Gryffindor. Of course it called out Gryffindor real loud," Amy said. "What do you think it meant by my having extreme bravery even if it is clouded?"

"Amy, Fred and I have been trying to figure that silly hat out since we were first years. I don't think even Dumbledore knows everything about that hat," George said. "So what's on your plan today?"

"Shopping, our next stop is Flourish and Blotts. My roommate Julie has a real heavy fascination with Wizards and Wizardry of America along with their forms of magic where she has family. In fact she thinks she might have been born there and brought to Britain as a baby possibly shortly after her birth. I want to see if they have any books on the subject," Amy said.

"Fred, remember that time fourth year when The family was at Flourish and Blotts with Harry along with Hermione and her parents when Gilderoy Lockhart was holding his book signing," George said.

"Yeah Harry didn't know what to expect when Lockhart pulled him to the front of the line so he could put out a simple press release," Fred responded.

"What Press Release was that?"

"That Lockhart was doing to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. Lockhart even gave him a complete set of books which he gave to Ginny preferring to buy his own," George responded.

"How good a professor was he?" 

"We've had better. Like Lupin or even the person we thought was Mad Eye Moody," Fred responded. "We were kind of glad he only lasted the one year."

"How long does a typical professor last at that school?" Lynda wondered.

"Most of them have been there it seems like Forever. Like Hagrid, he is truly an old Family friend. After all Hagrid was at Hogwarts at the same time as You Know Who," Amy said. "Of course You Know Who was kissed by a Dementor when I was a baby. Defense Against the Dark Arts has a very high turnover rate. My dad never had a professor for that class longer then one year."

"Yet he accepted the position knowing how high a turnover rate it had," Lynda said amazed. 

"Well I think he accepted it because of the sweetening of the offer with the roles of head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmaster," Amy said. 

"Where are you going after Flourish and Blotts?" George wondered.

"Not sure," Amy said.

"If you are still in the area at around noon stop by here and we will do lunch in the back where we have a small kitchen," George said.

They then headed for Flourish and Blotts after Amy accepted the invitation. Amy's first stop was The section on American magic. She saw this one book _500 Truly American Charms and Enchantments_ by Pricilla Charmend. _This would do perfect. In fact my mom could use it in her research but I already know what I'm buying her._ Amy then picked up the book which cost 2 Galleons 3 sickles. She was passing by the History section when she saw a book marked _The Goblins Wars a Historical Significance_ by Bathilda Bagshot. _Perfect for Sarah even at 3 galleons. _Lynda walked over. 

"Amy, I was browsing around and I found books on Chocolate Frog Collecting. This one is a real nice one about all the various cards and their rarity. Mr. Flourish said this edition just came out last week and is up to date," Lynda said. Amy glanced at the price 15 sickles. Lynda had a couple copies with her and accepted one of them.

"Perfect gift for Hannah," Amy said. 

They then headed out and were walking around when they came to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Amy ducked in and walked around. She found a UQL set of balls for 12 Galleons. She struggled to lift the box. The Owner helped her lift it. 

"Setting up a Quidditch Pitch are you?" the owner asked.

"Actually it's a Christmas Present for my Aunt. Could you wrap it and arrange delivery to The Burrow for Christmas?" Amy requested.

"Sure, what should the card say?" He asked. 

"To Angelina from Amy. My aunt plays for the Puddlemere United and she has a set but it's getting really warn out so I figured I would buy her a new one for Christmas," Amy said.

"You are Amy Potter I take it," The owner said. "In that case I'm going to take 33 percent off and sell it to you for only nine Galleons."

"OK you have any books on the various teams? One of my friends is a big fan of the Holyhead Harpies," Amy said.

"Oh yes we have an entire book section over here. Will you be requesting Gift wrapping for it. The book costs 3 Galleons 10 sickles," the owner said.

"How much is gift wrapping?" Amy wondered.

"It depends on size. For the book probably 15 knuts. The Quidditch set would cost a couple Galleons but I'm not going to charge you for Gift wrapping or shipping," The owner said. "I understand you are quite the Quidditch Player yourself. What are you using for a broom?"

"Right now a Nimbus 2002 that belongs to the school. I'm only a first year so I'm not authorized my own broom. Even with my dad being Deputy Headmaster," Amy said. 

"What position do you play?" the owner wondered.

"Keeper for Gryffindor," Amy said.

"I'm surprised you weren't looking at the brooms. It seems like your father always had the newest model when ever he had to buy a new broom. Not that he ever bought a broom. The school bought his first one and I had an order for a Firebolt a couple years later that was charged to Sirius Black's vault. Will this be charged to your parents vault?"

"No I'm going to pay for it," Amy said. "On the card for the book put to Hillary from Amy. It goes to Hillary Lewis Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and deliver it right before Christmas."

Amy then headed out after completing her costly transaction.

"You made out like a bandit in there. Let's hope it was worth it," Lynda said. Where too next?"

"I think we have time to transact some business at the local Confectionery I have some business to transact there," Amy said. "By that time we should be just about done and can hang out at my uncles shop for a while before we raid Muggle London." 

They then headed for the Confectionery.

"Hello Miss Potter, what brings you by here?"

"Christmas Shopping. I'm buying gifts for my roommates at Hogwarts. Let's see three packages of Fizzing Whizbees card to read to Erica from Amy. Recipients Address Erica Fleming Gryffindor House, a medium sized tin of Treacle Fudge card to read To Emily from Amy. Recipients Address Emily Johnson care/of the Weasley's The Burrow, the largest box of Chocolate Frogs you have card to read to Tonya from Amy, Recipients address Tonya Mains Gryffindor House, and finally a small case of Pumpkin Pasties card to read to Carleen from Amy, Recipients Address Carleen Wood Gryffindor House. IF you can arrange delivery properly gift wrapped to Hogwarts right before Christmas," Amy said.

"OK That will be 1 Galleon 6 sickles. That includes wrapping and shipping," the owner said having taken careful notes. 

"Amy, you haven't bought anything for your parents?" Lynda said. 

"I know, We are going to do that in Muggle London after I exchange some money," Amy said. 

They then headed for the joke shop once again. George was at the counter.

"You two can head right on back. Didn't buy much," George said.

"I arranged for some of the stuff to be shipped. To carry it with me would be too obvious either that or freshness would be a factor. I only have three people left to buy for My parents and my boyfriend. I know what I want to buy my dad. I also have a clue what I want to buy my mom. Only problem is I have to convert some money to Muggle Money," Amy said before they headed back where a familiar Dark Skinned woman was working in the kitchen. 

"Angelina, what brings you into London?"

"Break from the team until January. I couldn't resist sneaking here. Don't worry Amy Neville gave me a room at the Leaky Cauldron where I actually sleep," Angelina said. "Fred and George said you were being pretty tight lipped about who you had chosen in the draw."

"I didn't figure anyone had to know who I picked," Amy said.

"You mean you aren't even going to tell me. Emily told me who she picked," Angelina said.

"No I'm not even going to tell you," Amy said.

"Spoilsport," Angelina said.

Angelina ended up whipping up a pretty fabulous lunch. Shortly after lunch Amy and Lynda headed for Gringotts. 

"Why did you have the stuff for Emily and Angelina sent to the Burrow?" Lynda asked as they neared the Huge White Marble building that housed Gringotts Bank. 

"Because the Weasleys always have a huge Christmas. All my uncles bring their kids and of course what few Potters are left show up as well which is basically My mom and dad and me," Amy said. By this time they were heading for a Goblin to transact their business.

"How may I help you today?" the Goblin asked.

"I'm wondering if I can convert some Galleons into Muggle Money?"

"Certainly. You get £5.12 to the Galleon. How many would you like to change

"What would 25 Galleons give me?" Amy wondered.

"25 galleons would give you £127.94," the Goblin said.

"Sounds good," Amy said as she counted 25 coins from her money bag. 

"OK if you could just fill out the register so we know who is changing how much," The Goblin said.

Amy then placed the information in the proper spaces on the registry. She then handed the registry back.

"Would you like to deposit the rest of your money?" The Goblin asked.

"I don't think so not today at least," Amy said working to keep the confusion out of her voice. The Goblin the handed her the money she had requested. 

"This is great. I should be able to make out like a bandit once we hit the street," Amy said as they headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Still hanging around huh Girls," Neville commented as they headed for the Street. "Returning to Malfoy Manor now are we?"

"Not yet Mr. Longbottom, Still have more shopping to do. I'm going to do some of it in the Muggle World," Amy said.

"Good luck," Neville said.

They then passed through into the Muggle World.

"This is a pretty Strange Place," Lynda said. "I've never gone shopping in this world."

"OK first we need to find a good perfume shop, My mom loves Muggle Perfume," Amy said.

They walked along the street eventually coming across a large store. 

"Who knows we might find something here," Lynda said.

"That we might," Amy said. Once inside they wondered around for a while. A store employee came up at one point.

"May I assist you two ladies with anything?" the employee wondered.

"Yes we are looking for your Perfume department," Amy said.

"Follow me ladies," the employee said. Eventually they were in the proper department. 

"What kind of Perfume are you looking for?" a different employee wondered.

"Something fairly fragrant not too flowery but not too fruity either," Amy said.

"This might do the trick," the employee said. She then sprayed a bit on a small card. Amy glanced at the price tag of £3.

"Do you have anything more expensive?" Amy wondered.

The employee's face took on a very suspicious look. 

"Well I have this which costs £50," The Employee said. "That expensive enough for you?"

"The Fragrance isn't quite right," Amy said.

"Well I doubt you can afford this but I have this at £75," The Employee taking a ½ liter bottle of a very fine perfume. After Amy smelled it she took the time to really take it in.

"Perfect," Amy said. "I'll take it."

The salesperson took the time to ring it up and Amy paid for it.

"I have a feeling she was trying to take advantage of our young age," Amy said.

"Yeah she probably didn't expect you had that much money on you," Lynda said. "How much do you have left?"

"Close to £52," Amy said. "Let's head for a different store."

They left and eventually came across a store which in America would be called a Pharmacy.(A/N I know from reading Agatha Christie that they call the places where they pick up prescriptions Chemists but never having been in Britain I don't know if Chemists sell other things like American Pharmacies do.)

Amy headed inside the Pharmacy.

"Why are we going in here?" Lynda wondered.

"I figured we could find my dad's present here," Amy said heading for the hair care aisle. She then picked up a Men's brush and a comb and took the time to look around. She eventually came across a small thing of a pretty nice cologne for £15. She added that to her selection. She eventually found a small 40cm square mirror for £25. She took her selection to the register.

"That will be £46," the cashier said. Amy handed her the money.

"Amy, any idea how you will wrap it or even smuggle that stuff into Gryffindor tomorrow?" Lynda wondered as they were reentering The Leaky Cauldron. 

"I'll figure that out tonight at your place," Amy said as she glanced around and saw Hannah sitting at the bar talking to Neville. "At least I was going to."

"How did I know you would show up here eventually?" Hannah wondered having turned around at the sound of Amy's voice.

"No idea what so ever," Amy said. "How long have you been here?"

"Half an hour. What have you been up to?" Hannah wondered as she tried to peak in the Flourish and Blotts bag.

"No Peaking Hannah. I wanted to be able to Christmas Shop alone so I took advantage of Mr. Malfoy inviting my dad and I to dinner last night to do my shopping here in London," Amy said.  
"London as in Diagon Alley or London as in Muggle London?" Hannah wondered.

"Both actually," Amy said. "How long did it take to find out where I was?"

"Well I sort of panicked when I found your bed hadn't been slept in last night. I had Emily wake up the Head girl who apparently woke up the two Prefects on our side of the tower. Melanie explained about the dinner invitation and how I was busy so She walked you to your dad's office when he sent for you," Hannah said. "How did you retrieve your stuff from the tower?"

"My dad loaned me his heirloom Invisibility Cloak," Amy said.

"Why is it an heirloom?" Hannah wondered.

"It used to belong to my grandfather on his side," Amy said. "How concerned were my parents when you contacted them."

"Actually based on Melanie's telling us about the invitation we didn't even tell McGonagall. I figured if you were at Malfoys you would eventually turn up here. Of course I did have Neville let me into Diagon Alley so I could check your uncles' shop."

"We were there only briefly," Amy said.

"You should have waited for me I know the best places to go in the Muggle portions of London," Hannah said.

"I didn't figure you would end up catching up to me," Amy said. "My uncles did ask where you were this morning. I told them we had left you somewhere around Stratford. Then Lynda said it was more like Hogsmeade."

"Which it was since you left me at Hogwarts," Hannah said. "How did your dad send for you?"

"Actually he didn't. I was talking to Melanie about my Christmas Shopping and she invited me to accompany her to the Library only we really went to My dad's office. At that point he was about to send Dobby to get me. You were playing Exploding Snap with that bunch of fifth and sixth years," Amy said.

"Just so you know I made a quick phone call when I got here and I have to go into Epsom tonight and I was asked to bring my friends along," Hannah said.

"Why do you have to go to Epsom?" Lynda wondered.

"My family is there," Hannah said.

"Oh," Lynda said. "Wish I could join you."

"I already cleared it with your dad," Hannah said.

Mr. Williams sent a limo to pick the girls up. Amy was amazed by the size house that Hannah lived in. 

"This looks like a miniature version of Malfoy Manor," Amy said.

"Yeah with a little work," Lynda said.

"Hi, you must be Hannah's friends," a Tall Reddish Blond haired woman who looked a tad overweight said.

"Yes I'm Amy Potter and this is Lynda Malfoy," Amy said. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Hannah has told me a lot about you and your family Amy in her letters. In fact Cyrus and I were hoping you could accompany her home here for Christmas," Mrs. Williams said.

"The offer is nice Mrs. Williams except my family is having a huge celebration at my grandparents," Amy said.

"Oh," Mrs. Williams said. "Is your family real well off in your world?" 

"Fairly well off. My dad's parents left him a huge vault full of the money we use. Which is probably good because my mom has a huge family and it was a struggle for them when she was growing up. She has six older brothers," Amy said.

"WE consider ourselves lucky that we can easily raise out kids. One thing that helps is Hannah being at the special school for her kind. Although I do hope to have another child like her," Mrs. Williams said.

"Should only be what two months mom," Hannah said.

"At the most Hannah," Mrs. Williams said.

"My mom is in the seventh month of pregnancy with twins," Hannah said.

"Interesting," Amy said as an eight year old girl walked in.

"Hannah, what brings you home?" she wondered.

"I was in the area so I called mom and she suggested I sneak home for dinner and to bring my friends Amy and Lynda," Hannah said. "the Blond bomber is my sister Heidi."

"She doesn't look like a bomber," Lynda said.

"Give it some time Lynda," Hannah said.

Fairly soon her little brother Gerald walked in as well. He seemed to take a quick liking to Lynda. Enough that Lynda disappeared with him. By the time they were sitting down to Dinner Hannah's father had graced the rest of the group with his presence. 

"So Amy, how do people in your world travel?" Cyrus wondered.

"There are various ways. Broomsticks, Floo Powder, and Apparating are the major ones. I use Floo Powder quite a lot to get between my parents house and other places like Diagon Alley or Lynda's house. I've used a broomstick occasionally mainly for athletic pursuits. Apparating is a mode of transportation that requires a license kind of like Driving in your world. Some Witches and Wizard's enchant normal things like cars and motorcycles to fly and of course there is the Knight Bus which can take a person just about anywhere, The Hogwarts Express which is the school train between London and Hogsmeade where I live outside of school. Also some people like to use Portkeys which are just normal items which are enchanted so they can take a group of witches or wizards somewhere," Amy explained. 

"I see. I'd expect you all to use flying carpets or something?"

"In some countries they do but flying carpets are illegal in Britain," Amy said.

"What kind of magic do you learn?" Heidi wondered.

"Various types, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, WE also take a required class on Defense Against the Dark Arts which my dad teaches," Amy said.

"How many different types of charms are there?" Cyrus wondered.

"A lot and we've only started to learn them. Of course the caretaker is a real nice guy and he taught me a few cleaning charms and My dad has taught Hannah some interesting spells," Amy said as Hannah started to zone out a little. 

"Something wrong Hannah?" Gerald wondered.

"I was picking up something. Amy's dad taught me a detection spell so I can tell if someone with magical abilities is nearby. You see one of my activities at Hogwarts is protecting Amy from possible Dark Wizards. My special training hasn't gotten to the point I can tell a Dark Wizard from a Wizard of the light but I can tell if someone is in the area with magical abilities and if so who. OF course I turn it down when around a lot of users so it isn't overwhelming," Hannah said.

"Whoa neato," Gerald said. "Are you using it now?"

"As a matter of fact I am and I well what I'm picking up doesn't match what I see so there is a presence I can't identify," Hannah said.

"Why how many users of magic are you picking up?" Lynda wondered.

"I'm picking up what seems like four presences yet there are no wizards in the room and only three witches," Hannah said.

"So maybe one of your unborn babies is like Hannah," Cyrus said.

"That seems like the most logical explanation since all four presences are in this room," Hannah said.

Shortly after dinner Two Owls showed up in the window of the parlor Screech and Hedwig. Amy untied the message from Hedwig first.

Amy

if possible be back at school by two o'clock tomorrow.

Dad

Amy quickly replied to the message and sent Hedwig off. 

"Hannah, we have to return to Hogwarts by two tomorrow," Amy said. She then untied the message with Screech She saw it was addressed to Lynda.

Lynda,

find out where Amy is staying tonight whether she is staying with us or with Hannah's family

Draco.

"I was going to invite you girls to spend the night," Mrs. Williams said.

"Sounds good. I doubt my dad will mind," Amy said.

"I'll let my dad know and see if I can spend the night. I'll also have him send Amy's backpack and some stuff for me," Lynda said. 

Screech was soon off. Hannah was giving a tour of the Williams house when the Williams's butler walked up to them. 

"Miss Hannah, an owl just delivered this for one of your guests," the butler said acting as if Owl Mail was below a family of the Williams status

"Thanks Edgar," Hannah said. She then looked at the addressing.

"It's for Lynda," Hannah said.

"Don't stay up to late. The car should be there by ten o'clock with the stuff," the message said.

"I've never gotten used to seeing those silly birds showing up here at strange intervals," the butler said.

"Well Owl Post is common in my world Richard so you probably should get used to it," Hannah said.

"Rather reluctantly probably Miss Hannah, when the car arrives where should I put the stuff?" Richard wondered.

"In the Guest Suite would be the best place I think Richard," Hannah said.

"Of course Miss Hannah," Richard said.

The stuff arrived about nine thirty. Amy saw how there were several wrapped packages in her shopping bags which she had Floo Powdered to Malfoy Manor so she wouldn't have to carry them to Epsom. She also saw how they were discretely marked as to the contents and that several blank tags had been included. She also saw a note from Draco.

"Amy, at your father's request I pulled a few strings and had a fireplace at the Williams House connected to the Floo Network. I think it was the one in Hannah's room which was connected," the note said. 

The next morning the Williams cook prepared a nice meal before the girls headed upstairs to Hannah's room. Amy took a small pouch of Floo Powder out.

"Gryffindor House," Amy said after gathering up her stuff. Soon she managed to arrive in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Hey Amy," Geoff said as he glanced up. "Where were you the whole time?"

"London and I spent last night at Hannah's house," Amy said as Hannah came through. 

"Glad they did it right," Hannah said. "I was worried I would end up in some strange place. Since we can Floo Powder straight to Gryffindor we can bypass your house next time we decide to raid Diagon Alley or visit Lynda. She was going to have her dad send a car. Apparently she doesn't care for Floo Powder preferring Ministry Cars or Portkeys," Hannah said.

Amy and Hannah then headed for Harry's Office where they found him working away.

"Amy did you get much done before Hannah caught up with you?" Harry wondered.

"AS a matter of fact Lynda and I had just returned to the Leaky Cauldron and were getting ready to head via the Floo Network back to her place after completing everything when we noticed Hannah talking to Mr. Longbottom. The clowns are doing good I stopped into see them," Amy reported.

"How surprised was your mom to see you this morning?" Harry wondered.

"Actually we Floo Powdered directly here from Hannah's," Amy said. "Geoff noticed my return from the trenches."

"How long will it take to wrap all the stuff you bought?" Harry wondered.

"I think Rinty did it for me," Amy said.

That evening Amy was working on some homework in her dorm when Melanie walked in.

"Well how much did you accomplish?" Melanie wondered.

"I managed to get it all done before I ran into Hannah. I should have expected her to pull that off. Her family seems real nice," Amy said. "We had dinner last night with her family and spent the night there."

A/N This chapter basically sets up a couple things that will take place over the next couple chapters. Take into consideration the Darkness is coming. Be prepared next Chapter to meet a lot of Weasleys and remember to beware of the Darkness.


	10. Christmas Weasley Style

A

A/N It's Beginning to Look a Lot like Christmas Knuts wish I knew more words to that song. Well in that one phrase I basically gave you an idea of what this Chapter is about. How long it will end up I don't know. My chapters tend to be anywhere from four pages (Chapter 1) to 12 pages (Chapter 4) this will probably be closer to Chapter 1's length then Chapter 4's length. Christmas is my favorite time of year although it seems strange to be thinking about Christmas with Green grass on the ground and leaves on the trees and allergies bugging you from time to time. Mine though have been a little better since the Labor Day Storm of 1998 which caused a big Willow Tree (Not the Whomping variety though) to split in half with the half closest to our house handing on the house without doing any sirius damage (pun intended). Well we ended up cutting the tree down but every year it always dropped these little pods on the ground and our deck so I don't miss it at all. Part of the reason Christmas is my favorite time of year is because I was born on Christmas Eve (Once again I'm sirius about this (once again pun intended). Enough about me let's see how the Weasley's celebrate Christmas. Okay there were a lot of unfamiliar characters so I will try to separate out who is who.

Molly and Big Arthur: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of course.

Percy and Penny. Percy and his wife the former Penelope Clearwater. They have two kids Arthur Harold (known as little Arthur (A/N named for his grandfather and a certain uncle) 9, and Jeanine 6. 

Charlie and Colleen have two kids Sybill Eileen (A/N prefers to be called Elly) 10, and Rubeus H. 8.

Bill has one adopted son Samuel 14. 

Ron and Ashley (A/N she was introduced toward the end of Moral Dilemma). Have three kids, Tammie Hermione (A/N yes that Hermione) 8, Richard Albus "Rick" 5, and Wendell H. P. 3. Care to guess what the HP stands for.

The other characters of course Amy, Hannah, Emily, along with Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny should be familiar to you.

Chapter 10 Christmas Weasley's Style

It's the week before Christmas and the occupants of the 1st years girls dorm in Gryffindor are gathered in their room getting ready. Emily, Hannah, and Amy are packing their backpacks since they had elected not to stay at school for Christmas since Amy and Emily had a family function coming up and Hannah had to stay with Amy.

"You know it's strange this is the first Christmas I'm not spending with my family," Hannah said.

"Well you did try to get the holidays off but my dad vetoed the idea. Maybe he will give you a couple days to Floo Powder Home and visit your family," Amy said.

"My mom was so disappointed that I couldn't come home. Aim, where did you put any presents you bought for the Hogwarts bunch?"

"I left them with Dobby figuring he can do what ever they do with the presents. I wonder what kind of tree Grandma and Grandpa got this year. Last years was almost as tall as Hagrid it was so big," Amy said.

"God Amy, you seem to know everything about our family and yet I know almost nothing," Emily said. "Well I should be going my mom is meeting me at King's Cross Station when the train arrives and we will go from there to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. See you at Grandma and Grandpa's on Christmas Day," Emily said.

"We are heading over a couple days before to help set things up. I'm sure you will manage," Amy said as Emily picked up her backpack and headed for the Great Hall so she could catch a ride to Hogsmeade Station. 

A short time later Amy and Hannah were in their private clubhouse a.k.a. Myrtle's bathroom discussing a couple things.

"OK we figured on heading for your parents this afternoon. Do you want to take the High Road the Low Road or the Express route?" Hannah wondered.

"My dad arranged for a carriage just in case we had our trunks to worry about which we don't. My mom was going to Apparate to your house and get some extra clothes just in case. I'm sure you will manage fine. My dad was sort of an honorary Weasley after all before he and my mom got married.

"Probably a good idea," Hannah said. "Myrtle what will you and Ritala do for the Holidays?"

"Ritala tends to stay here and do her haunting. Me I'm not sure yet," Myrtle said.

Shortly after that Amy and Hannah walked out to visit the gamekeeper in his cottage.

"Hello girls where are Geoff and Emily?" Hagrid wondered.

"Geoff is back in the common room and Emily caught the train to London for the week. Unless something happens we will meet up at the end of the week at The Burrow," Amy said.

"Hannah, how come you didn't go home for Christmas?" Hagrid wondered.

"I would have preferred to but a certain Assistant Headmaster decided not to give me time off to do so," Hannah said while trying not to directly give a name.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Have you even owled your parents since you arrived here?"

"A few times our butler isn't used to owl traffic yet. When I was home end of last month I mentioned to him how Owl traffic is standard in our world. Hopefully he will learn to get used to it. Oh man I hope to get the summer off at least so I can visit my parents. Even if it is only part of the summer I want to be able to be at home for a bit. The best I could do last time was one night. Even if Amy by sneaking off without me was able to spend a night with Lynda Malfoy before I invited them both to spend the night at my parents house in Epsom," Hannah said.

"Why did Amy leave you behind?" Hagrid wondered knowing Hannah was supposed to be with Amy when she was outside the castle walls.

"I was going to London to do Christmas Shopping. That plus Mr. Malfoy had invited my dad and I to dinner," Amy said. "My dad was with me. Besides nothing happened."

"There are rumors which the Ministry is trying to confirm that there might be a new dark force coming into power. This force is thought to be a greater Threat then You Know Who ever was. You two better be careful when alone," Hagrid said.

"I doubt we have anything to be concerned about Hagrid. After all I don't plan on leaving the house much except to go to my grandparents," Amy said.

"Be careful all the same Amy," Hagrid suggested. "You never know what can go wrong."

That afternoon Amy and Hannah were waiting in the Great Hall with Frank when the carriage arrived. They had just climbed in and Amy was getting ready to close the door all the way when it was yanked out of her hand. 

"Dobby what are you doing here?" Amy wondered upon seeing the house elf.

"Dobby have special assignment over vacation. Dobby to accompany Professor Potter and Amy Potter. Christmas Presents all taken care of. Dobby thought Amy Potter knew of plan."

"Unfortunately I wasn't aware of the plan for you to accompany my dad and I," Amy said. The carriage started soon after that. After a long ride it turned onto Merlin Ave. A short time after that they were at the Potter House. Dobby took the time to open the door and bow as Amy and Hannah left the carriage. Amy couldn't resist slipping a couple silver sickles into Dobby's right hand which was sticking out his left hidden under his upper body by the bow. 

"Amy Potter, I can't accept your money," Dobby said. "House Elves generally don't like getting paid for their services."

"Funny I thought that's why you had your hand outstretched," Amy giggled. Hannah simply sighed. Right then Ginny walked out. 

"I wondered what time you girls would show up. Amy, that weekend you were in London shopping how come I didn't see you when you got home before returning to school?" Ginny wondered.

"I returned directly. Dad with Mr. Malfoy's help arranged for the Ministry to hook the fireplace in Hannah's bedroom at her home in Epsom into the Floo Network. Therefore WE had no reason to either return to Malfoys or swing by here," Amy said.

"I had some things for you to take back to school with you for McGonagall to review," Ginny said.

"Dad's note didn't mention that," Amy said.

"Hannah, will you be spending time with your family for Christmas or not?" Ginny wondered.

"Well unfortunately duty requires that I miss out on spending Christmas with my family. Oh well Schedule permitting I might spend a day with them after Christmas," Hannah said.

"It's so stupid that acting as a bodyguard for someone who will probably never be in serious danger can prevent a person from being with their family for Christmas. I'm sure if I spent enough time talking to Harry I can get him to let you Floo Powder home for a couple hours on Christmas morning," Ginny said.

"Mrs. Potter, It's okay. Duty does come first. Besides If I decide to become an Auror this will be good experience. Although Amy is pretty good at sneaking off when my back is turned," Hannah said.

"I had my reasons though," Amy said. "Besides it was sanctioned sneaking off."

"You could at least have made it look like you had slept in your bed. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten suspicious quite as soon as I did," Hannah said.

"How would one have done that?" Amy wondered.

"Oh mess up the sheets, hide pillows under them. There are a number of things you could have done," Hannah said. "I tried that trick on my parents a number of times back in my Muggle days."

"Hannah, you were never Muggle. You just thought you were normal until my dad wrote you. A Wizard can by force or choice choose to live as a Muggle. Arabella Figg is one example. She was a witch but she lived a Muggle life. In fact she used to baby-sit my dad. HE just didn't know she was a witch at first," Amy said.

"How much shopping do you have left to do before we leave for the Burrow?"

"Mine is done. What about yours?" Amy wondered.

"To be honest I haven't even started mine. I wasted a good trip to London trying to track you down by not taking advantage of the time to do some shopping myself. Oh well we are in Hogsmeade so I can work fast. Who did you buy presents for?" Hannah wondered.

"Well as far as family goes my parents, Emily, and Angelina. My parents because I always do. Emily because I bought something for the various girls we live with, and Angelina because I drew her name for the family gift exchange. Of course I think it was rigged so I would get her name," Amy said.

"Why because you at least know her compared to if say Jeanine chose her," Hannah said.

"Exactly," Amy said. "Emily and I have been friends for years. WE just didn't know we were related at first. Plus Angelina was in Gryffindor with my parents along with the other Weasleys including Fred and George."

"You know Amy you have it easy, You have this nice long legacy of witches and wizard's going back a long ways and my family tree is what Muggle," Hannah said. "Not that there is anything wrong with being Muggle born."

"Our Transfiguration Professor is Muggle Born," Amy said. "Also My Grandma Lily Potter was Muggle born and If you went back far enough I bet you would find Muggles in the other parts of my family tree. Hannah, who knows you might be able to become part of a legacy of witches and wizards."

"Easily. Amy you think that Flint guy in Slytherin might like you or something?" Hannah wondered.

"He probably does. After all he helped us beat his team," Amy said.

"That is certainly unusual, I have a feeling there was a hidden meaning in his doing it," Hannah said.

The next Morning Hannah took some time off to do some shopping for Christmas. She mainly bought small presents for her family along with a tin of Floo Powder to keep on the mantel in her house. She also borrowed Hedwig to forward the presents to her house. 

"Well my shopping is all taken care of," Hannah said that night at Dinner. 

"That's good to know. Hannah, If you want to Floo Powder home for the night you can Slip home on the 31st at some point and ring in 10 with your family," Harry said.

"Okay Professor, I may just do that," Hannah said. "Your wife was a little annoyed that duty would keep me from seeing my family."

"It was a very hard choice having you remain on duty over the holidays. Easter Holidays though you will be given time off," Harry said. 

"Thanks Professor," Hannah said. She then headed upstairs. Her first stop was the bathroom only to find it occupied. 

"Oh Hi Hannah," Myrtle said.

"How did you get here?" Hannah wondered.

"Through the plumbing over the years since Harry moved here I've managed to map out all the pipes that run between Hogwarts and the wizarding village. I've sort of lived here over those years," Myrtle said.

"I see," Hannah said. "So you are sort of the Resident Ghost of Potter Manor."

"Part time Resident Ghost Maybe," Myrtle said. "At least these days."

"That sounds about Accurate," Hannah said. "Since you seem to spend a lot of time at Hogwarts enough that you have your own primary haunt."

"Well that bathroom is where I used to do most of my haunting," Myrtle said. "After all it was in there that I died."

Hannah after she finished up in the bathroom headed toward Amy's room where a cot had been placed for her to sleep. The cot of course was of the wizarding variety so it had a special compartment within which a wizard or witch could place their wand. 

About eleven o'clock Amy peeked over towards Hannah.

"Hannah, you think you'll be stuck on duty over the summer?"

"God I hope not the whole summer. Otherwise I'll miss seeing the twins grow. Which one do you think might be magical?" Hannah wondered.

"Who knows it's not like it will be my little brother or sister," Amy said. 

"True, but you never know," Hannah said.

The two girls then went back to sleep. The next morning Hannah was surprised when an Owl dropped a letter right on top of her waffles.

Miss Hannah

It is my hope that this owl can find you since I simply plucked one out of a tree on the grounds of the estate. Your mother is in St. Thomas's Hospital. Nothing serious she was simply in labor already it seems that Melissa Irene and Melanie Virginia were in a tad of a rush to be born but both girls are doing fine. IT is too bad you will be away for Christmas but we do look forward to seeing you at your convenience. 

Sincerely

Richard.

"He is something else. Just picking an owl out of a tree and hoping it would reach me. Well he was successful," Hannah said.

"Who is Richard?" Harry wondered reading over Hannah's shoulders.

"He is our butler. He has a little trouble with Owl Post. I think he feels that it's below the status for our family to have mail delivered by owls," Hannah said. "The night we were at our house there was some slightly heavy owl traffic with both Hedwig and Screech delivering mail to the house."

"What will you do with the owl the message came from?" Ginny wondered.

"How easy is it to train an owl to deliver mail to places?" Hannah wondered.

"Don't know Hagrid bought me Hedwig in Diagon Alley as a birthday present," Harry said.

"How long have you had Hedwig?" Hannah wondered.

"Since the summer before my first year at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"Of course there is talk in the ministry of making Harry's birthday a Wizarding Holiday," Ginny said.

"Talk I am of course trying to squash," Harry said.

"Lots of luck dad," Amy said.

"With your grandfather as the assistant Minister I might get lucky," Harry said.

"Here's the thing my dad is the one trying to do it," Ginny whispered to Hannah. 

After Breakfast Amy and Hannah went upstairs.

"Oh man it is hard to believe we leave for the Burrow Tomorrow," Hannah said.

"I know. The Burrow is a neat place. What are you going to do with the Owl release it since it is a wild owl after all not like the owls at school which are trained?" Amy wondered.

"Well this owl at least knew where to find me," Hannah said. "An owl would be useful to have then I wouldn't have to borrow Hedwig all the time. Next time we are in London I'm going to stop by Flourish and Blots and see if I can find any books on training owls."

They basically hung out that day though they did slip over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. The next day everyone lined up in front of the Fireplace Floo Powder in hand. 

"The Burrow," Amy said.

Everyone else soon followed. When Hannah came through the Fireplace and looked around she wasn't real impressed.

"Man what a dump," Hannah said.

"Well not everyone has the prominence that your dad those. A lot of the stuff my brothers and I used for school was second hand such that someone else generally used it before us," Ginny said. "By Friday it should look real nice," Ginny said as Molly walked in. 

"I'm surprised Emily didn't come with you," Molly commented.

"She is coming on Christmas Day with her mother," Amy said. "When will everyone else be arriving?"

"Let's see Bill and Samuel will be here in an hour, Charlie and Colleen are coming Tomorrow Morning, Percy and that bunch are arriving tonight, Tammie has a recital for school so they aren't coming until dinner tomorrow, I have no idea when Fred and George are going to show up. If they pull anything like they pulled the last four years I will strangle them and just to be sure I will risk a life sentence in Azkaban by using the killing curse on them," Molly screamed.

Hannah was using Levitation charms to maneuver some garland onto nails around the Living Room when A Tall Red haired male and a younger slightly tanned looking male came through the door.

"Mom, I'm home," the red haired male said.

"Bill I'm in the kitchen," Molly called out. 

Samuel meanwhile walked over to Hannah.

"Hi, I don't think we've met I'm Sam Weasley."

"You're the cousin that attends Wizarding School in Africa right," Hannah said. "I'm Hannah Williams. I help protect Amy while she is at Hogwarts."

"Yeah I attend the Luxor Academy in Egypt where my dad and I live," Sam said. "My dad is all I have he never married."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to attend Hogwarts," Hannah said.

"I wanted to but my dad didn't think he'd be able to afford to send me to England every year for school. Hogwarts will only pay for transportation between London and Hogwarts. Travel to London is at the Students expense. That new girl Emily here yet?" Sam wondered.

"Not yet. Emily won't be here until that day," Hannah said as Amy came in from her family's area. 

"Hey Sam how is the Nile Valley doing?" 

"We had a little bit of croc trouble the other day. A particularly mean one tried to eat our Potions Master. He survived though. Professor Tutanomen is a nice professor. We have some cruel ones though. Everyone calls him Professor Tut for short," Sam said. "Hannah would you like some assistance with the Garland. Amy how tall in relation to your dad's friend is the tree this year?" 

"Don't know Charlie and Colleen are supposedly bringing it at least that's what Grandma said. They won't be here until tomorrow morning," Amy said.

"Anyone else arriving today?" Sam wondered.

"Percy and Penny along with their two goofballs," Amy said.

"I think I have everything all set as far as the garland goes Sam," Hannah said as Ginny walked in. "Sam how was the trip?"

"Long as usual Aunt Ginny. Your Potionry Guide even if it's a different school is a big help. Professor Tut is thinking of requiring it's purchase for next year for reference purposes," Sam said.

"Talk about Lucky Slimy Snape doesn't even use it in class. Yet at least once a week Professor Finch-Fletchley will assign us stuff out of the Transfiguration Guide," Amy said.

Amy, Hannah, and Sam were having a muggle style Snowball fight in which the main rule was you couldn't use your wand at any point when Percy and Penny pulled up in a Ministry Car with little Arthur and Jeanine. Jeanine immediately made a snowball that she threw at Hannah. 

"Pretty good aim for a little kid," Hannah said as she made a big one and threw it toward Jeanine. The ball was big enough that it knocked the younger girl over backwards into the snow. 

"Jean, you all right?" Hannah asked as she walked over to help her opponent up.

"Yeah I'm okay," Jeanine said. She then grabbed a small handful of snow and slipped it behind Hannah's coat. 

"Yeouuccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhh," Hannah howled. 

"Hate to say it Hannah but I think you deserved it," little Arthur said. 

Hannah sort of wished she had her wand with her right then except she had left it in Amy's room so she wouldn't be tempted to use it. Dinner that night was a bit of a challenge with twelve people on hand of course they knew that others would be arriving over the next couple days including at least two people on the actual day. The next morning Amy and Jeanine who had slept with Amy and Hannah were sneaking from their room to the kitchen were surprised to hear a voice going 

"Ruddy steps why did I have to trip over them," a voice said. Amy grabbed her wand and crept into the living room ready to use it. The first thing she heard though was a voice going.

"_Enlargo_."

A beam of light hit a small tree and it quickly expanded to stand about fifteen feet tall.

"Whoa that is bigger then last years," Amy said not realizing she was speaking out loud. Jeanine was right behind her with a muggle broom in her little hands.

"Morning Amy, Jeanine, We didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour. We came via port key under darkness so that no muggles would notice us," Charlie said.

"Well Romania to London is a pretty good trip. Especially when you consider how Romania is two hours ahead of London so you must have left at like 715 or something," Amy said.

"We did Amy, now back to bed," Colleen said.

Sybill their ten year old daughter followed them. An extra cot was in the room for her with space for Emily's cot should she stay over at all along with Tammie's cot. A few hours later the scent of frying sausages filled the air. Hannah almost knocked her left hand into Sybill's face as she woke up. 

"Hey watch it stupid," Sybill said.

"Sorry that cot wasn't occupied when I went to bed last night," Hannah said. "I'm Hannah a friend of Amy's."

"I'm her cousin Sybill although I prefer to be called Elly. How come you are here and not with your family?" 

"Because I help guard Amy. I'd prefer to be with my own family especially since my mom just gave birth to twins a couple days ago," Hannah said.

"Elly, go easy on her. She tried to get time off but my dad wouldn't give her any time off until the 31st," Amy said.

"So whose up for a Snowball fight?" Elly wondered.

"Hate to say it Elly but Hannah plays dirty," Jeanine said as she woke up and threw a quick pair of pants on under her nightgown. They then headed for the kitchen where Molly was cooking away and Big Arthur was reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Morning everyone," Arthur said. "Sybil I didn't even hear your family come in this morning."

"What a surprise my dad made enough noise to wake Voldemort," Elly said.

"It wasn't that bad Elly. All he did was trip over the stairs thanks to a slightly miscalibrated Port Key," Colleen said as she walked in. 

"Must have been an early Portkey," Arthur said as Charlie and Colleen's son Rubeus walked in. 

"Grandma, what fine delights are you cooking up today?" he wondered.

"Just the usual ones Rubeus," Molly said. 

"Any idea what time Rick is getting up I want to have a little fun today?" Rubeus wondered since He along with five year old Rick tended to be a couple of hellions except on Christmas Morning.

"Tammie has a recital tonight at school so they won't be getting in until late. Angelina and Emily aren't even arriving until tomorrow as for Fred and George lord only knows," Molly said as Bill's voice came screaming through.

"OK Who let one?" Bill screamed. 

"Smells like a dungbomb to me," Amy said. "I left mine at home." _As in within my trunk at Hogwarts. _

"This could only mean one thing then since Dungbombs usually mean one of three like suspects, Amy is one of course, Rick and Rubeus is another, since Amy and Rubeus are in here and Rick isn't here yet then those two must have arrived."

"For the record we already ate," Fred said as he and George walked in.

"You two certainly know how to make an entrance," Ginny said as she walked in a conjured up wooden clothes pin in place on her nose.

"Okay we have a few things to do today. Cleaning, some people probably have wrapping, the walk to shovel, some final decorating since the tree is finally here. Charlie did you have to get so large a tree this year?" Molly wondered.

"Well I figured bigger would be better," Charlie said.

"Grandma, I'll take care of the cleaning," Amy said.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Molly said. 

"I'm just trying to volunteer to do something Grandma," Amy said.

"The caretaker taught her a few cleaning charms," Ginny said. "She'll probably have the entire house cleaned in two hours."

"Okay but Fred and George get all the bathrooms without magic. Amy can magic the rest," Molly said.

Amy took her time and got done in two and half hours. 

"Some of the walls in Fred and George's old room had required more powerful charms then I knew. So I did a little hand cleaning to make the job better," Amy said as she twirled her wand and blew on it like some muggles did with their handguns. 

Since things were under control the kids headed outside for another snowball fight. Amy and Elly were team captains. Elly ended up with Sam, Rubeus, and little Arthur, and Amy managed to snag Jeanine and Hannah. 

"OK the rules are simple, first of all it's Muggle Style so those of us with wands can't use them at any time. If you do you're out permanently," Amy said. 

The balls then went flying at one point Amy saw a snow ball levitating over her. She looked up to see all the snowballs were floating. She also looked up to see Fred and George hanging out a window enchanting the snowballs. After a couple minutes the balls all seemed to land on Amy's team the majority on Jeanine. In fact it took her five minutes to dig herself out by which time she was sneezing away. 

"Amy, your uncles can be really cruel. No wonder Emily was so upset when she found out," Hannah said as she threw her cloak over the younger girl. They then headed inside. Amy quickly used her wand to clean up the water that Jeanine was dripping. 

"You don't look too hot, Jean," Colleen said as she was assisting with some cooking. "What happened?"

"Take a wild and Crazy guess Aunt Colleen," Amy said.

"All you kids were doing was having a snowball fight. I don't see how that could have caused Jean to end up like that so quickly," Colleen said.

"Well Gred and Forge decided to use a levitation charm on all the snowballs and they bombarded Jean, Hannah, and I with them. Well Jean ended up with the vast majority of them and she got buried. It took her a few minutes to dig herself out," Amy said.

"Penny went into town with Ginny and Molly to pick a few things up and the Men except for Big Arthur and Percy are all watching some crazy ball game on Big Arthur's enchanted Television. Big Arthur and Percy are of course at the Ministry. Jean, maybe you should lie down. I'll conjure up some soup for you," Colleen said. 

It was a regular feast that night. About 8PM Amy went out to the Garage where several Owl cages were. Hermes was in one cage, Hedwig another, Edgar which was the name Hannah chose for the Owl that her butler had used for his letter, Dragona who was Charlie's Owl, Knutcase who was Bills Owl, and Errol III who was Big Arthur and Molly's latest Owl. A small cage was standing by to Pigwidgeon along with an extra cage in case Angelina and Emily brought an owl. Amy then took the time to feed the owls a few treats and open the doors so they could go out if they had to. About ten o'clock as she was laying in her bed she saw Tammie walk in and lay down on the empty cot. Jeanine was having trouble sleeping due to her cold. Fred and George were in real hot water because of it. The next morning everyone was scurrying around trying to eat and open presents when Angelina and Emily arrived. 

"Who is she?" Tammie whispered to Amy.

"That's Emily, She attends Hogwarts with Hannah and I," Amy said as Emily walked over to Fred.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Emily said as she hugged him. 

"You know I think I saw a gift over here with Aunt Angelina's name on it," Amy said. She then carried the box over. 

"I didn't even expect to receive a present," Angelina said. She then carefully unwrapped the gift. "Whoa these are United Quidditch League balls. They are said to be official balls. Who picked these up?"

"I did," Amy said.

"To think I wasn't even planning on coming here figuring on spending Christmas with my family but two certain red headed animals insisted Emily and I come here," Angelina said.

"Why am I not surprised," Emily said. "I figured since you were being so closed mouthed about it that you probably had her name."

"Is someone trying to send me a message or something?" Harry asked as he unwrapped his gift from Amy. 

"Well your hair does need a little work dad," Amy said. At that moment Screech came flying in with a couple boxes which she quickly dropped in front of Amy before heading off. Amy quickly glanced at them. "One is from Lynda Malfoy and the other is from my cousins on dad's side," she said before opening a broom servicing kit from Lynda and a sweater from Abigale and Joshua. She then saw a small box in front of her. 

"To Amy from everyone," the tag said. She opened it to find a key inside. "Vault 2358 Diagon Alley."

"We figured it could come in handy," Harry said. 

"You know when you look it all we are missing is someone from Slytherin and we'd have a representative from every house," Colleen said.

"What do you achoo mean Aunt Colleen?" Jeanine asked.

"Well Jean, I was in Hufflepuff, your mom was in Ravenclaw, and most everyone else who either went to or is attending Hogwarts is in Gryffindor," Colleen explained.

"Does she have a cold or something?" Emily wondered.

"Yeah she does thanks to your dad and George," Hannah said. "That's Jeanine Percy and Penny's daughter. She and Rick and Wendell Ron and Ashley's sons are the little kids and the three of us, Samuel, who is the older kid over there with Bill, Tammie, Rubeus it's my guess he was named after Hagrid, and Sybil who prefers to be called Elly for some reason are the big kids near as I can figure."

"You figured that all out since you arrived impressive," Emily said. 

Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy glanced over. "Well Slytherin has heard from." She commented seeing a familiar face in the doorway. She then walked over and opened it. "Flint, you care to enter?"

"I was hoping to. My dad was called away and my mom is in a daze half the time so I came here. Besides I have a present for you," Marcus said.

"Gang, this is Marcus Flint the token Slytherin here today. Marcus, this is the sum total of our branch of the Weasley family," Amy said. 

"Hi gang," Marcus said. "Amy, you mind if we talk in private?"

"This is as private as it gets," Amy said. "My family believes in Big celebrations for Christmas."

"Amy, remember when you broke you arm. Well Leroy had a little something to do with it. He had figured that if you were unable to play Slytherin might stand a chance of winning. Nathan Boldegard managed to talk his cousin Nastia into trying to hurt you. She was hoping to break your knees with that stunt but apparently she wasn't successful," Marcus said. "If you ask me Slytherin got off easily."

"I agree," Harry said as he sized up Marcus's story. "Personally I was wondering what brought you around here today."

"What did you mean by token Slytherin when you introduced me?" Marcus wondered. "Is there a rule that big get-togethers have to have representatives of each house?"

"One aunt was in Hufflepuff and one in Ravenclaw, most of us either are or were in Gryffindor," Amy said. 

"Amy, you might not know this and certainly the other Slytherins don't but I really like you," Marcus said. "Along with roughly half the guys in first through third years."

"In what way Flint?" Amy wondered. "After all Our houses aren't exactly on friendly terms."

"Like this," Marcus said as he ignored the others around them as gave her a quick kiss on the lips with his arms around her and his head positioned such that her head was leaning back. Of course she noticed Ron and Ashley along with Penny quickly shielding eyes on the younger kids so they wouldn't get too big a glimpse at Marcus's display of affection Amy when she realized what he was doing shoved him backwards into Rubeus and Rick who were plotting something . 

"Flint, believe me the feeling isn't mutual," Amy said. _Or is it. After all he treats me a lot better then any other Slytherin. Oh man why did I have to develop a serious crush on Geoff during the sorting. I am only eleven so I have plenty of time to sort things out._

"All because I'm a Slytherin huh," Marcus said.

"Well there is that," Amy said.

"Except I'm not your typical dark arts loving Slytherin," Marcus said. "In fact my love of the light is a big bone of contention with my dad. He is your typical Dark Arts Loving Slytherin. I tried to get the sorting hat to put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor except it wouldn't work. Too much evil blood I guess."

"Well I don't know if it's true or not but they do say that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Amy said.

"I probably should be going," Marcus said.

"Nonsense Marcus, It doesn't sound like you have much at home if you came here. Stick around besides the kids have been having daily Snow Ball fights and the teams are a little uneven," Molly said.

"Mr. Flint just consider this if you had pulled you little manuever off in The Great Hall when it was crowded I most likely would have taken a few points off your house," Harry said.

"Amy, here is my actual present for you," Marcus said handing her a flat box about 20 cm by 10 cm wrapped in a beautiful Quidditch themed paper. Amy opened it to find a necklace inside.

"Oh man talk about beautiful," Amy said as she put it on over her neck. 

"It was a challenge getting this part of that it would show unity and not competition as our houses tend to be in," Marcus said.

Amy decided to be civil with Marcus the rest of the day. She was a little anxious to get to Diagon Alley and see what the key meant by Vault 2358 but she knew a final snowball fight was in order. This Time the team captains were Amy and Samuel, Samuel's team consisted of little Arthur, Tammie, Elly, Rick, and Wendell even though he was only three. Amy's team had Jean so she could watch her, Hannah, Emily, Rubeus, and Marcus. Fred and George were given the Full Body Bind by Percy and Penny with the blessing of everyone else before hand. 

"Amy, why did your family put the Full Body Bind on two of your uncles?" Marcus wondered.

"Yesterday Fred and George used their wands to enchant the snow balls such that they all headed for my team and well Jean the sneezy one ended up buried in the snow. Percy and Penny were not pleased but then Fred and George are a couple of heavy clowns. They are lucky they survived that stunt especially since they used a couple dungbombs to announce their presence yesterday," Amy explained.

"How long was it before they were expelled from Hogwarts?" Marcus wondered.

"They weren't. Dumbledore must have had a real good sense of humor," Amy said.

Amy's team creamed Samuel's team. 

Everyone took the time for big mugs of hot chocolate after the fight except for Jean who had some soup that Molly Conjured up.

"Marcus, I assume that you will take the time to join us for dinner," Molly said as everyone was spreading out and Amy worked to clean a small amount of Hot Chocolate off her usual Yellow Christmas Sweater from her grandparents. Even if more had to be made Molly still made sweaters every year and as usual she insisted on making Ron's maroon.

"I really should be going After all I'd just be one more mouth to feed," Marcus said.

"Don't even think about going for the Floo Powder Flint," Amy said as she used a locking charm on the container of Floo Powder. "I believe my grandmother was inviting you to stay for dinner."

"You all need time alone as a family. I'd be in the way," Marcus said.

"Come on Marcus My grandmother whips up the best Christmas Feasts around. From what I've heard they are even better the at Hogwarts," Amy said.

"Well okay. Besides My dad will most likely still be gone and my mom can't cook to save her own life. I would have probably ended up going out," Marcus said.

After dinner Amy and Marcus managed to get a little privacy in the Garage with all the owls. 

"Your family isn't bad Amy. Certainly a lot better then my family. If I had a choice I would have simply stayed at school for the holidays but my dad wanted me to come home for Christmas. You know the funny thing is the necklace I gave you goes real well with your sweater," Marcus said as he attempted to give Hedwig a couple of Owl Treats only for her to peck his hand until it was raw."

"My grandmother is real big on sweaters. She even have my dad one every year when he was at Hogwarts," Amy said.

That evening about 930 Marcus used a small amount of Floo Powder to return home but not before leaving one final cheek peck on Amy's sleeping form.

The next day things were busy as everyone was heading back to their homes. Jean was still all sneezy and sniffley. Emily decided to go to Amy's for the rest of the break. 

"Man Amy, you had it easy. Here you've known all those people for some long and yet I know almost nobody except you, Hannah, an aunt or uncle here and there and of course that stupid Slytherin who had the nerve to show up and crash our family get together," Emily said.

"Well he had his reasons," Amy said as she fingered the necklace he had given her. Hanging on the necklace was the strange key. 

Closing A/N's Okay First off what do you think the key went to. For the record Amy did not get a broomstick for Christmas. Believe me I would have mentioned that.


	11. The Rise of Hecate

A

A/N Guess what things are going to get a little Dark at this point. AS the story opens Amy still doesn't know what the key to vault 2358 goes to. Expect a visit from a certain Character of JK Rowlings (the owner of the Harry Potter world WB is just leasing it) in this chapter who hasn't appeared yet this series. Also I want to thank Arime Setta for her valuable service beta reading this chapter. If there was a medal for beta reading Arime Setta would have earned it without question.

Chapter 11 The Rise of Hecate 

December 29th 2009 Williams Manor Epsom Surrey. 

"Master Cyrus, you seem awfully nervous today," Richard said.

"I'm just worried about Hannah, she is hoping to arrive on Thursday for the night. Whether Amy will be with her I haven't been informed," Cyrus said. "To really make things worse I have a meeting with the Head of the Wizarding Education Office at their Ministry that day."

Right then the doorbell rang.

"Give me a minute," Richard said. 

"Hello there I'm Hecadia Te, my friends usually call me Heca. Is the Master and Mistress of the house in?" the Woman with a slender stick of wood hanging from her dark colored robes asked.

"Master Cyrus is in the library while Mistress Beverly I believe is feeding at this time. Would you care for me to escort you to the library?" Richard asked.

"Yes I would," Heca Te said. "Does your employer have any kids?"

"Yes he has five kids. The oldest is attending a boarding school up north somewhere. Really exclusive, the next two are in local schools and the youngest were born just over a week ago.

Richard then lead her into the library.   
"Master Cyrus there is a Ms Te to see you," Richard said. 

"Show her in Richard," Cyrus said. 

"Master Cyrus Williams Ms Hecadia Te," Richard said. "I will get the missus for your."

"So what brings you by Ms. Te?" Cyrus wondered.

"This Mr. Williams?" Heca Te said. "Avada Kedavra."

A Flash of green light and Mr. Williams fell dead. Just then Mrs. Williams walked in.

"Hello there Ms. Te. Richard our butler said you wanted to see us," Beverly said. She looked down and saw her husband on the floor. She screamed and began to shake. The sight she saw made her blood run cold. 

"Yes how about trying this on for size," Heca Te said. "Avada Kedavra."

Another flash of green light felled Mrs. Williams. Her body fell next to her husband, The expressions on their faces gave no clue to what had happen. They just looked scared and confused. Hecate looked down, glad she gave a satisfied smile, a truly wicked smile.

"Be warned Muggles For few shall last beyond the All Mighty Hecate," The Witch called out before disapparating. Richard walked in right then just as she disappeared. He barely heard what she said. 

"I brought some tea in case you are interested," Richard began to say as he walked into the room. When he suddenly looked down and saw his employers and friends on the floor. and no sign of the secret guest. He then dropped the tea set, spilling tea everywhere. He ran to his room scared and angry that he had let his friends die. He quickly picked up the phone and made an important call.

"Prime Ministers Residence."

"This is Richard the Williams's butler. Is Mr. Harris in?" Richard said.

"Hold on sir," the voice said.

"This is Prime Minister Harris," a voice said.

"Mr. Harris this is Richard Cyrus Williams Butler. Both Mr. and Mrs. Harris look to have been attacked by something," Richard said.

"OK I'm on my way. Touch nothing until I arrive," the Prime Minister said. 

"Yes sir," Richard said.

An hour later a dark black limo pulled up. The tall blond haired Prime Minister stepped out of the back seat with a Dark haired man next to him. 

"Richard, where are the bodies?" the dark haired man asked. "I'm James Crownwell the head of the Security Service."

"They are in the library," Richard said. "This way."

Richard then showed the two men to the library. His eyes were a red color as if he had been crying. "Careful of the tea I lost my grip and dropped it when I saw how they were," Richard said. 

"Mr. Harris, I hate to say it but you better call the Coroner. They're both dead," Mr. Crownwell said. 

Richard showed the Prime Minister to the butler's quarters. The first call the Prime Minister made was not to the coroner.

"This is the Prime Minister get me a location on Albus Dumbledore," the Prime Minister said.

~~

A Few hours later Ginny Potter was cooking dinner in the Potter residence on Merlin Avenue in Hogsmeade when there was a knock on the door. She walked over and saw a very familiar male with long silver Hair and an equally long silver beard. Of course his long crooked nose and half moon glasses also helped give away his identity.

"Professor Dumbledore, to what do owe the honor of your presence in our fine house?" Ginny asked.

"IS Harry around something has come up?" Dumbledore said. 

Just then Amy, along with Hannah and Emily walked in.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Amy said. 

"Hello Amy. I wish it was otherwise but I'm not here on a social visit," Dumbledore said. "Good day to you as well Hannah, Emily."

Harry walked in right then. Dobby was behind him.

"Why Master Dumbledore this is a surprise," Dobby said.

"I agree," Harry said. "What brings you here?" 

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure we can talk in my office. My office here that is not at the school," Harry said.

Harry then lead the former Hogwarts Headmaster to a basement office.

"What brings you by?" Harry wondered.

"There was an attack on a muggle family a few hours ago. You familiar with Cyrus Williams at all. He was a member of the Muggle Parliament from Surrey?" Dumbledore asked.

"A little bit mainly from talking with His daughter Hannah," Harry said. "Why is something wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"Yes, both Cyrus Williams and his wife Beverly died in the attack. We have a suspect thankfully which doesn't make things easier," Dumbledore said.

"How were they attacked?" Harry wondered. He was shocked that someone would attack the couple.

"It looks as if the evil sorceress Hecate took them out using the killing curse," Dumbledore said. "The Butler Richard and their kids Heidi, Gerald and two infants survived. How is unexplainable."

"Hannah was supposed to go home on Thursday to spend New Years with her family. How did you learn of all this so quickly?" Harry wondered. A sad looked covered his face. He began to realize and let everything sink in.

"The Prime Minister himself called me in," Dumbledore said. 

"Hold on a second," Harry said as he walked to the door Dobby happened to be right outside the door. "Dobby, could you have Hannah come in here alone."

"Sure Harry Potter," Dobby said.

Hannah came to the door a minute later.

"Something wrong Professor?" Hannah wondered as she walked in. She saw their faces and began to worry.

"I'm afraid but I have some bad news. Professor Dumbledore is the former Headmaster at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I'm sort of acquainted with him," Hannah said. "He is a friend of my parents."

"Hannah, earlier today an evil sorceress named Hecate murdered your parents. Your brother and sisters look to have survived along with the family butler," Dumbledore said. 

"How were they murdered?" Hannah asked quietly letting it sink in. tears began to form and she sniffled slightly. "Also Why would they end up murdered."

"They were murdered with a curse so powerful that to use it is an automatic life sentence in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban. It's a curse known as the killing curse," Dumbledore said. "As for why I don't know."

"Hannah, very few people survive the killing curse. I should know an evil wizard named Voldemort tried to use it on me when I was a year old. I survived the curse and ended up with my scar as a result," Harry said. 

"Why did my parents have to be one of the unlucky ones?" Hannah screamed. "All they did as far as the magical world goes is give birth to me." She broke down crying and fell to the floor. sadness flooded her.

"I wish I could answer your question but unfortunately until we catch the person who killed them we won't have an answer to your question," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Well you better catch the person then and make them pay dearly," Hannah snapped.

"They will but Dark Wizards and Witches of that level are very hard to catch. The murderer is probably long gone by now. Hannah you weren't really alive during the Days When Voldemort was a threat. In the end it was pure luck that he was finally defeated. This was after we lost Cornelius Fudge the current minister's predecessor," Dumbledore said.

"IF my parents had been from this world they could have just blocked it," Hannah choked out among the now flowing tears. "But no they had to be muggles."

"Hannah, the Killing Curse is such that it can't easily be blocked. That's why so few survive against it."

"Hannah, Harry here is the only known survivor of the curse that's how bad the curse is," Dumbledore said.

Amy meanwhile was in the kitchen twirling her wand in her left hand while she looked at the key she had put on a necklace that Marcus Flint the Slytherin Keeper had given her for Christmas. The necklace was of quarter inch wide gold loop with a small ornament of a lion and serpent together. All Amy knew about the key was that it went to a vault numbered 2358 in Diagon Alley.

"Amy, I can believe you haven't gone to Diagon Alley to figure out what that key goes to?" Emily said.

"Emily, what ever this key goes to won't disappear if I don't get there before the New Year. Hannah is going home for Easter in April and I might go with her and I can work on the puzzle then," Amy said. "Mom, what did Dumbledore want to talk to dad about?" 

"I had no idea he was even coming so I can't answer that," Ginny said as Hannah all teary eyed walked back into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Potter I'm going to lie down after I owl Richard that I'm coming home tomorrow instead of on Thursday," Hannah said.

"You ok you look like you've been crying," Ginny said.

"I'll manage for now," Hannah said.

"Well something is certainly bugging her," Emily said as Hannah left the room. Harry walked in a couple minutes later and grabbed a jug of Pumpkin Juice and a couple of the better goblets. 

"Ginny, At least Amy and I and possibly you will be accompanying Hannah home tomorrow," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny wondered.

"Official Hogwarts Business," Harry said. "Amy, are your Dress Robes clean?" 

"I think I have a clean set," Amy said. "If not I can probably get by with normal school robes."

"I think dress robes would be a better choice," Harry said.

"Dad, when Hannah came in here she almost looked like she had been crying," Amy said.

"With good reason Amy," Harry said. "Dumbledore came by to let Hannah know that her parents are dead," Harry said.

"Oh," Amy said. "That's why she was crying."

"Yes it is," Harry said.

"Any idea what happened?" Amy asked.

"Dark magic was involved," Harry said.

"The kind of stuff you are teaching us how to defend against," Amy said.

"Very good Amy," Harry said. "I spoke for a couple minutes with Remus and moon phases dependant he will cover my classes for a little bit if needed."

"I guess when you are like Remus the moon can be real important," Amy said.

"Why is that?" Emily wondered.

"Remus Lupin an old friend of my dad's is a werewolf," Harry said.

"I see," Emily said. "Should I return to Hogwarts, Go with you, or Floo Powder to the Leaky Cauldron and meet up with my mom and simply spend time with my dad as I get a chance."

"It's up to you," Harry said. 

The next morning Emily headed back to school so she could let the other girls know about Hannah's parents while the Potters Floo Powdered directly to Hannah's. Richard was in Hannah's room when they arrived.

"Miss Hannah, it is a tragedy," Richard said. "I got the owl you sent me."

"That it is Richard," Hannah said.

"Sir, I'm Professor Potter I'm Hannah's head of house at school," Harry said. "This is my wife Ginny and I believe you know our daughter."

"Yes I have had occasion to meet your daughter hello Amy," Richard said.

"Hello Richard sir," Amy said. 

Heidi was walking by right then.

"Hannah, you're here," Heidi said.

"Well I sort of had to come under the circumstances. If things had been different I wouldn't have arrived until tomorrow," Hannah said. "Where are the twins?"

"In the nursery. Richard has had a challenge since mom and dad died," Heidi said. "It was weird first The Prime Minister and the Head of the Security Service arrived then this strange guy in Robes with silver hair."

"The Silver haired guy was from my world," Hannah said. "He used to be the headmaster at my school. In fact he came to the Potters to tell me what happened. That's why I'm here now with the Potters."

"When did he stop being the headmaster?" Heidi wondered.

"He stepped down end of last June. The Assistant Headmistress under him became Headmistress and I was hired to be the assistant headmaster I addition to my other duties," Harry explained.

"What other duties?" Heidi wondered.

"For one thing I'm the head of Hannah's house also I teach a class on defense against the very thing that killed your parents," Harry explained after he stooped down to Heidi's level. Hannah and Amy then went toward the nursery with Ginny and Richard following. 

"What provisions are being made for the service?" Ginny wondered.

"I believe it is being handled out of the Prime Ministers office. Mr. Williams was extremely powerful and highly influential. Some people were speculating that he would end up as Prime Minister someday," Richard said.

They soon arrived in the nursery where the twins were on hand. The two cradles were marked as to which baby was which. Hannah underwent a detection spell and concentrated really hard. 

"What is Miss Hannah doing?" Richard wondered somewhat silently

"Hannah is capable of using detection spells to identify users of magic. When we where here last month she detected four users in the room we were in but there were only three in the room. We suspected that one of the twins might be a witch or had it been male a wizard," Amy explained. 

Hannah walked over right then.

"Melanie definitely appears to be a witch. Melissa has the appearance of being a Muggle," Hannah said. 

Later that day the Prime Minister stopped in.

"Hello Mr. Prime Minister," Hannah said wearing a black dress instead of her school robes.

"Hannah, It pains me to think about how personal the loss of your parents is to you compared to the rest of Britain. My office is doing its best being the holidays to make some sort of arrangements for your parents funeral," The Prime Minister said.

"I thank you Mr. Prime Minister. I was going to come home tomorrow as it is. Believe me these aren't the circumstances I would have chosen," Hannah said. "By the way this is Mrs. Ginny Potter. She is a member of my world."

"If I was in your shoes I wouldn't want my parents funeral to be the reason I was coming home either," The Prime Minister said.

"I'm sure some kind of arrangements for my brother, sisters and I will be made," Hannah said. 

"Hannah, in part because of Melanie's abilities if your parents hadn't made other arrangements Harry and I might see if we can arrange custody of the twins ourselves," Ginny said.

"What abilities does Melanie look to have?" the Prime Minister wondered.

"According to a detection Spell that Hannah used Melanie like Hannah is a witch," Ginny said.

"I see. How though if you took both twins in would you explain to Melanie's twin why she doesn't have magical abilities?" the Prime Minister wondered.

"Sometimes a person is born into a wizarding family who lacks the ability to use magic. We would explain it away that way," Ginny said. 

"My friend probably had some kind of arrangements made but you never know," The Prime Minister said.

"I suppose that the whole thing will be extremely complicated," Ginny said.

"It usually is when it comes to Minor Children left behind. Sometimes circumstances are such that the parents wishes can't be granted," the Prime Minister pointed out.

"That's the truth," Ginny said. 

Heidi was on the porch with her jacket on when owls started showing up. She collected the owls and carried them in.

"Hannah, several owls arrived. Probably from your wizarding pals," Heidi said.

"Most of them yes but this one is addressed to Amy," Hannah said. Hannah then picked up the First one which had the Hogwarts Seal on it.

Miss Williams

Your housemate Emily passed on to me the word of your parents death. Please accept the condolences of the Staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are excused from classes for how ever long you require.

Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress.

Hannah saw the fact that the next one had a different feel to it then normal parchment.

Hannah

Word has reached me of your loss. I know what it's like believe me. After all I lost my parents when I was eight. If Amy's uncle hadn't adopted me I would probably be in a Muggle orphanage when I wasn't in school. If you are wondering why my letter doesn't feel like it's on parchment it's real simple the Wizarding Community down here uses papyrus instead of paper or parchment.

Samuel

PS My dad also sends his condolences. 

Hannah 

Moony told me about your loss. Unfortunately it looks like the moon will be full during that time so he can't cover for Professor Potter at first. Hopefully I'll be able to do just as good a job as Moony until he can cover for Professor Potter. Try to keep your chin up and know that Things will most likely work out in the end. 

Sirius

Richard walked in right then.

"What are you reading?" he wondered.

"Just some owls from people I know. The Headmistress sent one; one of Amy's cousins sent me one. An old friend of Amy's dad sent one. Amy even had one and I think I know who that one is from. I have several other owls but I haven't read them yet"

"She does seem a little young for a boyfriend. But then you are as well," Richard commented.

"That aspect of her life is all confusing," Hannah said. "Richard, what will happen to us now. I admit I can easily just live in the wizarding world but Heidi and Gerald would be lost in the wizarding world."

"Your parents never discussed the possibility that they would die while you all were still young. They may not have even considered it. My best advice for you Miss Hannah is soon as you as you feel you are ready is to return to school and wait and see what happens."

"Richard, I was looking forward to seeing Mom and Dad again even if it was just overnight. I was especially looking forward to the Easter Holidays so I could really spend time with them along with the twins. Now I don't even know where I will be this summer let along for Easter," Hannah started to cry right then. Richard gave her some space. HE then walked into the kitchen where Harry was sitting drinking some hot chocolate.

"They are really taking it rough. Especially Hannah," Richard said.

"I'm sure. Best we can do is give her time," Harry said. "Ginny has attempted to bring up our taking the twins ourselves. It probably would be the best if we did. Amy is our only child. She deserves a little sibling."

"Professor, you do realize that it will be next week before Prime Minister Harris can have everything figured out as far as funeral arrangements go. Won't you and your wife have to return to work?" Richard wondered.

"I arranged coverage for my classes as for my duties both as Assistant Headmaster and as a head of house I believe the best place for me under the circumstances is here representing Hogwarts," Harry said. "My wife writes textbooks so she can easily if needed work from here."

"How many houses are there?" Richard wondered.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor which is my house, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," Harry said.

"Professor, I think it was good of you and your wife to help out during this trying time," Richard said.

That night at dinner. 

"Professor, your buddy Sirius will be handling your classes at first since some guy named Moony can't," Hannah said.

"Moony is Remus Lupin's Nickname. I don't think I can even picture Padfoot teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said.

The next day Hannah went through a lot of her things trying to decide what to take with her and what to do something with. Amy was walking the grounds with Heidi trying to keep the younger girl company when She saw a familiar face arrive.

"Marcus, why are you here?" Amy wondered.

"I figured you probably wouldn't be returning to school right away. I see you have the necklace on," Marcus said.

"Yeah it's a pretty nice necklace," Amy said. "Besides it gives me a place to hang this one key."

"Vault 2358 Diagon Alley," Marcus said. "Have you visited the vault yet?"

"No I'm not even sure where in Diagon Alley the vault is," Amy said.

"I have a theory where it is," Marcus said.

"You do," Amy said.

"Yes the only place I know of with vaults is Gringotts," Marcus said.

"You could be and probably are right," Amy said. "IF I do have a vault then so long as I have money in my vault I can probably arrange for the money to be taken out of the vault and transferred to the vendor," Amy said.

"That is one thing that they use vaults for. Besides it provides a nice repository for money," Marcus said.

Hannah kept to herself over the weekend. Tuesday Morning she stood off to one side in Westminster Abbey as the Anglican Archbishop of London presided over her parents funeral. AS she looked around she saw Melanie Holmes, Debbie Felts, McGonagall along with Lynda Malfoy and the Dursleys. Amy, Harry, Ginny, Marcus, Emily, and as many Weasleys as were available stayed with her during the funeral. She found it nice that there was a good sized Hogwarts crowd on hand when Harry had figured on being the main representative from the school. At the cemetery She hid on one side. Wednesday she woke up about 8am.

"Hannah, if you are ready to go we have to meet the rest of the Hogwarts Contingent at King's Cross Station at 11," Amy said. "I spoke briefly with Melanie and Debbie. McGonagall canceled classes until tomorrow so we won't even miss class time." 

"She didn't have to do that just for me," Hannah said.

"I think Dumbledore arranged it. Julie and the others wanted to come as well but McGonagall didn't want the funeral to be full of students which is why only McGonagall, Melanie, and Debbie came along with Emily," Amy said.

"Well I suppose we should be going then. I'll manage somehow. You want to help me with Edgar's cage?"

"My dad took care of that already," Amy said.

At 1030 they went through the barrier to Kings Cross Station to board the train. Because of the small number of people there was only two passenger cars on the train. Hannah went into a compartment and closed herself off. 

Amy was in a different compartment when Marcus walked in.

"How is Hannah doing?" he asked.

"I think given time she will be back to herself. My dad cut back on her duties a little for now. I think he feels guilty that his decision for Hannah to stay with me over break prevented her from spending what time she could with her parents," Amy said.

"Well it was stupid that she had to be at the Burrow instead of her house. Where will she spend her holidays?" Marcus wondered.

"That still hasn't been determined. Her brother Gerald and her sister Heidi are going to remain at the manor with the Butler at least for now and my mom took the twins back to Hogsmeade with her via Portkey. My parents are working through a London based law firm to formally adopt the twins," Amy said.

"You would think that their parents would have made some kind of arrangements in case it happened," Marcus said.

"I know but no one knows where the paperwork might be. AS it is the Chancellor of the Exchequer (A/N for my fellow American writers and readers the Chancellor of the Exchequer is a cabinet level position equivalent to our Secretary of the Treasury) according to the Prime Minister is going to divide up a lot of the parents assets among the older children. Hannah will get a pretty good sized chunk of it. 

Marcus took the time to make use of the fact that they were in a Private compartment and plant a real thick wet kiss on Amy's lips when the door to the Compartment opened.

"Three points from Slytherin," Melanie commented.

"Something up Melanie?" Amy wondered as she slowly pushed Marcus aside so as not to injure him.

"I wanted to see if anyone wanted anything. There is no service staff due to the shortened train so we have to fend for ourselves," Melanie explained.

"I think we are in good shape Melanie," Marcus said.

Before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts Marcus and Emily rode in a carriage with Amy and Hannah. Julie and the others were waiting in the dormitory when the girls got up there.

"Well even under the circumstances it is good to be back," Hannah said as a black shaggy dog rubbed up against her legs. 

"I'm sure given time you will manage Hannah," Erica said and Carleen agreed with her. 


	12. Kari Translet

A

A/N Well things look to be getting a little crazy for Hannah. Just Who is Hecate. Apparently someone you don't want to mess with if she will assassinate a Member of the British Parliament. This chapter provides some follow up on the last chapter but it also brings in some new stuff. By the Way The Character of Kari Translet belongs to Melissa Ivory who gave me exclusive permission to use her character but still maintains ownership over the character. 

Chapter 12 Kari Translet.

The next morning Hannah and Amy woke up at a reasonable time and headed down to breakfast the dog joining them. Hannah wasn't too worried about the dog since she easily knew who the dog really was. 

"Hannah, you going to be ready to restart classes?" Hillary wondered.

"I should be Hillary," Hannah said. "Thankfully all we have today is History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

When they got to History Binns had a small announcement.

"Guess what gang, we are done with the Goblin Wars. Today we will be starting on the real hard core stuff that you all may actually find interesting so I want to see attentive faces and quills to parchment," Binns said.

Everyone though was in their usual stupor during class. 

"Amy, you mind finding your way back to Gryffindor on your own?" Hannah asked.

"Something still bothering you Hannah?" Amy wondered.

"Well Sort of," Hannah said.

Amy instead of going back to Gryffindor went and hung out with Ritala in a lower dungeon on the other side of the castle from the potions dungeon. At one point she saw someone sit down.

"Fancy seeing you around here," Marcus said.

"Didn't see any reason to return to the common room. Hannah is still recovering from the holidays," Amy said.

"I was wondering where she was. That's got to be rough. What are your plans this weekend?" Marcus wondered.

"I might go home to Hogsmeade. I know I was just home but my mom will probably need a breather with the twins and all," Amy said.

"You could be right," Marcus said. 

Amy and Marcus had a quiet lunch that Dobby had delivered about noon. Amy hadn't expected it but the house elf loyal as ever showed up with a small feast. About five of one Amy walked into her dad's classroom.

"Amy, I was looking for you at lunch. For the next few weeks at least I'm going to ease up on Hannah a little bit with her official duties. For that reason you will need to be on your guard a little more," Harry said.

"It's understandable. Hannah needs some time for herself to get over her parents death. Last time I saw her was in Binns class. Man they need to work to liven up that class," Amy said.

"It's hard to say she might not get over it right away," Harry said. 

"Who knows Sirius might be trying to help her," Amy said.

"I thought I saw old Padfoot around since the holidays ended," Harry said.

"He even stuck by her side in History. Man I bet he got a good snooze out of it," Amy said.

"He probably did," Harry said.

Hannah didn't show up for Defense that day. After class Harry walked back to Gryffindor with Amy. Amy stayed downstairs in the Common Room while Harry went up to their room.

"Oh hi Professor. I didn't feel like going to class today," Hannah said.

"Understandable. I'm going to ease up on your schedule a little for now so you can have time to recover from certain events," Harry said.

"Thanks Professor," Hannah said. "Did Amy make it safely to class today."

"Yes she did," Harry said. "If you can try to make most if not all your classes and simply dial back your extra curricular duties. "

"In other words Amy will have to depend more on Myrtle and Ritala and less on me for a while," Hannah said.

"Most likely," Harry said.

Hannah did go down with the others for dinner occasionally slipping a steak or a couple sausages to a certain dog under the table. When they got back to the Common Room Debbie was a little steamed.

"Miss Potter, Miss Williams Owls, Cats, and toads are considered acceptable animals around the school but not dogs," the head girl said.

"The dog is needed in order to help keep Amy safe," Hannah said. "McGonagall authorized him to be here."

"You better be telling me the truth Miss Williams otherwise I will do two things, A take a bg chunk of points off of Gryffindor and two see to it that you both get expelled," Debbie said.

Fairly soon Amy and Hannah were alone in their room with the door latched so not even Melanie could enter when Sirius returned to his normal form.

"Let's hope Miss Smarty Pants doesn't try to confirm your story for two reasons Hannah," Sirius said.

"Those being Mr. Black?" Hannah said.

"A McGonagall has no idea I'm even here officially at least and B I'm not here to look after Amy but you," Sirius said. "You two are the only ones to know why I'm here. Not even Amy's Slytherin Agent is to know why I'm here."

What the three of them didn't know was Debbie was in the corridor holding a drinking glass against the door.

"Padfoot hide someone is listening in on our conversation," Hannah said since she had her detection spell going because of the nature of the conversation and the fact that they were in their own room. 

Sirius then turned into a dog and hid under Hannah's bed. 

The next day Sirius in his animagus form of Padfoot stuck close by Hannah during the day managing to stay out of the way even if he almost got nailed by a runaway charm in Flitwick's class and had soil and fertilizing potion spilled on him during Herbology.

__

Thank god the first years didn't have Potions today although Snape could do with a good dog bite. After Herbology Amy, Hannah, Emily, and Geoff were getting ready to head to Hagrid's for tea when Marcus showed up.

"Hello Amy, what is on tap this weekend?" Marcus wondered.

"We were on our way to Hagrid's for tea and then I was going to slip home for the weekend," Amy replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Marcus inquired.

"Sure," Amy said.

Geoff almost gagged at the thought of having tea with a Slytherin. The tea managed to go well even if Marcus did make the mistake of trying one of Hagrid's rock cakes. After tea was over Amy lifted her already packed backpack and headed for the gates. Emily also had her backpack on hand. Geoff and Hannah though weren't making the trip. 

"Hannah, how come you aren't going?" Marcus wondered.

"Personal Reasons not fit for a Slytherin's ears," Hannah said as she headed off with Sirius at her side. 

Amy and Emily then headed off. As they were heading for the gates Dobby pulled up in a carriage. 

"Dobby, a person would almost think you were keeping tabs on me the way you show up at the right moment without warning," Amy said.

"It is cold out Amy Potter, I wouldn't want you to freeze between here and your house," Dobby said.

"Just so long as you don't go blabbing away to my dad or others about what I do when alone," Amy said.

"To reveal his master's secrets is a very bad thing for a house elf Amy Potter," Dobby said. "Even if I'm technically in the employ of Hogwarts I look at myself as being your personal house elf."

Both girls chuckled at that thought as they turned onto Merlin Ave. Ginny happened to be outside when the carriage came to a stop.

"I figured you would be coming this weekend," Ginny said on seeing Amy. 

"I figured I would give you a breather," Amy said.

"Amy, I could use a good breather. In fact right now even your friend Marcus would be welcome," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't exactly say we're friends mom," Amy said.

"The way he shows up where ever you are one would think you were," Ginny said.

"You do seem to have a point Aunt Ginny," Emily pointed out.

"He has his reasons. Heck the Quidditch Game against his house could have turned out differently if he hadn't slipped us the Captains play book," Amy said. _Yeah he either has a huge crush on me or he is truly in love with me._

Before too long Amy was in a makeshift Nursery watching over the twins.

"Melanie, trust me you will love Hogwarts when it's time for you to go there. Melissa, I just wish you had the powers that Melanie and I have. It's probably no fun knowing you are a squib," Amy said though she knew the truth about the twins how Melissa wasn't really a squid she was a Muggle but her lack of magic was when the twins were older going to be explained by saying she was a squib. 

"Enjoying the twins huh," Emily said as she came in. "It's probably not expected to have two babies born magic in a muggle household."

"Hard to say Emily, It would be nice if Melissa had latent abilities that Hannah is unable to detect," Amy said.

"At what age do you think a person's magic first becomes known?" Emily wondered.

"I have no idea, I'm just glad I wasn't born a squib like Tom's sister," Amy said. "When Hannah and I were at her house after I went Christmas Shopping she was able to detect the presence of four magical people."

"So," Emily said.

"The only known Witches were Hannah, Lynda, and I. Our theory was that the fourth magical person was one of the twins. When we returned after the attack Hannah detected magic in one twin. Melissa's magic better be latent so she won't grow up thinking she is a squib," Amy said.

"Are there any detection spells that can sense Latency?" Ginny wondered as she walked in.

"I don't know Detection spells are Dad and Hannah's department," Amy said.

That night at dinner.

"Dad, early today Emily and I were wondering if maybe Melissa's magical abilities might just be latent to the Detection Spells Hannah uses," Amy said.

"It's possible but hard to tell," Harry said.

The rest of the weekend was quiet. Over the next couple weeks Amy began to notice some weird things around Hogwarts for one thing practically every male in the Castle except for Marcus was looking all guggly eyed and drooly about something. Marcus was saving all his energy for Amy. At least twice a week they would meet in their dungeon and eat whatever meal in peace without anyone except Dobby knowing they were there. One day Amy was in the Library working on something.

Hecate

A Very Powerful Sorceress. It's unknown how old Hecate is but some say she is near Immortal. After all the Ancient Greeks used to worship Hecate as a Goddess before her evil Nature was known. She also is known to have conspired with Three Hags during the Reign of King Duncan I which they believe lead to Macbeth one of his Generals killing the King. 

It is believe it was between those two events that Hecate became Truly Evil. Since Hecate was never defeated in full it is unknown if She is even capable of being Defeated. Some say that one Sorceress of the Light Kari Translet has the power to defeat Hecate but it is unknown if this is true or not. Some say that Hecate is more powerful then such Dark Wizards as Voldemort, Grindewald, and various other Dark Wizards. 

"Konnichi-wa Potter Kikon go-kigen ikaga desu ka (Good Day Miss Potter how are you doing)," a voice said. Amy looked up to see it attached to a Woman about five eleven in height with a lot of Green about her since her hair was Emerald Green and her eyes were also green in addition to her very bright neon green robes. Her face was thin lined with thin lips.

"What did you say?"

"Gomen Nasai Potter Kikon (sorry Miss Potter)," the woman said.

"Look if you want to talk to me at least speak English," Amy said a little annoyed that this person was hard to understand.

"Whoa such fire in your voice right then. One would almost think you had Weasley Blood," the woman said.

"Actually my mom was a Weasley," Amy said.

"I was simply saying Hello Miss Potter in Japanese a nice Poetic language," the woman said. "Ah researching Hecate I see. Is it for a class?"

"Well not exactly I may do a short essay on Hecate for Defense Against the Dark Arts as extra credit but the actual reason was personal. Hecate killed the parents of a classmate of mine," Amy replied.

"I see," the woman said. "She won't be easy to defeat even if her death is prophecized."

"Might I ask who you are?" Amy inquired. 

"Why yes you may Miss Potter I am Kari Translet."

"Yeah right and I'm the descendant of Godric Gryffindor."

"I think you could be absolutely correct on that one Miss Potter. When you write up your paper see if you can include this but please put it word for word. 

****

When Darkness meets the Light,

The Light shall die,

Darkness shall follow,

One Love must kill the Light,

Then Darkness shall fall. ," Kari said.

"What is that?" Amy wondered

"It's part of a prophecy dealing with the defeat of Hecate," Kari said. "Amy, next September a few Students from the Tokyo gakko no majikku (Tokyo School of Magic) will be attending Hogwarts as part of an exchange Program so it could be beneficial for you to learn a little Japanese."

"My school schedule is a little tight right now," Amy said.

"Nonsense you are only a First year, starting third year your schedule will be even busier," Kari said as Marcus walked over.

"This seat taken?" Marcus asked referring to the seat next to Amy.

"No it isn't Marcus," Amy said.

"Reading up on that witch that killed Hannah's parents huh," Marcus said.

"Actually Hecate is a sorceress," Kari said before walking off. 

"Who is that crazy git?" Marcus wondered.

"I've been talking to her for a few minutes but I'm still not sure," Amy said. "Come on I should discuss this matter with someone."

"Who?" Marcus wondered as Amy went bounding out of the library past Madame Pince's scowling form. 

"One of the Professors," Amy said heading for her dad's office. Harry was surprised when she came barreling in.

"Something up Amy?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure dad," Amy replied. "I found this in a book of Famous wizards, witches, sorcerers, and sorceresses "

Harry looked at the information on Hecate.

"Very Interesting you know William Shakespeare wrote an entire Tragedy around the exploits of Macbeth and Hecate was a character in the play," Harry said.

"Dad, the weird thing is this the sorceress who it is rumored has the power to defeat Hecate is here at Hogwarts literally as we speak. I encountered her in the Library just a few minutes ago right before I came here," Amy said.

"Very interesting. I better owl someone at the Ministry about this. She might have been sent here by someone at the Ministry because of the attack on the Williams' family. Any idea where Padfoot is?"

"I assume Uncle Sirius is with Hannah," Amy said. "Would you believe Prof. Snape took fifteen points off of Gryffindor one day simply because he thought he heard Sirius snore during potions. The weird thing is Sirius was in dog form at the time and I don't know if dogs are even capable of snoring."

"Have you noticed anything else unusual lately besides the sudden appearance of this sorceress?" Harry wondered.

"Well ever since I got up this morning almost every male I passed except you and Marcus has looked as if he was drooling uncontrollably and also they looked guggly eyed. You think Kari Translet could be involved?"

"Hard to say. When I owl the Ministry I will see if she had any impact on males," Harry said. "How did you happen to be researching Hecate?"

"Personal plus I was thinking of doing an extra credit essay for this class on her?" Amy said.

"Definitely keep your eyes peeled for anything else suspicious. In the meantime if you do spot anything and either Myrtle or Ritala are with you send them to me no matter what the hour," Harry said. "Don't share this info with anyone besides Marcus and I for now."

"OK dad in other words keep the info from Hannah until we know more," Amy said.

"Yes, this bit here about the light and Darkness it looks incomplete," Harry said. "Where did you find it?"

"Actually Kari Translet gave that to me. Why I don't know it seems meaningless to me," Amy said.

"Professor, you think Professor Trelawney could help us figure this out?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know Marcus but I'm a little reluctant to consult her. Her abilities aren't really appreciated by most members of the magical community," Harry said.

"So we shouldn't share it with her is that it Professor?" Marcus wondered.

"Right now Mr. Flint I'm not fully sure I want to share my oldest child with you but you could prove to be a very valuable ally for Amy which is why I at least tolerate the attention you give her," Harry said. "Just remember this I won't hesitate to take points off for your actions even if you are a possible suitor for my daughter."

"It all depends on how things develop as the years go by Professor," Marcus said.


	13. A Boys Musings

A

A/N this chapter is short and doesn't exactly provide much to the Story Line. For one thing it's in the Point of View of Geoff Adams the Gryffindor crush of Amy Potter which is why it's in first person compared to third person as most of my writing is. Once again I'm double numbering the chapters. For the Reason why read the Chapter Birth of a Heroine in my Fanfic Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma which by the Chapter system used by Fanfiction.Net is Chapter 12

Chapter 13/14 A boy's musings

The first time I laid my eyes on this girl was on the Platform at Kings Cross Station. The infamous and hidden Platform 9 ¾'s. Her Reddish Brown Hair was just vibrant with just enough red in her hair to make it easy to tell She was born of the Weasley Family of Wizards. What I especially liked was how she was near me in line during the sorting. I almost expected her to end up in Hufflepuff because she seemed like a she belonged in that house yet she was placed in Gryffindor with me. This isn't just any witch but the finest witch in the entire Hogwarts class of 2016. I have a feeling she has a crush on me as well but I'm not sure since I have competition for her Heart a Third Year Slytherin named Marcus Flint Jr. 

"Something up Geoff?" my roommate Nigel asked.

"Just thinking about something Nigel."

"What exactly Geoff?"

"Well Valentines Day is in two days and I'm trying to figure out if I should send Amy a Valentine." 

"Whoa isn't she sort of dating the Keeper on the Slytherin Quidditch Team?"

"She is certainly getting chummy with the Git. According to Emily Flint was even welcome when he showed up at her Grandparents on Christmas and he was the only Slytherin in attendance. In fact after Flint showed up they had at least one representative of each house at The Burrow. Nigel as you know since the two houses are almost rivals the residents aren't normally supposed to fraternize together. She barely even wears the bracelet set I gave her for Christmas and it has special anti dark magic enhancements on it. Yet she seems to constantly wear the necklace that Flint gave her and for all we know it could have powerful Dark Magic within it," I complained.

"Geoff While you might be mad about it I'm sure Amy isn't trying to hurt your feelings about it."

"I know Nigel but still I've maybe seen her wear it three times since term began and always on Fridays when we go to Tea at Hagrids."

"Maybe she wears it then because of special occasion or something. I bet she will be wearing them on Sunday," Nigel commented. "What do you think of that visiting lecturer we had in Defense yesterday now she is a conquest if I ever saw one."

I could tell he was changing the subject.

"I know every male in the class was drooling In fact I've seen her around for some strange reason quite a lot lately and when ever I see her she always has a long line of guys even Snape following her drooling. Nigel you know the strange thing I never see Marcus Drooling behind her I bet he saves his drool for Amy."

"Could be but Hey Geoff even if it doesn't work out there are other mermaids in the sea you could always go after Hannah."

"She is always sending owls to this one kid who attends the Luxor Academy a Wizarding School in Eqypt. Nigel I have a feeling that the person destined to be my wife is slipping through the cracks," I informed him.

"How do you know Amy is destined to be your wife. She might be destined to be Marcus's wife or even someone elses."

"You could be right Nigel."

"Talk to her tonight tell her how you feel."

"She has Quidditch Practice Tonight and tomorrow she is going home to her parents and won't be back until almost time for the Ball Sunday Night."

"I thought those things were for older students only like older then even Flint," Nigel said. "From what I hear most Dances and Balls are for Fourth years or above."

"Younger students can attend for the first two hours. You can bet Flint will be there with her."

"Geoff see if Hannah will at least go to the ball with you for the first couple hours."

"It would be too painful to attend knowing that Amy would more then likely be in Flint's arms instead of in my arms," I told him _After all Amy should be in my arms dancing together. I doubt I could find any girl as beautiful and charming as Amy Lillian Potter. _"Besides Hannah is off duty right now because of the situation over the Christmas Holidays."

"At least try to find someone just in case," Nigel attempted to encourage ,e.

"I won't make any promises Nigel," I told him in the hope he would get off by case about the Valentine's Day Ball Sunday Night.

I continued to try to reflect on the relationship the entire weekend right up until after dinner on Sunday when I returned to my room in Gryffindor Tower. Only Nigel knew of my refusal to show up to the Early portion of the Ball when I could get in. half an hour into that portion the door opened and Tonya Mains a fellow first year walked in.

"Geoff how come you're not downstairs at the ball?" Tonya wondered.

"It's personal Tonya. Look if a prefect catches you up here we both will be in trouble."

"Relax Geoff there isn't a prefect closer then the Great Hall a Gryffindor Prefect at least," Tonya said.

"Tonya, I have a feeling that if I went to the ball I would do something I'd regret like murder Amy's date," I told her.

"As of when I came up here Amy was alone," Tonya told me "IF Marcus is there when we arrive just dance with someone else. I'd save you a dance."

I had to admit that Tonya had a point so I quickly threw on my Maroon Dress Robes and followed Tonya down to the Great Hall. Amy was indeed alone.

"May I have this dance," I said.

"Oh hi Geoff. I'm just waiting for Marcus," Amy said.

"Well you can always dance with me while you are waiting."

"One problem with that mate I have arrived," Marcus said as he slipped up behind me. My rage got to me as I threw a huge punch right at Marcus's nose drawing blood.

"You just did the wrong thing Adams," Marcus howled as he grabbed his wand. "I challenge you to a duel."

"You're on Flint here and now," Geoff said.

"Not here and Not now," Harry said as he and McGonagall approached the combatants. "What exactly is going on?"

I took the time to have Professor Potter follow me into the room I waited in for the sorting to begin only a few months ago.

"Sorry professor I guess I'm just jealous that Amy's attention is focused on Marcus. When the year began I thought maybe I could begin to form an ever lasting relationship with Amy then she found Marcus," I admitted.

"Geoff, try to keep your emotions in check while serving Detention for the next few weeks," Professor Potter said. "That's in addition to the thirty points being taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting. 

After we left the room I went back over to Amy and Marcus.

"Amy, one question before I go. Why do you always wear the necklace that he gave you but the bracelet set I gave you when we go to Tea at Hagrid's?"

"I use the necklace to store a key my family gave me just in case I ever look into what it goes to. AS for the bracelet set I guess it just never occurred to me that I only wore it to Hagrid's. As you can see I am wearing them tonight. 

"Amy, the bracelet set does look like it would almost go with your necklace," Marcus said. "IF you ask me you should wear them more often."

I found it strange that Marcus had agreed with me. 

"Amy, I chose the bracelet set because they contain anti dark magic enchantments."

"Whoa, sounds like they could prove useful under the circumstances what with Hecate on the lose and all."

"Geoff, tell you what Take the time for a couple Dances with Amy. I'll just stand out of the way Until you two are done."

"You mean it Marcus?" I asked.

"You bet Mate," He responded. "I would have given anything to be in Gryffindor but it didn't happen."

By this time McGonagall and Professor Potter had headed off so I took her for a couple quick dances. During one dance I heard Amy whisper to me that she likes me as well and she was glad Marcus let me have a couple dances with her. I could see that Nigel had a satisfied look on his face. After I danced with Amy I danced for a few minutes with Tonya. 

After the time period the first through third years could attend I headed back to Gryffindor with the rest of the house. Maybe Gryffindors and Slytherins can be friends. I almost think of Marcus Flint as a friend or at least a friendly acquaintance after tonight. 


	14. Snape's Girlfriend

A

A/N The last few months have been real busy which is why this chapter hasn't gone up. This Chapter will provide more info on Kari Translet which is a Character on more or less Permanent Loan by Melissa Ivory.

Chapter 14/15 Snape's Girlfriend.

It was a fairly cool late Winter day with a large number of Hogwart's students enjoying a weekend at Hogsmeade. Amy had with her that day Geoff, Emily, and Marcus. Hannah had decided to stay at school. At one point Amy noticed Professor Snape walking through town with Kari Translet.

"Hello Professor Snape, Miss Translet," Amy said.

"Oh konnichi-wa Potter kikon," Kari said.

"konniki-we Translet nikon," Amy attempted.

"That's a nice try for a beginner Potter kikon," Kari said chuckling.

"I have a feeling Japanese will be a very hard language to learn," Amy said.

"Mr. Flint, I'm surprised to see you with the Gryffindors," Snape commented.

"Well Amy invited me to join her group," Marcus said.

"Well Carry on," Snape said.

"Amy, Hogwart's doesn't have a foreign language requirement so why are you worrying about learning Japanese as it is?" Marcus wondered.

"According to Kari we will have some Japanese Exchange students next year so she figured it would help if I had some knowledge of their language," Amy said.

"She might be right," Geoff said. "

Amy looked back to see that Snape was alone. She began to wonder where Kari had disappeared to. She slipped away with Ritala in stealth mode following her. In fact Myrtle and Ritala had been together the whole time.

As Amy was hiding along near Snape she saw a person suddenly appear in Front of Professor Snape.

"Hecate, what brings you into these parts I thought the council of Dark Practicioners has banished you long ago?" Snape Growled.

"Such words coming from a complete traitor, Voldemort did everything for you and your sniveling friends like Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew along with that moron Ludo Bagman. If anything Severus Voldemort should have used the killing Curse on you a long time ago. "

"I was one of his most loyal servants," Severus said.

"Loyal Backstabbers maybe," Hecate said. "Oh well it will soon be over."

She then raised her wand as if she was going to use the killing Curse on him when Kari suddenly reappeared.

"It seems that your protector has returned traitor. Well Don't think you have seen the last of me," Hecate said before she Apparated away.

"That was close," Snape said.

"Something tells me Severus that I better stay close for a while. She is obviously after something," Kari said.

Amy then met back up with Marcus and the others. Their next stop was Merlin Ave. Harry was in the kitchen making some homemade fudge.

"I wondered when you all would arrive," Harry commented.

"Professor, some witch tried to go after Professor Snape only that Translet woman showed up and scared her off," Marcus said.

"I wonder," Harry said.

"You wonder what Harry?" Myrtle asked.

"If that witch might have been Hecate?" Harry asked.

"It was," Ritala said. "I know for a fact that Hecate didn't attend Hogwarts. I think she attended Durmstrang."

"Could be," Harry said. "Emily, I set up a cot in Amy's room for you, Geoff, Marcus, a couple cots are in the back room for you to sleep on."

"Uncle Harry, any idea why Kari Translet is here as it is. Who sent her?" Emily wondered.

"I haven't been able to find anything about her from my contacts at the Ministry. I even contacted a friend of mine in the Department of Mysteries just in case she works as an unspeakable. Predictably they were closed mouthed about it."

"She offered to teach me Japanese in preparation for next year when we have the exchange students. I wonder if that would be a good way to find out more about her," Amy said.

"It's a possibility. I even sent Hedwig to Remus to see if he knew anything. Amy proceed carefully when it comes to Kari Translet just in case."

"I will," Amy said.

The group spent the night and hung out the next day until close to dinner time. They then walked back to Hogwarts.

A few days later Amy was working on a paper for History of Magic when she heard a familiar voice.

"Severus, you are looking fabulous today," the voice said.

"Thanks Kari, with you nearby that wicked sorceress won't get me," Snape said.

"That's the idea. Before you know it there will be little Snapes running around Hogwarts," Kari said.

Amy took a good look around the corner of the stack of books with the help of a mirror only to see Snape and Kari exchange a kiss.

"_Gross the idea of someone actually kissing Snape. Gag me with Godric Gryffindor's wand. I admit I have been kissed and in better places then the lips in the library. Most of them were in hidden out of the way places in the castle though since they were with Marcus._"

A while later Amy was walking toward the Great Hall when she saw Kari in the hall.

"Miss Translet, you have a few minutes?" Amy wondered.

"Sure Amy," Kari said.

"I wanted to discuss a few things with you. Among them the Japanese lessons," Amy said.

"Ok," Kari said. "Tell you what meet me in the entrance hall after dinner or do you have practice for Quidditch tonight?"

"Nope no Quidditch Practice tonight. Our next game isn't until April against Hufflepuff," Amy said. "Should I bring anything special?"

"Just parchment and writing implements," Kari said.

Amy took her time having dinner since she knew Kari would most likely wait for her. Soon as dinner was over Amy headed for the entrance hall. Kari signaled for Amy to follow her. They eventually ended up in a small third floor classroom. Kari apparently had been working for several words had been written in Romanized Japanese on the blackboard which Peeves was trying to deface.

"Peeves, get lost," Kari said.

Peeves gave her a huge raspberry.

"Don't have to do nothing you ask you're not even a professor here," Peeves said.

"That maybe Peeves but I can hurt you worse then even Baron Von Rastinov could," Kari said.

Amy meanwhile grabbed her wand and used a small cleaning charm on it to remove Peeves graffiti bit leave Kari's original notes. She then used a charm George taught her to make Peeves turn into a rainbow of colors. This caused Kari to burst out laughing.

"OK what's so funny, I'm obviously missing a good one," Peeves said. "Well if you won't tell me I'll just find someone who will."

Peeves then headed off.

"That would be worth a whomping two hundred points to Gryffindor if I had the authority to give points that is."

Amy meanwhile was copying down the notes on the board.

"Amy, you probably have a lot of questions don't you?" Kari wondered.

"Well sort of," Amy said.

"I'm here in order to protect Hogwarts from Hecate. Originally Professor Binns summoned me using a special spell because of attacks Hecate made on the muggle population," Kari said.

"You mean there were other Muggles attacked besides my roommate Hannah's parents?" Amy said.

"Yes," Kari said.

"What spell was it Professor Binns used?" Amy wondered grabbing a different piece of parchment.

"It was a spell known as _Fortium Deanort_. The word Deanort is Celtic. I'm sure you know Professor Snape was almost attacked the other day in Hogsmeade," Kari said.

"Yeah I sort of watched," Amy said. "My friends and I already reported it to my dad."

"Good thinking. How is it you were in Hogsmeade to begin with. Aren't you a first year?" Kari wondered.

"I have special permission because my house is in Hogsmeade. The permission includes close friends and relatives so my friend Geoff generally joins me, Hannah automatically joins me most times and my cousin Emily occasionally joins me. Marcus the other guy that was with me is a third year and has normal permission," Amy said.

"I see," Kari said. "I noticed how your friend Hannah tends to have a dog with her."

"That's just Padfoot the animagus form of Sirius Black," Amy said.

"I see," Kari said. She then turned into a small cat and scurried around a little before changing into a Raven where she flew onto Amy's shoulder before changing again into a serpent and sliding down Amy's robes to the floor where she changed back into a raven and returned to her desk where she changed back into a human.

"Some trick," Amy said.

"A normal witch or wizard can generally manage only a single animagus form but practitioners of Sorcery can have multiple forms," Kari said.

The Rest of the time was spent learning some basic Japanese Words. Also they set aside a formal time for lessons. That night she chatted for a few minutes with Emily and Geoff in the Common Room. Ritala was on hand.

"SO Thursdays after dinner are your Japanese lessons huh," Emily said.

"That's the plan. She found an unused classroom for the lessons," Amy said.

Melanie walked in right then.

"You want a funny sight check out Peeves. He is decked out in a whole array of colors and hasn't realized it," she said.

Amy decided against hinting that she did it to Peeves in order to get rid of him. Instead she wrote a quick note on a scrap of parchment

"Ritala, take this to a certain Slytherin give it him when he is alone though," Amy said.

"OK but that might not be easy," Ritala said before heading off.

The next day at Breakfast Peeves was still decked out in the rainbow of colors Amy had charmed him with.

"Anyone with information on Peeves predicament please let me know," McGonagall announced from her seat at the staff table.

Amy easily survived Transfiguration. Her next class though was Charms.

"Just to let everyone know Peeves is still clad in rainbow colors. A couple professors want to leave him like that but most of them would prefer he be restored to normal. As it is here I am the Charms professor and I can't figure out if a charm was used to do it," Flitwick announced in class.

"Professor, what would happen if you found the person who did it?" Erica inquired.

"Not much really Miss Fleming maybe a couple points taken off after all it's harmless when you think about it," Flitwick said.

Amy was glad it was lunchtime after that. She headed for her favorite spot in the castle with Myrtle following her. Of course both ghosts were sworn to absolute secrecy about where Amy slipped off to when she was alone. Marcus was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Hello Amy."

"Hello Marcus."

"Have you seen Peeves lately. That is a classic spell if I ever saw one."

"Well you know," Amy said as the poltergeist in question came into view. Amy took her wand out and used a reversal charm on him. Unfortunately Marcus laughing caused her to screw it up and she sent Peeves floating backwards.

"_Incantatum Finne," _Amy said. She then managed to properly restore Peeves.

"Amy, why did you have to do that?"

"Which spell?"

"Any of them."

"Peeves was giving Miss Translet a hard time last night when we met up for my first Japanese lesson so I did it to him in the hopes it would get rid of him. It worked. I reversed it since it seems most of the professors wanted him restored only your laughing caused me to screw it up the first time."

Dobby delivered the food right then before heading off.

"How does he always know where we are hiding and when to bring the food?"

"Marcus, there is a lot about Dobby I haven't figured out yet."

"At least you don't use him for messages," Marcus said.

"By choice mainly. It's easier to use ghosts for secret messages. I just make sure I choose trustworthy ghosts."

Amy and Marcus lost track of time after that and it was 2:30 before Ritala floated in.

"So here is where you are hiding. Your roommates were worried about you," She said.

"Why's that Ritala?" Amy wondered.

"You missed Herbology," Ritala said.

"Great," Amy said as in not great. "Time to fly."

In almost record time she arrived at Hagrid's for tea.

"Where were you during class?" Sirius wondered.

"I was around. My watch had stopped though," Amy lied. "Better get it fixed next time I'm in either Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

"At some point during lunch Peeves was apparently put back to normal since he made two appearances one while still all colorful the other after he was back to normal," Sirius said as Hagrid placed tea in front of the Gryffindor first years and was getting ready to set a platter of rock cakes out. Everyone of course skipped the rock cakes. Kari Translet stopped by during the tea.

"konnichi-wa Translet kikon," Amy said. (Good Day Miss Translet)

"konnichi-wa Amy-sama. go kigen ikaga desu ka?" (Good day Amy, How are you?)

"kimochiii sensei." (Good teacher)

"AS am I," Kari replied in Japanese. "Your skills are improving."

"arigato Translet kikon." (thank you Miss Translet)

"do itashimasita." (You're Welcome.)

Hagrid meanwhile had poured Kari some tea and indicated she could help herself to some rock cakes. Thankfully she refused.

That night Amy was in the Library working on homework with Emily when she once again noticed Snape and Kari kissing.

"_Gag me with Godric Gryffindor's wand before I throw up,"_ Amy thought.


	15. Easter Holidays

A 

A/N Anyone have a feeling Professor Snape and Kari might be dating. This chapter will be a good one trust me. After all questions get answered even if other questions end up getting asked.

Chapter 15/16 Easter Holidays.

"Amy, come on we'll miss the train if you don't get the lead out," Emily said.

"Emily, we aren't taking the train. All we are doing is going to my house and taking the Floo network directly to Malfoys," Amy insisted. "I can't find my English to Japanese dictionary."

"Do you even have such a thing?" Hannah wondered.

"I thought it was in my school bag," Amy said. "Yet it isn't in there. I even checked my locker in the Gryffindor Locker Room over at the Quidditch Pitch."

"Amy, it's not like you have homework for that class," Hannah said. "It doesn't even count for anything in your grades since it isn't an official class."

"Actually Hannah it does count. Miss Translet made arrangements since Emily, Geoff, Marcus, and a couple Ravenclaws are all taking the class with me for it to count toward our record. Since it's a small class there aren't multiple sections of it."

"You can borrow mine if needed," Emily said.

"Thanks Cous," Amy said.

They then headed out where Dobby was already waiting with a carriage. 

"Why does it always seem like Dobby is able to snag a carriage when ever you go home on the weekend?" Emily wondered.

"I wish I knew Emily I wish I knew," Amy said.

Just as the door was closing Harry ripped it open and climbed aboard. 

"It seemed quicker this way," he explained. "You all have everything you need?"

"I think so Professor," Hannah replied.

Before they knew it they were pulling up to the Potter house. 

"How is it going girls?" Ginny wondered.

"Good mom, we gotta go," Amy said.

They then hit the fireplace and headed for Malfoy Manor where Rinty was waiting for them.

"Mistress Lynda hasn't arrived home from school yet and Master Draco is still at work. If you fine ladies would make yourselves comfortable."

"No problem Rinty. You of course know where to put our things," Amy said.

"Of course up in Lynda's suite of rooms," Rinty said.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Hannah wondered.

"This is basically our base of operations. Thursday morning we go to Diagon Alley stay overnight and come back Friday after dinner. Sunday about noon or so we are going to Epsom for Easter Dinner with your brother and sister along with Richard," Amy said. "Dress Robes for that."

"Won't we look strange going through London to Epsom in dress robes?" Emily wondered.

"Floo Powder, the fireplace in my bedroom is attached to the network," Hannah informed her. "That's how Amy and I returned to school that one time back in December. At least I think it was December," Hannah added thinking back to when Amy had slipped home without her."

A couple hours later Rinty came in.

"Mistress Lynda will be with you shortly.

When Lynda walked in she wasn't alone.

"Joshua, Abigale, this is a surprise," Amy said.

"I invited them over since I knew you three would be here," Lynda said.

"Abigale, in a way I'm glad you and Joshua are here. I had a bit of a chore getting my dad and Professor McGonagall to agree to this," Amy said.

"Agree to what?" Joshua wondered. "Also who is Professor McGonagall?"

"She is the headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Hannah, Emily, and I attend school," Amy said.

"It's a real nice place I attended a sporting event there with Lynda last fall," Abigale said. "It really looked good through my normal eyes. How would it look through the eyes of a person from your world?"

"About like it looked to you. You see Abigale, while you and Joshua think you are normal or as they say in our world Muggles you aren't," Hannah said.

"We aren't?" Joshua asked. "I'm totally lost Hannah."

"Joshua remember when Hannah and I visited last September and the vase started to fall but it suddenly floated in mid air?" Amy asked.

"Yeah you and Hannah denied causing it to float," Joshua said.

"That's because it was either you or Abigale doing it. Same with that piece of chocolate you had managed to make appear in front of you that time according to Abigale's story. Trust me Joshua we have proof," Amy said.

"How did this happen. I didn't think Muggles could give birth to people from your world?" Abigale wondered.

"Abigale, I'm from a Muggle household. Besides your mother is a witch living a muggle life," Hannah said.

"What about you Emily what parentage do you have?" Joshua wondered.

"Wizard and Witch. Up until last fall I never knew who my father was. Amy's dad though told me when he found it out while checking a book that gives a clue who has magical abilities for admittance to Hogwarts," Emily responded.

After another of Rinty's fabulous feasts Amy noticed how down Abigale was.

"Something bugging you Abigale?" She wondered since Joshua had gone home a couple minutes before but Abigale was spending the night.

"Just the fact that I can no longer think of myself as normal," Abigale said. "I'm more like a freak."

"Abigale, do you think of my dad and I as freaks or even Hannah and Emily?" Amy wondered.

"Not really," Abigale admitted.

"Then why look at yourself that way. 

"Because you and Emily at least grew up looking at magic as normal. I grew up with my dad's and grandparents aversion to magic. 

"Abby, who cares in this case what your dad's side of the family thinks. Go by what you think. After all you have visited your world even if you didn't realize it was your world," Amy said. "As far as getting to Hogwarts in the fall leave that to me."

"OK but I can tell it won't go over well with my dad," Abigale said. "I'll be lucky if he will even pay for my stuff providing I end up going."

"You will I'm sure," Amy said.

The next day they went out onto the Quidditch Pitch where they all did a bit of flying. Draco took the time to make sure Abigale was fully checked out on an old Nimbus 2001. 

"Man this is something else," Abigale said. "Mr. Malfoy if my parents don't have a problem you mind if I spend the entire week here?"

"No I don't," Draco replied.

When they got in Draco sent his ministry driver to the Dursley residence to see if Abigale could stay until Easter. She was able to get permission. The next day the girls headed for a nice walk around the city. At one point they passed the Leaky Cauldron but didn't go in.

"What exactly is the Leaky Cauldron?" Abigale wondered.

"We'll be going there on Thursday so you will see. It's a restaurant and Inn and it's also the location of the gateway to Diagon Alley," Amy explained.

"What is Diagon Alley and how come I've never heard of it?" Abigale asked.

"It's an area full of shops that cater to the magical community," Hannah explained. 

"Oh," Abigale said.

About five PM they met up with Draco at the Ministry building. Percy was on hand as well.

"Hello Amy," Percy said. "Emily, Hannah."

"Things going good Uncle Percy?" 

"As best they can," Percy said. "You all heading for the Joke Shop?"

"Not until Thursday Uncle Percy."

"Well Carry on," Percy said.

"I made reservations for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron," Draco said.

They then headed back to the restaurant. 

"Draco, what brings you by?" Neville wondered.

"Come on Longbottom you knew I was coming," Draco said.

Neville shrugged and walked away.

"Who is he exactly?" Abigale wondered.

"He is the owner of the Leaky Cauldron," Amy said. "His name is Neville Longbottom."

"He was in Gryffindor with Amy's dad. My dad though was in Slytherin," Lynda said.

"I see," Abigale said.

A Short time later Neville brought a big pitcher of pumpkin juice and several goblets over. 

"What exactly is this stuff?" Abigale wondered.

"Iced Pumpkin Juice. It's very popular among the wizarding community," Amy said.

Abigale took a very reluctant sip.

"It's different that's for sure," Abigale said since she had a muggle palate. A few Ministry officials came over at various points Including Minister Vidulous himself.

The next day everyone pretty much hung out in the morning doing homework. That Afternoon they spent out on the Quidditch Pitch flying around. After about half an hour Abigale started to get sick so she returned to the ground.

"I was airsick going to the States one time, Sea sick everytime I go on a boat. I threw up on time going to Liverpool but let's face it finding myself broomsick is a new experience," Abigale said.

"Well you did try a couple crazy loops that most Witches don't even attempt," Emily said.

Amy of course had spent time flying around a set of goal posts. At one point Hannah threw a Quaffle toward Amy and Amy blocked it.

The next day a Ministry car arrived bright and early to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. 

"Morning girls," Neville said. "Emily, your mom had to go out of town suddenly so you and your friends are to stay at your dad's tonight."

"Thanks Mr. Longbottom," Emily said.

"I doubt the magical world would fall apart if you all called me by my first name," Neville said.

"With Hecate on the loose you never know," Hannah said.

"Unfortunately, She struck four homes in Ireland in the last couple weeks 3 of which were Muggle," Neville said.

"Ouch," Hannah said. "Having something like that happen isn't good."

"How do you know Hannah?" Abigale wondered.

"Quite simple Abby, Hecate murdered my parents shortly after Christmas," Hannah said.

"Oh."

After they had breakfast Neville's treat they headed For Diagon Alley.

"Unbelievable," Abigale said. "Imagine an entire hidden world right inside London."

"Actually way below London," a passing wizard said.

Abigale noticed all the robed individuals and was glad she had the plain black robes Amy had givne her for her birthday on so she could blend in. 

"So what's first?" Abigale wondered as she looked around. "How about that place Weasley Wizard Wheezies?"

"Later on we will but first I have something I want to check out in Gringotts," Amy said heading for the Majestic White marble building that housed the bank. 

"Whoa, what is this place?" Abigale wondered when she entered. "Almost looks like a bank."

"Actually Gringotts is the wizard bank," Emily said.

Amy left her friends off to one side while she approached a goblin.

"Hello there how may I help you?" the goblin asked.

"I was wondering if this key went to a vault in your establishment?" Amy said showing the goblin the key to vault 2358.

"You know I think it might. Let me check the vault registry. Are you trying to return the key to it's owner or something?" the goblin wondered.

"Actually no Vault 2358 Diagon Alley where ever in here it is belongs to me," Amy said.

Just then the goblin found what he was looking for.

"You are Amy Lillian Potter I take it," the goblin said.

"Why yes I am," Amy said.

"Griphook?" the goblin hollered.

"Yes," Griphook said.

"Take this customer down to her vault," the teller goblin said.

"Sure no problem," Griphook said.

Griphook then followed Amy over to her friends.

"OK I've tracked the vault down. We are heading for it as we speak," Amy said.

"This I've got to see," Abigale said. Hannah agreed with her. They then boarded a cart. 

"I better warn you these carts have one speed only," Griphook said.

"I hope it's a slow speed," Abigale commented.

"Nope fast," Griphook said. Fairly soon they were outside the vault. Griphook then opened it up.

"Whoa there is a small fortune under here," Abigale said. "Is that gold in those piles?"

"Gold Galleons, the largest denomination currency in the Wizarding world," Amy said. "Silver Sickles are next 17 of those equals one Galleon. Finally you have your bronze knuts it takes 29 to equal one sickle."

"How would that equate in British pounds?" Abigale wondered.

"I think the current exchange rate is maybe 6.25 pounds to the Galleon but you'll have to ask a teller," Griphook said. "Unfortunately we'll run out of air if we don't return to the surface soon."

Amy quickly took several small bags from her pocket.

"Let me just add these to my vault before we surface," Amy said emptying all but two bags of sickles into her vault and filling one bag with about 10 galleons.

"Got some shopping planned huh," Griphook said.

"I'll be here for two days so I will probably get a chance to do a little shopping," Amy said.

Fairly soon they were back in the Light outside of Gringotts. 

"That place is something else," Abigale said. "What form of life is Griphook?"

"Goblin, Gringotts is run by them," Amy said. "Next stop Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Thinking of smuggling a broom into Gryffindor or something?" Emily wondered.

"No Just checking them out," Amy said.

"How much does a good broom cost?" Abigale wondered.

"Depends on the broom. You have a ways to go before you need one though. First years aren't allowed their own broom. Otherwise believe me I'd have one by now," Amy said. "The Lightning 100 costs 425 galleons and that's what I'm thinking of getting if I end up having to buy my own."

"Sounds like a lot of money Amy you sure that's a good idea," Emily wondered. 

"I'll need something reasonably fast for Quidditch," Amy said.

"Amy, did your dad play Quidditch at all in school?" Abigale wondered.

"All seven years. He was the youngest seeker in a long time. He had to get special authorization in order to have his original broom. It lasted him for a couple seasons. First game of his third year against Hufflepuff he had a bad reaction to the presence of a few Dementors and he fell off his broom and the broom flew into a willow tree and was damaged beyond repair. By the next game against Ravenclaw he had managed to replace it with a Firebolt from an anonymous person," Amy said.

"I thought Sirius Black gave him his Firebolt," Emily said.

"At the time Sirius was on the run so he couldn't very well reveal that fact. Once my dad met Sirius and learned the truth did Sirius admit to being the source of the broom," Amy said. "In an owl of course."

They then headed for the Quidditch Supply store. Amy headed right for the brooms. 

"Cleansweep 17 O-260 in 15 seconds price 175 galleons, Firebolt 7 O-275 in five seconds price 290 galleons, Nimbus 2009 O-266 in 12 seconds price 165 Galleons, Comet 300 O-235 in 10 seconds price 375 galleons," Amy said reading off the speed rating and price of some of the more racing style brooms. She Then Spent several minutes reading the Full Specs on the next Broom

Lightning 100

This Broom has a fine Beech Handle with one of the finest Polish Jobs Around it is capable of going from 0-325 km/h in less then 10 seconds. The Twigs are made from the finest Birch and Willow Trees found in the United States. The handle is made extremely aerodynamic with it's ultra streamlined shape A fine broom for any Wizarding Sport. The braking charm is not only unbreakable but about the best of any broom around. Price on Request

"Whoa this broom is something else Amy. No wonder it's so expensive based on what you said. There is no way I'd ever afford a broom this good. Especially with a twin brother," Abigale said.

"You never know Abby," Hannah said.

"They have a real nice broom coming out next month known as the Thunderstick 1000. It sounds like a real nice broom. IT will cost close to 600 galleons but It can go almost 400km/h," the owner said.

"Whoa that is a fast broom. Seems almost too fast for a student to use," Abigale said.

"You all attend Hogwarts?" the owner asked.

"Three of us do. I start next year and Lynda the year after," Abigale said.

"I see. I happen to know that the Department of Magical Games and Sports is trying to decide if the Thunderstick will be approved for use at Hogwarts and other Wizarding schools. Heck I've had a few people put there name down on a list for when the Thunderstick comes out. I might end up selling out my first shipment before it even hits the market," the owner said.

They left soon after that and slipped over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Amy, how are you doing?" Florean asked.

"Good Florean, just enjoying my Easter Holidays," Amy said. "What do you have on special today?"

"The Mega Colossal Sundae. A Whole Pint of ice cream in your choice of flavor, Three Sauces of your choice And a lot of Whipped Cream.

"How much does that one cost?" Abigale wondered.

"Normally 7 sickles but Amy gets special pricing," Florean said.

"What special pricing unless you sent a bill to my dad you've never charged me for a single sundae since I was in kindergarten," Amy said.

"That's because I never charge you for your sundaes," Florean said. 

The crew took the time to split two Mega Colossals. Their next stop was the Magical Menagerie. 

"This is extremely interesting. All this animals look normal yet they aren't are they?" Abigale wondered.

"No they aren't," the witch behind the counter said.

AS they walked past the Apothecary Amy went in and bought a few things she needed. 

When they passed Ollivanders Abigale wanted to go in and look for a wand.

"How about waiting until this summer to buy it. Besides I don't quite trust Ollivander," Amy said.

By this time it was almost lunchtime so they headed toward the Joke Shop. Just as they entered a Huge Bucket of water Magically tipped over them. Fred was working the counter and burst out laughing.

"Not funny Dad," Emily said.

"I think it was," Fred pointed out. "Soon as you dry off head on into the back room."

Fred then magiced them some towels. Abigale looked at her towel with suspicion.

"Why am I afraid to use this?" Abigale wondered. She finally did after she saw how Amy, Hannah, Emily, and Lynda were pretty much dry. When she got done she looked at her arm.

"What the?" She screamed when she saw she was covered in what looked like mud.

"I thought Emily had the trick towel," Fred indicated. 

"Well your aim must not have been right dad," Emily said.

"This slimeball is your father," Abigale said shock almost evident on her face.

"That was about my reaction as well Abigale," Emily said.

"Abigale somehow you look familiar," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah I saw you and your brothers at the Quidditch Game back in November. I was attending it with Lynda. I'm Amy's cousin on the other side of her family. My surname is Dursley," Abigale said.

"No way you seem too pleasant. Trust me I've dealt with the Dursleys," Fred commented.

"I know my dad told me about the toffee," Abigale said. "Part of the reason I was a little unsure when I realized what was up."

"Yet you wanted to come here," Emily pointed out.

"I know and I notice our cousin waited as long as she could before she subjected me to it," Abigale said.

"I knew we would be busy with the rest of Diagon Alley," Amy said.

"Where is George?" Emily wondered.

"Day off he is trying to see if he can pull some pranks on Alicia Spinnett," Fred indicated.

"Harmless pranks or see if he can ruin Alicia's marriage?" Amy wondered.

"Hopefully harmless," Fred responded. 

"I agree," Emily said.

"Amy, have you checked out the key yet?" Fred wondered.

"First thing Fred. Marcus was right it was at Gringotts," Amy said.

"Amy, from what little I've seen of your uncle is it safe to eat anything he gives you?" Abigale whispered to Amy.

Amy simply shrugged.

Fred managed to fix a safe lunch for the crew. Afterwards they headed back out. Their first stop was Madame Malkin's so Amy could show her cousin the robe place.

"It this where you bought my robes?" Abigale wondered.

"No We bought those in Hogsmeade near school," Amy said.

Abigale could resist having two more sets of robes made up. It was her plan to hide them at Lynda's. 

The girls spent a good portion of the Afternoon at Flourish and Blotts looking at all the various books. Lynda offered to let Abigale read a book out of her library at home so she wouldn't have to spend a lot of money right then. 

"Anyone want to go into Ollivander's?" Abigale inquired when she saw the wand merchant.

"Not really," Amy said. "We'll check him out this summer probably. After all you will need a wand for school."

"It just seems silly to be spending two days in a Wizarding area and not take full advantage of it. After all my dad probably won't let me come here this summer to shop," Abigale said.

"Abby, my dad is the assistant headmaster, He would figure something out," Amy said.

"I know but if I can't make it back here I'll show up at Hogwarts unprepared," Abigale said.

"I doubt you have to worry about that Abby," Hannah said. "If your dad won't let you go shopping just find an excuse to go to Lynda's or call me I'll probably spend part of the summer in Epsom."

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring all the little hidey holes in Diagon Alley. They stayed away from areas like Knockturn Alley though. 

"So how much shopping did you do today?" Fred wondered at Dinner.

"Not too much, we mainly browsed Mr. Weasley," Abigale said. "I wanted to do some serious shopping but Amy didn't figure it was a rush." 

"Man there were times it would be end of August before my family got around to going school shopping. Yet last year Amy spent her birthday buying all her stuff and her birthday is in May," Fred commented. "Have you been to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at all?" 

"Yeah before lunch. He had the Mega Colossal on special so we split two of them," Lynda commented. 

"Harry one summer spent a few weeks in Diagon Alley and he practically lived on Florean's sundaes. Of course he spent a lot of time either studying or drooling over the Firebolt," Fred joked.

They mainly hung out around the joke shop the next day. That night they used the Fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron to head back to Malfoy Manor. 

"How did everything go?" Draco wondered.

"It went well. Lynda said.

They spent Saturday morning watching cartoons and the afternoon doing some broom flying. Sunday morning Amy studied her brains out working on most of her classes. About 11:45 everyone Floo Powdered over to the Williams estate in Surrey.

"Ah Hannah, I hear you are safe," Richard said.

"Yes I am Richard. Hecate hasn't tried to get me yet," Hannah said. 

"Let's hope she doesn't try she seems like a very dangerous person. To think I gave her access to your parents do she could pull off that deed," Richard said.

"You had no way of knowing," Hannah said.

"True but I just feel like I should have been able to do more. Heidi and Gerald really have it rough," Richard said.

Dinner proved somewhat solemn but they then returned to Malfoys were Amy, Hannah, and Emily then grabbed their backpacks and headed for the Floo Powder. Abigale was still on hand. 

"How did everything go?" Ginny wondered.

"Oh man Mrs. Potter dinner with my family seemed utterly depressing," Hannah said. "Most of the time was spent talking about my parents."

"How were the clowns and Angelina?" Ginny wondered.

"Fred and George are doing good. WE only saw George the one day. Fred nailed Abby with a trick towel soon as we walked in the shop. Of course first he dumped a bucket of water on us. Angelina was out of town probably at a Quidditch match," Amy said.

"Spent some time with Dudley's kids huh," Ginny commented.

"A little bit with Josh but Abby was with us pretty much the whole time," Emily said.

"How much shopping did you do?" Ginny wondered.

"Not all that much," Amy said.

They went back to Hogwarts via carriage about two o'clock the next day by which time Amy had a lot of her studying done. Wednesday Morning she was eating breakfast when Screech showed up.

"Amy

I borrowed Screech to quickly send this owl. I'll be spending the rest of the school year at Lynda's. Her dad arranged it with my parents so I could stay there until summer. I'm still attending the same school I always did but I'm just living in a different spot. It's safer this way. You'll still have to use the relay to get ahold of my brother.

Abigale Dursley."

Amy sent Screech off and walked the owl over to the Staff table where Harry was eating and showed him the owl.

Closing Notes. Well sounds like the tension is getting a little thick. Not too many Chapter's left before this year is over. Next Chapter Amy goes up against the Badgers of Hufflepuff. 


	16. Battling the Badgers

A 

__

A/N First off I want to thank Arime Setta for her Beta-reading assistance over the last few chapters. I do take kindly to most criticism and also accept ideas. As you know Melissa Ivory (arigato very much my friend) permanently loaned me use of a character she created. Anyone who wants to submit ideas or characters can contact me at brigade701@aol.com_. One thing I do need everyone's help with is developing Quidditch teams for the various houses. Gryffindor I can handle but I can't as easily do say Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (In fact as of the writing of this chapter I had only one Hufflepuff in my file on Hogwart's students and two Ravenclaws with the Ravenclaw game part of Chapter 18 among other things. In fact Chapter 18 is the last part of Amy's First year at Hogwarts). Even if it takes me until my twentieth High School Reunion (my tenth year is in a couple years) I will try to get all seven years in of Amy's Career._

Chapter 16(17) Battling the Badgers

"Steve watch out for those Bludgers. Theo the Snitch most likely won't come to you. Carla try not to hit me in the head with the ruddy Quaffle," Josh called out as Gryffindor was hard at work practicing for their upcoming game against Hufflepuff. 

"Josh, get a grip Hufflepuff has the worst team at school. I here they had to dip way down among the dredges to find a decent seeker," Tom commented.

"I know but we can't let them get the best of us. Scott Laramie is one of the most experienced Captains at Hogwarts. Niel Clawson will be even worse come the match against Ravenclaw," Josh said.

"Josh we have two months to prepare for Ravenclaw. WE'll be ready," Amy said.

"Ravenclaw has a fast team though their brooms are second only to the new Lightning 100's," Josh said.

Myrtle and Marcus were off to one side watching practice.

"This will be a busy week for her with classes and practice," Myrtle said.

"I know it's a little unfair scheduling a Quidditch match the Saturday after Easter Holidays. It's even more unfair for Josh to work the players so hard," Marcus said. "Leroy is barely working us and we play Hufflepuff two weeks after Gryffindor does."

Shortly after dark Amy plopped down on her bed in Gryffindor Tower.

"OK today is Tuesday so I don't have class tonight. Tomorrow will be fun," Amy said.

"Why is that Amy?" Ritala wondered.

"I checked and tomorrow is going to be a nice hot day. Just the right conditions for some fun. Myrtle, during lunch tomorrow I want you and Ritala to distribute a little something around the potions classroom in key locations. I already drew up the plans on this piece of parchment. Sirius taught me one day how to do this," Amy said. "I solemnly swear I up to absolutely no good."

A map of the Potions classroom then appeared with several markings in various places. 

"This will require stealth mode that's for sure. We just have to hope that they don't go off prematurely," Myrtle commented.

"So what if they do it will have the same effect," Amy said.

What the three conspirators didn't realize was that Baron Von Rastinov was lurking nearby in Stealth mode and he floated away to warn Snape. 

The next morning Amy headed off to Transfiguration.

"OK Class this transfiguration is real tricky so I hope everyone did their reading like I assigned back before the holidays began," Hermione said.

Amy took her wand out and got ready to try the transfiguration Of course she was too excited about what was going to happen later that day to fully concentrate. 

"Potter, Williams what is so funny?" Hermione wondered.

"Nothing Professor," Amy said.

That day at lunch Amy remained in the Great Hall instead of eating in her usual dungeon with Marcus who she saw was safely at the Slytherin Table. 

__

This is great by eating here I have an alibi if the dung bombs go off early while I'm in Herbology. Thankfully Flitwick taught us non emotion charms today which would enable a person to show no emotion at all. 

In Herbology Amy saw a note slipped her way.

Amy

Good luck against Hufflepuff on Saturday I have a couple older siblings on the team. 

Hillary Endicott.

On the way into the castle for Potions Amy stopped all the Gryffindor's for a couple minutes. She then put the non emotion charm on everyone in her house. Emily then hit her with it. They then proceeded to class. 

When they walked in Professor Snape was smiling more then usual.

__

You won't be smiling much by the time class is over Snape.

"OK class the Ingredients are on the board along with the directions. I trust everyone will work quietly and not disturb others I will be in my office just in case anyone needs any assistance," Professor Snape said.

Amy and Hannah then started gathering up ingredients.

"Amy, why did you put that new charm on us before class?" Hannah wondered.

"You'll find out later this period," Amy said. "You got any spider legs handy I left mine at Fred and George's."

"Yeah I think I have enough. I'll have to get more soon. Something is up with Snape that's for sure," Hannah said.

"Best part is this potion stinks a little bit," Amy said. 

About halfway through class Snape came around and was checking the potions. 

"It's a little thin right now Miss Potter so you might have to let it simmer a little longer," Snape recommended.

Five minutes after he returned to his office Amy took her wand out and proceeded to set off the dung bombs. A few seconds later residue from close to two dozen dung bombs came flying out from under Amy's bench right at her.

__

I would love to know how they all seemed to end up under my bench. The dispersal was supposed to be over a much wider area. 

Snape walked out right then.

"Potter after you grab a shower take the rest of class off. You can make up the potion on Sunday," He said with an even bigger smile on his face. 

Amy then left still secretly amazed that her plan had backfired. AS she was heading toward the Great Hall she passed Kari Translet.

"Amy-chan, what happened?" she inquired.

"A real crazy prank backfired Kari-sama," Amy replied.

"What kind of prank?"

"Setting off two dozen dungbombs during Potions while Professor Snape's back was turned?"

"How much detention did you end up with?" 

"I didn't actually end up with detention. Instead he sent me to grab a shower saying how I could make up the potion on Sunday."

"How did you spread out the bombs it looks like you got the majority of it?" 

"My plan has them spread out so as to cover the widest possible area with two alone going off near Nastia Boldegard. Instead it seems like all two dozen were under my desk."

As Amy continued toward Gryffindor She came across Myrtle.

"How did the prank go since it looks like you did it already?"

"Not good. I got the majority of the residue all over me. Didn't you and Ritala follow my layout?" 

"Yes we did and I even placed a few such that they would spray into Snape's office."

"I bet someone squealed to Snape about our plan."

"It wasn't me and it wasn't Ritala she hasn't been out of my sight from when we left your room yesterday until after your class started." 

Amy soon reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Don't know if I want to let you in," the fat lady said.

"Tough Bea Rasputin," Amy said. She then headed straight for her dorm and spent a good hour under the water. By the time she got out Her friends were starting to arrive back from class. 

"That three bit Boldegard I bet she was the one to do that since she couldn't succeed in severely injuring Amy," Tonya said.

"Tonya, it wasn't a Slytherin who planted the Dungbombs. I had Myrtle and Ritala do it during lunch. Only thing is they must have been moved from the selected spot to under the lab bench I always use during class," Amy said.

"You are lucky you didn't get detention. He took a mere four points off of Gryffindor since we weren't showing any emotion," Hillary said.

"That's why I used that new charm on everyone so I wouldn't give myself away if it had worked. 

Amy showed up at dinner with a mean look on her face. Harry walked over as she sat down.

"Ah hi dad," Amy said.

"I heard about the dung bombs in the potions dungeon," Harry said a pleased look on his face.

"Well it didn't work quite like I had expected it to," Amy said.

"I heard. How many dung bombs did you use?"

"Only two dozen," Amy said.

"Under your own desk?"

"My original plan had them spread out over the classroom. I had a couple ghosts distribute them during lunch," Amy said.

"I did notice you were at lunch today trying to form an alibi."

"Basically. I'd love to know who squealed after all somebody had to Professor Snape was in too good a mood even for him," Amy said. "After all he was smiling everytime he looked at me and his smile was even bigger after my prank backfired. Almost as he engineered the backfire."

"Have you spoken with Kari Translet about this?" Harry inquired.

"Yes I have. I was on my way to grab a shower when I ran into her. Dad do you think Peeves might have something to do with my plan backfiring?"

"No not Peeves I want to meet with a few people find out how it backfired," Harry said.

HE then headed for the Staff Table and his seat. 

"Your dad didn't seem too mad at you for dung bombing Snape's classroom," Nigel said. "What I think bothered him was that you were caught in the crossfire."

"He and Snape have never gotten along real well. Secretly I think he's glad I attempted it even if it failed. "

That evening there wasn't any practice so Amy and Emily worked on their homework for Japanese class. Of course They had Astronomy that night. Kari Translet happened to be on hand with Professor Sinistra.

"Konban wa (Good Evening) Class. A few of you are in my Special Class on the Japanese Language. Professor Sinistra asked me to Attend tonights class so I could teach my students the Japanese Words for the Various Planets. We of course are on Earth or yochi. Mercury in Japanese would be suisei, Venus kinsei, Mighty Mars is kasei, The all powerful Jupiter is mokusei, Ah Saturn the Ringed Planet is dosei, Uranus would be tennousei, Neptune the Roman god of the sea is kaiousei and finally Pluto is meiousei," Kari explained.

"Which Planets are the easiest to see from Earth?" Professor Sinistra wondered.

Emily raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Johnson."

"suisei, kinsei, kasei, mokusei, and dosei," Emily said using the Japanese names.

"Professor Translet?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Very good Johnson kikon, 100 points to Gryffindor for both getting the question right and for using the Japanese names," Kari said.

"arigato Translet kykoju," Emily said. (Thank you Professor Translet). 

By the time Astronomy ended Everyone was tired. 

"I hope our professors go easy on us today," Emily said. 

"Em you know we will probably get a chance to catch up on our sleep during History," Amy said.

"Depends on if Binns is as boring as usual," Emily pointed out. 

Before Amy knew it the Match against Hufflepuff was About to begin. 

"Amy, you are up against Scott Laramie the Captain. Theo ignore the fact that their seeker isn't real good. The rest of you be ready for anything," Josh said in the locker room before they headed out.

"Welcome Witches and Wizards to the Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch for Today's match up between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Today's match is being refereed by our very own Headmistress McGonagall. First off Let's Meet the Hufflepuff team. Endicott, Endicott, Laramie, Lawrence, Mannic, and Rowling. Now for the Gryffindor Team. Arnold, Blackwell, Connor, Emmons, Margolis, Potter, and Vernon."

"OK Everyone I want a nice tame match. Good Sportsmanship is essential. I won't hesitate to take points away from a house for Poor Sportsmanship. I especially won't tolerate a player undergoing a lot of fouls. If I even suspect a player is using Fouls to try to gain and advantage I will permanently yank them from the match and ban them from future competition," McGonagall warned both teams. 

Gryffindor ended up winning the sickle toss 

"Davis to Emmons to Blackwell, back to Davis Hufflepuff interception by Wu who sends it to Rowling, to Mannic who tries for a Goal. Potter blocks it and throws it to Emmons who sends it to Blackwell. Blackwell Tries for a goal and makes it. Gryffindor Scores," Dan Called out. 

Four hours later. 

"Blackwell to Emmons, back to Blackwell who finds both Emmons and Davis are being well guarded by Hufflepuff Beaters Sheela Endicott and Lawrence. Oh wait what is Theo Connor the Gryffindor seeker doing he seems to be attempting a Wronski Feint. Oh wait his hand is going out. Would you believe it The Snitch has just been caught. Gryffindor Wins 520 to 200," Dan York called out.

Soon in the Common Room.

"Great Work Theo, I was in a bit of a bind right then," Tom said.

"I know Tom. Hufflepuff had you closed off you had zero options other then trying to get it past Laramie. Thankfully Blackie Endicott is half blind most of the time so I knew I had a chance. 

"Well Tomorrow I have to make up that potion's lab I wasn't able to finish after my prank. Shouldn't be too hard I pretty much know what I'm doing. 

The next day after lunch Amy went down to the Potions lab and redid the potion. She managed to get Almost full marks on it.


	17. The Surprise Party

A 

A/N Well an important moment is almost here. When you look at it this fanfic really started with the last Chapter of Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma which opened up on May 15th 2009 well This chapter will incorporate May 15th 2010 in it. 

Chapter 17(18) The Surprise Party.

One day at the end of April the Gryffindor First years were just packing their bags after Defense Against the Dark Arts when Harry Called out to Hannah.

"Miss Williams, can you spare me a few minutes before you go?" He inquired.

"Sure Professor," Hannah said. 

"Amy stick around," Harry said.

"Hannah, how have you been managing since you know?" Harry inquired.

"I've been managing ok Professor. When will I be going back on Duty?" Hannah wondered.

"Soon as you leave here," Harry said. "In case you didn't know Amy's birthday is on May 15th which happens to be a Saturday. I was thinking we could have a surprise party for her. Besides her mother and I have a very special present on order for her. It should be here in time. Here is the thing Hannah you will have the job of planning the party. I spoke to Professor Translet and she has no problem with you simply sitting in on Amy's Japanese class. Besides Marcus takes that class as well."

"Professor, why I don't know but I think Marcus can be trusted around Amy besides I doubt Amy wants me hanging around when she is sneaking around the castle with him."

"I hope you are right for a have a feeling things might be getting pretty serious between them," Harry said.

Hannah then left his office. When she got into the classroom she saw Professor Translet was there talking to Amy.

"Amy, ready to head back?" Hannah wondered. "I'm back on duty as of now."

"I'll see to it she makes it back to Gryffindor Williams kikon. I want to discuss her performance in class with her as it is," Kari said.

Hannah then returned to Gryffindor. Melanie Happened to be in the Common Room when she walked in.

"Melanie, you busy?"

"No I'm not Hannah why is something bothering you?" the prefect wondered.

"Sort of," Hannah said.

"Let's go in my room," Melanie suggested.

Fairly soon they were in Melanie's room in the Tower.

"OK What's bugging you Hannah?"

"I went back on duty after class today and well Professor Potter gave me an assignment that might be problematic," Hannah said.

"What kind of assignment?"

"Planning a surprise party for Amy's Birthday It's in a few weeks on May 15th," Hannah said.

"I see your problem. Duty interferes with the preparations," Melanie said. "Tell you what I'll act as your special secret assistant. I'll develop a special code for our plans one that Amy won't know."

Amy meanwhile had Kari walk with her to Hagrid's.

"Why Hello Amy Kari, how is everything?" Hagrid wondered.

"Everything is going good Hagrid, You know what's in roughly two and a half weeks don't you?" Amy wondered.

"A Quidditch Match?" Hagrid asked.

"No but there is one the Saturday Before and the Saturday After but not one Gryffindor is playing in. The Next Gryffindor Match Gryffindor plays in isn't until After finals. Something better Hagrid and a lot more exciting then even a Quidditch Match," Amy said.

"Then it must be really exciting since A Quidditch Match can be extremely exciting," Hagrid said. "Take the Quidditch Cup Match of '94 now that was exciting. Your father played in that match if I remember correctly."

"Try my birthday you big baboon," Amy almost screamed at him.

"Now see here Amy never call me a Big Baboon. I should take every Point from Gryffindor for that," Hagrid screamed. "But I won't since you were most likely only joking," Hagrid finished with after calming down. "Which Birthday would this be?"

"My twelfth," Amy said. "I might just sneak home that weekend celebrate it in peace. Heck I might even give Hannah that weekend off."

"Amy-sama would Hannah take the weekend off necessarily. It seems like she takes her duty seriously?" Kari wondered.

"If I worked it right I probably could talk her into it," Amy said.

"You at least want some tea Amy?" Hagrid wondered so long as she was there.

"Sure Hagrid," Amy said. "You got any Japanese varieties?"

"Fraid not just English types including some Earl Grey."

"The Japanese almost take their tea as seriously as the English do," Kari said. "I'll have to owl some people I know in Japan about getting some."

"When you get some let me know Translet kykoju," Amy said.

"I might even set aside some time in class for drinking some Japanese Tea," Kari said.

Shortly after the tea Kari and Amy returned to the castle. Myrtle was waiting for Amy in the Entrance Hall.

"Where were you hiding?"

"Hagrid's," Amy said. "Come on we better get back to Gryffindor."

Amy and Myrtle then headed for the Tower. 

"IF you could only choose one guy to spend your birthday with who would you choose?" Myrtle wondered.

"I don't know," Amy said knowing Myrtle would keep it to herself.

"You think you had it rough at one time I surprisingly enough had three boys vying for my attention. But then IT happened."

"Oh," Amy said realizing what her friend and confidant was talking about. "Man Myrtle it's hard to believe I'm almost twelve." As Amy was walking toward Gryffindor she had a chance encounter with a Professor that had Huge Glasses and her hair was all concealed under a scarf of some type. The rest of her was equally strange.

"Hello miss You are a first year are you not?" the professor inquired.

"Yes I am. I'm Amy Potter my dad is ."

"The assistant Headmaster. Yes I know. I knew your parents when they were students. In fact your mother went into labor during my class," the professor told her. "You are the only Potter child born to your mother so far If I remember correctly."

"Yes I am. They are adopting two twin girls right now though."

"As yes the Muggle born sisters of your roommate. Make note Miss Potter the Potter line will not be ending with your father. There will be another male born into your family."

"But my mom is almost convinced she won't be able to give birth to another child so where would my brother come from?" 

"That I'm not going to say Miss Potter. Mind you I don't see you taking my class."

"Why what class do you teach?"

"Divination."

Shortly after the Professor headed off Amy turned to Myrtle. 

"Myrtle, find Hannah, have her meet me in my dad's office. I think I should discuss this matter with him," Amy said.

Amy then headed for her dad's office with Kari accompanying him. Hannah arrived at an almost full run just as she reached the classroom. Harry was grading papers when they walked in.

"Something up?"

Amy then described what the Divination professor had told her. 

"That does sound like Sybil Trelawney. This prediction could be one of her false predictions. Although if it is true your mother would be quite pleased. After all she has had it rough with those two miscarriages. The second one was dangerously far into the pregnancy. Mind you this prediction doesn't get discussed outside of this room."

"I won't mention it to anyone dad," Amy said.

"I certainly won't," Hannah said.

They then headed for Gryffindor. Once there Amy headed for her room to work on a small list

Things I want for my birthday

A Broom preferably a Lightning 100

To sort out my feelings toward boys.

For Professor Snape to break out in a Fox Trot during dinner.

A few sweaters

Chocolate lots and lots of Chocolate. 

She then used a concealing charm on the list. Over top of it she started working on a paper for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew that Harry would probably use a revealing charm on it just in case she had left a secret message as she had been known to do. That night she headed for her Japanese class.

"I hope no one minds if I take attendance real quick. Adams."

"Here."

"Angle."

"Here."

"Flint."

Here."

"Johnson."

"Here."

"Mercer."

"Here."

"Potter."

"Here."

"As I'm sure a few of you noticed WE have a visitor today Hannah Williams of Gryffindor," Kari said.

"What Brings you here Hannah?" Righta Angle a first year Ravenclaw wondered.

"I'm here at the request of Professor Potter," Hannah replied.

"Amy, Sarah said Hi," Righta said.

"arigato Righta-chan," Amy said.

"do itashimashite Amy-chan."

Kari then took the time to teach them several Japanese words for various foods. 

AS the next few weeks progressed Amy tried to keep her eyes peeled either for the Mysterious Professor Trelawney or for more signs of Hecate prowling around. She kept close to the castle not once thinking of slipping home. Finally it was the day before her birthday. During lunch Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Amy and her crew minus Marcus.

"So what does everyone have planned for the weekend?" He wondered.

"Well After Tea at Hagrid's this afternoon I was figuring on slipping home for a nice quiet weekend," Amy said.

"Nice try Amy but I think you should stay here this weekend," Harry said.

"Come on Dad. I haven't been home once since Easter Holidays ended. This seems like a good weekend to do it. I'm sure Mom would have no problem with my stopping by," Amy said.

"Amy, for all you know Hecate might have been spotted again in the area. After all I think they were considering canceling the Hogsmeade Weekend the weekend after the next Quidditch Match," Hannah said since she knew what was up. 

"Yeah which is Next weekend. Ravenclaw will be a hard match to call since they had two matches in a three week time frame after having nothing for the entire year. OK so they did embarrass Slytherin but then So did we," Amy said. "Even if I think Marcus threw the match."

"I did not. Your team is just too good," Marcus said as he slipped up and placed a quick peck on Amy's cheek before slipping away. "If anything you are the best player on the team."

"I agree Amy," Julie Watkins said.

That day Amy worked hard during Herbology. 

"This class is always something else," Geoff commented during class.

"Well it's basically the wizard equivalent of Botany," Julie commented.

"True but they don't deal with the kids of plants we do. Their plants are so boring," Emily joked.

"True but at least our plants don't try to bite our heads off. Except for Venus Fly Traps of course if you aren't careful," Hannah said. "Amy who is part of the group for tea at Hagrid's this week?"

"You, Me, Emily, Geoff, Marcus, and Professor Translet I think," Amy said.

Right after class the Gryffindor Bunch headed for Hagrid's hut meeting up with Marcus and Kari enroute.

"Amy, I heard some strange rumor that your birthday is coming up," Kari said.

"Tomorrow Professor," Amy said.

"I C," Kari said. "The Japanese term for Happy Birthday is a real mouthful."

"What exactly is it Professor?" Emily wondered.

"otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu," Kari said.

"You aren't kidding Professor. I'd hate to have that on a test," Marcus said.

"I doubt it will be on the final this year," Kari said.

"Any luck finding the Japanese Tea Kari?" Hagrid wondered.

"Not yet Hagrid?" Kari responded with her fingers crossed where not even her students could see it. A Knock appeared on the door right then. Righta Angle and Giva Mercer were on the other side.

"Oh Hi Professor Hagrid is Professor Translet here?" Righta wondered.

"Right here Angle kikon Mercer kikon," Kari said.

"We were headed for your room to discuss what we did last class only we saw your note," Giva said.

"Yeah I figured I would join Amy-sama and her friends for tea. When you look at it we have the whole class here," Kari said.

"That we do," Amy said. "I find I enjoy your class almost as much as I enjoy a lot of my traditional classes. Yours more since it's non traditional. Students of different years and all meeting at one time."

"That could change next year For Instance Marcus might not necessarily be in the same section as you. You, Emily, Geoff, and Righta might be in the same section but Giva and Marcus might be in different sections since Marcus will be a fourth year and Giva a fifth year," Kari said.

"Fifth Year and in the running for Prefect," Giva said.

"Giva I thought you were a quidditch player," Amy said.

"I am but that doesn't mean I can't be both," Giva said. "Besides I heard a rumor that when Josh graduates in a couple years that Amy might be the next Gryffindor Captain."

"Yeah Right I'll only be a fourth year when we need a new captain," Amy said.

"So Oliver Wood was a fifth year when your dad started playing Quidditch. One of the best players we ever had," Hagrid said.

"Who Carly's dad or my dad?" Amy wondered since she knew how good her dad was.

"Well Both actually."

"Are those things safe?" Righta asked referring to the plate full of untouched rock cakes.

"Not really Righta," Amy said.

"They can be a bit hard to eat," Emily informed her classmate.

The next day Amy woke up and looked at the clock on the wall of her dorm room.

__

Ten O'Clock already. Why didn't anyone wake me even Dobby could have taken the time to.

She looked over and saw a small domed metal lid over a plate. 

__

This could prove interesting. _At least they made sure I had a chance to eat._ She lifted it up to find French Toast. A very strong tea, some oatmeal and a Huge glass of iced pumpkin juice. There was also a note.

Amy Quidditch Practice is at 2PM on the Pitch. Make sure you show up exactly at 2PM don't show up early.

JA HP

__

Something is definitely up. I recognize the two sets of initials One is Josh's initials the other is my dad's. Funny when I checked with Carla last night she said we didn't have practice. Yet a note from Josh and my dad says practice is at 2pm. 

After she ate she put some clothes on and went down to the almost completely deserted common room.

__

There isn't a Hogsmeade Weekend this weekend it's weekend after next. Yet there is no one around. Oh well this close to the end of the year everyone is probably in the library. Amy then noticed Padfoot snoozing in one corner.

"Hello Padfoot," Amy said.

"Happy Birthday Amy," Sirius said after he transformed. "How did Pettigrew ever manage hiding for twelve years as a rat yet I can barely move if I remain a dog for too long."

"Couldn't tell you Sirius," Amy said. "Is it ever quiet around here. 

"Too Quiet Amy. One thing I've learned is when it's this quiet something is usually about to happen. How come you aren't in Hogsmeade?" Sirius wondered.

"Dad recommended I not go home this weekend. Why I don't know. Hannah agreed with me being worried about Hecate maybe being nearby. Yet you would think Hannah would be all for it because of the twins," Amy said.

During Lunch Amy was surprised very few Gryffindors were around. Shortly before 2pm Amy started heading toward the Quidditch Pitch slipping into the deserted locker room a few minutes before. Sirius as Padfoot was right behind her. He whimpered a little.

"I agree Carla should be in here getting ready if we indeed have practice."

Right at 2PM Amy came crashing through the doors she had marched through a Few times before.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

Amy almost fell over.

"OK Who set this whole thing up?" She wondered.

"Hannah did with my help," Melanie said. "After all if she was with you all the time she couldn't very well plan everything so I helped her behind the scenes."

She noticed several boxes of various sizes including one that was long and thin. 

"Amy I'm surprised you didn't realize the note wasn't in either Josh's or your dad's handwriting," Hannah said.

"Who wrote it then?" Amy wondered.

"I did actually," Sirius said.

You obviously had the whole of Gryffindor house working on this since the house was empty this morning.

"Well we sort of did," Ginny said as she walked up. "We won't bite if you started to open your presents."

Amy opened a smaller box first tagged to Amy-chan from Translet kykoju. Inside she saw several small packages of loose leaf tea with oriental characters on it.

"Oh man if only I could read the pictographs," Amy said. "_Translatia."_

The pictographs then turned into English. 

"Arigato Translet kykoju," Amy said. "Yet I thought you told Hagrid you hadn't been successful."

"You were right there so I couldn't tell him the truth," Kari said.

Another box was marked from Lynda and Abigale. Inside was several Chocolate frogs. 

Another gift was marked from Geoff and Marcus. It was short and somewhat flat. She opened it to find a picture of the three of them taken during the Valentine's Day Ball after things had calmed down following the duel that wasn't. 

Amy eventually came to the long thin package. She very carefully opened it to discover it's contents. Inside was a broom stick. Up near the end of the handle was the model of the broom and a small plate.

"Made especially for Amy L Potter. Amy took a close look at the model on the broom.

Thunderstick 1000 it said.

"I'm not familiar with this model," Josh said when he took a look at it.

"It just came out this month I think. When I was at Quality Quidditch Supplies back over the Easter Holidays with Hannah, Lynda Malfoy, and a couple of my cousins I was looking at the Lightning 100 and the owner said how this broom was just coming out on the market next month which would be this month," Amy said. "In fact he was worried the waiting list would be enough to just barely cover the first shipment."

"Believe it or not Amy your father and I were the first people to reserve a Thunderstick That might be part of the reason that the plate was added to it," Ginny said.

"I doubt very many people get what looks like a custom made broom unless they are a wealthy as Malfoys," Amy said.

"Actually Malfoy doesn't plan on adding this broom to his stable. HE is a little worried about it's speed rating," Harry said.

Of course Amy was already mounting her broom so she could give it a test flight. Before they knew it Amy was flying circles around the Goal posts Of course all you saw was the blur since she had taken it to almost full speed. 

"Oh man Ravenclaw's chasers will have a hard time knowing whether it's safe to throw the Quaffle or not," Steve said.

Shortly after that Amy was back on the ground. Her usually immaculate hair was all over the place. 

"Whoa you really look like a Potter now," Harry joked. 

Of course Amy used a quick charm to fix her hair Only to have Peeves show up to give Amy a shower of Every Flavor Beans.

"Peeves you want to look like a ruddy rainbow again?" Amy growled at him.

"Not Especially," the poltergeist responded. "Oh ah Amy think fast."

Peeves had picked up Amy's huge birthday cake and was gearing up to drop the Huge bound of chocolate all over Amy. Only for Harry to use a banishing charm on the poltergeist. 

"Why does he always have to ruin festive times?" Hermione wondered.

"That's just the way Peeves is I guess," Amy said. Just as the cake landed right on top of the transfiguration professor. 

"Man professor you don't look so good," a fourth year commented.

"Amy, you any idea what spell was used on Peeves that time he ended up looking like a rainbow?" Hermione wondered.

"As a matter of fact professor I do," Amy said.

"Good make him as vibrant as you can," Hermione pleaded.

"Oh I will," Amy said a mischievous grin going across her face. 

That night at dinner Amy looked around for the Potions Master but couldn't find him.

"He had to go to a Convention of Potions Instructors in Bulgaria this weekend. Best part is no Potions Class this week," Geoff said.

"Rats," Amy said.


	18. Winding Down

A 

A/N This chapter is the last one for Amy's first year and it will be filled with events. Trust me Year 2 will really prove interesting. New Characters New Situations. Of course the big question is Will Harry be the one professor to actually stay for a second year or will he fall pray to the jinx that haunts the position. All that will be answered in the next series.

Chapter 18(19) Winding Down

Amy was listening to Professor Binns discuss a famous witch who when she was a kid actually prevented a Hag from consuming herself and her brother. What made this witch famous was the fact that her story is known even to Muggle born children. Finally by chance the bell rang to end her morning. 

"Ah Miss Potter mind if I have a word with you?" Professor Binns asked her before she could get real far.

"Sure Professor Binns is there a problem?" Amy wondered.

"AS a matter of fact there is Miss Potter. How much time have you spent on your studies lately?" Professor Binns wondered.

"As much as I can. With all the classes they have you take Your Class, Defense, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration. It keeps me busy and then Quidditch Practice and getting my broom broken in for the Match Against Ravenclaw," Amy said. 

"Been flying a lot huh Miss Potter?" Binns wondered.

"A couple hours everyday not counting practice?" Amy said.

"The reason I'm wondering is you aren't doing real good in my class. You will need to get Full Marks on the final to even have a chance of passing In fact I recommended to the Headmistress through the Assistant Headmaster that you be barred from playing in the Quidditch Cup Match if you don't get your grade up. So basically this is the situation You will have to spend more time studying and less time flying between now and the final. Otherwise Miss Potter I can guarantee you will fail History of Magic. How are you doing in your other classes?"

"AS best I can Professor not that I see it as your business," Amy said.

"I was simply wondering," Binns said. "You can run along now. Oh and if you can find time for next class write me a three roll essay on the Witch we discussed in class today," Binns assigned her. 

"OK Professor. This assignment is as a way of boosting my grade huh?" Amy wondered.

"At least a start," Binns said.

Amy then walked outside where Ritala was waiting for her. 

"Don't let Binns get to you Amy. I'm sure you will do fine. You going to talk to your dad?" Ritala wondered.

"Not right now he has a class next period. I'm going to do some reading in the library. As you most likely know he gave me a whopper of an assignment simply because I'm failing his class," Amy said.

Amy worked right through lunch on research for her paper taking a ton of notes. She walked into class and sat as far from her dad's eyes as she could but as close to the door as she could. Soon as class was over She attempted to slip away. A hand on her shoulder prevented her. 

"I figured you would try to escape," Harry said.

"You do know me well dad," Amy said as she sat down. "Binns said he had spoken with you about my grades in his class."

"Well he is concerned. To be honest I'm a little concerned as well. Your grades in all your other classes are fine even Potions. OK so Binns is the biggest bore at Hogwarts but still your grades should be a lot better. What did you cover in his class today?"

"Gretel the Great. A German Witch who actually prevented a hag from eating her and her brother for dinner," Amy said. "In fact he wants me to write a 3 roll essay on her for next class. I spent lunch in the library doing research on her. Very interesting story."

"I think a couple muggle writers named Grimm immortalized her story for their audience," Harry said.

"Could be I had Ritala with me while I was there," Amy said.

"Just make sure you keep a close eye on your grades and study hard Amy. After all if you flunk out of Hogwarts it would make the family look bad. Besides it would be a long time before Melanie graduates," Harry said.

"Maybe Melissa as well who knows," Amy said. "I'm still hoping for her case that her powers are latent."

"I hope your right but Hannah isn't so sure," Harry said.

Amy then headed off to the library to continue working on her paper. Shortly before the bell ending dinner rang Dobby came over.

"Oh hi Dobby," Amy said.

"Amy Potter not hungry or something?" Dobby wondered.

"Dinner should be starting soon. I've just been really busy Dobby," Amy said.

"Amy Potter dinner is almost over that's why I was wondering."

"Great and I have a class tonight. Oh well maybe Kari will let me skip it," Amy said. 

"Shouldn't you be getting to class in that case just in case she won't," Dobby said.

"You'er most likely right Dobby let's go," Amy said.

She then headed for class. Dobby disappeared as she left the library only to reappear outside the classroom with a goblet of iced pumpkin juice.

"Here Amy Potter," Dobby said. She quickly downed it. 

"Amy, how come you weren't at lunch or dinner?" Emily wondered.

"I was working on an Essay for Binns Lost track of time," Amy said.

"We didn't have an essay assigned for History," Emily said.

"I did," Amy said.

Amy continued to word hard the next day spending lunch and time after Herbology in the library. She also headed for the library soon as it opened on Saturday. She was working so hard on her essay she was forgetting to eat relaying on an occasional thing of Pumpkin Juice that Dobby would bring. Sunday night Amy was heading from the Library toward Gryffindor when she fell suddenly. When she woke up Madame Pomfrey was looking down on her and Amy was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. 

"Ah you are awake Amy you didn't look so good when you were brought in here," the nurse said.

"What happened?"

"You fell in the corridor. By chance Peeves was up to his usual mischief nearby and he brought you in here. When he floated in and asked where he could toss his load I was worried until I saw it was you. Your blood sugar level was way down. Have you been eating lately?" 

"I guess I did miss a few meals while getting caught up on a class I'm failing. Periodically Dobby would hand me a quick goblet of Pumpkin Juice though. I'd just loose track of time that's all. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty in the morning you were out all night. Good thing to since you'll be here a couple days getting your intake back up where it should be with no visitors not even ghosts."

Of course Myrtle was in Stealth Mode nearby. About 11:00 she slipped off. An hour later Madame Pomfrey brought Amy some lunch. 

"Take it slow. Your stomach might not be able to handle it otherwise."

It was After lunch on Wednesday before Amy was released her first stop was Binns classroom.

"Afternoon Miss Potter," He said.

"Here is my essay," Amy said. "Sorry it's a little late."

"Your father explained everything," It was a big risk skipping meals," Binns said. "You better run along."

"OK see you in class tomorrow." 

Amy then headed for Herbology. 

"Just get out from under Madame Pomfrey's careful watch Miss Potter?" Professor Sprout wondered when she walked in nine minutes late.

"Yeah I stopped to hand an assignment in to Binns," Amy said. "It was due yesterday."

"It must have been boring as ever without visitors." Carly said.

"A little bit I managed to get some studying done though when she wasn't looking," Amy told her. 

After classes were over Amy plopped down on a couch in the Common Room and studied for a couple hours until Dinner. On her plate was a note.

Amy

Meet me you know where after dinner.

MFJ

After dinner Amy slipped down into the dungeons heading for her private dungeon. Hannah of course had followed her. Flint was waiting for her when she arrived.

"It just hasn't been the same since Binns told you that you were failing history. I haven't even seen you this week," Marcus commented.

"Well I was in the Hospital Wing most of the week," Amy said.

"I know your dad came down to Slytherin and told me about you being in there and how you weren't allowed visitors. I didn't think he knew where our common room was," Marcus commented.

"Come on he's a professor what do you expect," Amy said.

"With Exams next week we might not have time for each other. Besides we live in Different areas in the summer my family lives near Cardiff and yours here in Hogsmeade."

"That didn't stop you from spending Christmas with my family."

"Your family is certainly interesting. When will they start invading Hogwarts?"

"Well Elly arrives this coming year and if things go well She will be in Gryffindor. Of course she could end up in Hufflepuff," Amy said. "I better warn you though I have a couple other cousins from my dad's side who are starting as well this coming year."

Amy survived the rest of the week and also the week of Exams. Saturday Morning at Breakfast Amy noticed Professor Binns floating over.

"Morning Professor," Amy said.

"You ready for the game this afternoon Miss Potter?" Binns wondered.

"I think so," Amy said.

"I graded your exam already and You didn't get Full Marks but you did get a high enough grade that I feel safe clearing you to play," Binns told her. 

Shortly before Gametime Amy carefully walked out Thunderstick in hand.

"OK Let's have a fair match here. Dan no advertising Thunderstick," Madame Conway said. "No Fouling of opponents. OK mount your brooms Three Two One." Her whistle then blew Amy zoomed up and manned her goal. She especially kept an eye on Posta Alfred, Keiko Miyuma, and Neil Clawson the team captain for Ravenclaw. Early on When Gryffindor was ahead 60-0 It was obvious that the Thunderstick 1000 was a good broom since in that time Ravenclaw had made seventeen attempts to score. Keiko Miyuma was just making her tenth attempt at scoring a short time later when Theo managed to snag the snitch right out from under the eyes of Tyra Atchinson the Ravenclaw Seeker. The Final Score Gryffindor 230 Ravenclaw 30

The Crowd went wild. The Entire Team went bounding down with Amy arriving first. 

"Man we lucked out big time having Amy on hand with a fast broom," Carla said.

"I agree," Amy said. "Ravenclaw didn't hesitate to try to get one past me even if they were only successful a mere three times."

A Photographer for the Hogwarts Cauldron was on hand to take a picture for the Annual Book. For the Picture Josh had Amy and Theo hold the cup between them.

Before Amy knew it Since she spent a lot of time with the other Gryffindors after the Cup Victory IT was time to pack her trunk for the last time. 

"Amy, be careful this summer, I'm going to return to London and spend it with what family I have left," Hannah said.

"At least try to visit over the summer," Amy said.

"Can't promise you on that one Amy," Hannah said. "At least let me know if Sam visits."

"Generally I only see him at Christmas time."

Amy carried her stuff down with the others. AS she neared the Great Hall Dobby came over and took charge of her trunk. HE loaded it onto the carriage. Their next stop was the Train so they could see the rest of the Hogwarts crowd off. Of course Marcus couldn't resist giving her one last kiss before he boarded the train. After that She reboarded the carriage and finished her trip to Merlin Ave. 

"How was everything?" Ginny wondered.

"It went well. Too bad I can't use magic over the summer," Amy said.

"You'll manage somehow," Ginny said.

__

Closing Notes. Well this year is over. Trust me the fun has barely started. After all only one year has gone by. Look for Amy's Time At Hogwarts Year 2 at the FF.N near you real soon.


End file.
